Don't love me because I'm beautiful
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Trunks Briefs has just graduated from college and is ready to take his mother's place as President of CC. He crosses paths with a former "classmate" that had a crush on him in high school but had been rejected. Now she's beautiful but wants nothing to do with Trunks.How can Trunks win the affections of his former classmate? Can he prove to her that he likes her for who she is? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 **At the Smith Residence...**

It was early morning as the sun rose in the sky to ensure yet another sunny day in Satan City. All teenagers and business workers were getting ready for another day. But, a specific pair of teenagers was getting ready for High school...

"Laura! Are you up yet? Breakfast's ready!" A female called inside a dome like house. The called person let out a sigh as she got up from her bed and grabbed her school uniform she had prepared the previous day before she changed.

"I'm on my way! Just give me a few moments!" Laura replied with a shout form her room and moved towards the mirror.

Laura was an overweight 18 year old High School student that went to Orange Star High School located not too far away from her home. She had a pair of reddish brown eyes and her skin was a porcelain color.

Laura neatly combed her red straight hair that hung below her shoulders and gave herself a stared in the mirror in front of her. Yes, today was the day. She was definitely going to do it! She was going to tell him she liked him!

Laura hurriedly put on her school shoes before grabbing her bag. She headed down stairs towards the kitchen and met her Mother who plated up her breakfast.

"Morning, Mom" She greeted and the female smiled at her daughter. Her mother immediately noted her lightened mood while Laura sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Morning, you seem quite in a good mood today. Excited for school, Laura?" Her mother asked as Laura took a bite out of her toast and she shyly smiled.

"I guess you can say so" Laura replied and her mother laughed lightly. She cleaned up everything after she cooked and made sure everything was spotless before she left for work.

"Well, put that good mood to use and hurry up. We don't want to be late, now do we?" Her mother said and Laura nodded as she quickly finished up with her breakfast. She knew very well that her mother hated to be late for work.

"Yes, Mother"

 **Meanwhile at the Brief's residence...**

Bulma rushed from the living room to the kitchen as she quickly finished up with making breakfast as well as changing for work. Her mornings were always so rushed to make enough food for the hungry house residences as well as getting ready for work.

"Morning, Mom... Where's Dad?" Bra asked as she stepped into the kitchen, dressed in her school uniform. She had her blue hair neatly combed in a ponytail and her bag was put on the chair where she seated herself.

"Morning, Bra. He's probably busy training...again. Where's your brother? He knows that we're going to be late if he sleeps in" Bulma said while frowning in disapproval and Bra shrugged.

"Argh! TRUNKS! WAKE UP! WE'RE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES!" Bulma yelled towards the upstairs room and Bra winced slightly at her sensitive hearing. "If he doesn't hurry up, I'm going to skin him" Bra chuckled at her mother's words and continued to eat.

Trunks, who was woken up by his mother's screeching jumped out of bed and mumbled curses underneath his breath. His alarm didn't go off and resulted in him sleeping in. He quickly pulled on his school clothing while trying to comb his hair and brush his teeth.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Trunks said as he rushed out of his room and down stairs hoping he would at least get something to eat before they left.

"You're late, Trunks! When did you go to sleep last night?" Bulma asked as he entered the kitchen and he paled slightly at her glare. "Whatever, just eat up your breakfast before we go" Trunks sighed in relief before he sat down and ate his breakfast.

"Woman! Where is my uniform?!" Vegeta's voice reached Bulma's ears and a tick mark appeared on her head.

"Maybe if you opened your eyes for once, you'll see that I put it out for you on the cupboard! Are all Saiyans blind?!" Bulma yelled back at the male while the two siblings looked at each other before sighing.

It was just another morning at the Brief Household.

* * *

 **Later on...**

The bell rang at Orange Star High School and the students who were still outside of the school building went inside, still conversing with their friends.

"Morning, Trunks!" Goten stepped into the classroom and waved at the lavender haired male who was already seated.

"Morning, Goten" Trunks said followed by a yawn and Goten snickered at his partner. He went to sit down next to him and gave him a grin.

"Someone slept late last night, either that or a rough morning" Trunks let his head fall onto the table below him and gave his friend a look that described his mood. Goten laughed at his partner and patted him on the back in his own way to soothe the male.

Their classmates soon entered the room as well and sat down on their own spots. A particular red haired female also stepped into the classroom but went unnoticed to the Lavender Haired male despite her eyes immediately fixated on him.

Their homeroom teacher came in and put down his folders before putting on his glasses. He greeted the class before he started to take the Student Attendance. Trunks let out a sigh as he sat back up in the chair and didn't even notice a pair of reddish brown eyes staring at him.

It took Laura all morning to gather up her own courage and struggled slightly to concentrate in class. It had been so long that Laura had crushed on Trunks Brief but she never really had the courage to tell him that she liked him.

She found that each time she wanted to talk to him her courage ran away despite seeing that he didn't pay her attention. However, today was going to be different and she was finally going to confess to him.

Lunch time came very slowly for Laura but as soon as the bell rang she found herself out of the classroom. Laura entered the cafeteria and found that the Lavender haired boy sat next to his friend. This was her chance and she wasn't going to waste it at all!

"Geez, we're not going to be in school for long and yet, we still get so much homework? I sometimes wish that the teachers would give us a break for once" Goten moaned as he lay lazily onto the palm of his hand while staring at his food.

"It's because we're in our last year that we get so much homework. You just want to flirt and chill all day long so stop whining about it" Trunks said and Goten pouted while glaring at him. He muttered something incoherent under his breath before looking back at his food.

Trunks' attention was drawn when a red haired female neared him and he glanced at her. "Um, Trunks? A-Are you busy right now?" She asked nervously and Trunks raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that she was very nervous because she was playing with her fingers.

"No, do you need something?" Trunks asked as he looked at the girl while and Goten glanced at the girl in the corner of his vision. He finally decided to eat and not just stare at his food knowing that lunch would be over soon.

"I...I... I really like you!"

Goten almost choked on the food he swallowed down at the sudden confession and looked at Trunks who was in even more shock than he was. Laura felt her face burn up at her sudden boldness and the silence that suddenly came over the cafeteria was crushing her.

"You're kidding, right?" Trunks said and Laura's eyes widened, her heart dropping in her stomach as she looked at the male.

"No, I've always liked you ever since we entered the same High School" Laura said, her voice softer now and she averted her eyes to the ground. Trunks scoffed at her statement and her eyes traveled back towards him.

"Too bad for you that we were put in the same High school" Trunks said and Laura felt her heart break into pieces at his words. "Sorry, but I don't feel the same way. There's no way that I'll eve like someone like you"

 _Someone...like me?_

The entire cafeteria started to murmur and talk while some of the students started laughing. Laura immediately rushed out of the cafeteria with tears cascading down her cheeks. She had never felt so much pain in her heart before and she just wanted it to stop.

The rest of Laura's day was hell with all the students talking behind her back and some of them even laughed when she passed them. She tried her best to get out as soon as possible and held back her tears until she finally reached home.

As soon she entered her room, she burst into tears, finally breaking down. She couldn't believe he had been so heartless and that he would never like someone like her... Laura wiped her tears despite them not stopping to flow down her cheek and made a vow.

She was going to better than she ever was in High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

This was her ultimate decision. Laura decided that she was going to be much better than what she was in High School. Her heart still ached because of Trunks' rejection but it made her more determined to reach her goal.

She looked at herself in the mirror with her teary red eyes and quickly wiped away the tears. She looked at herself with a determined glance and nodded to herself. This was it. She was going to become the absolute best!

Laura immediately started to exercise the next day and had no mercy on her own body. The only thought she had in her mind was becoming better... No, becoming the best. Sweat trailed down her temple and her breathing was heavy.

After two hours of intense training, Laura flopped onto her bed. She felt fatigue wash over her limbs and her heart beat in her ears as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel her muscles strain slightly and let out a sigh.

She looked up at the bedroom ceiling and her brows furrowed. Her facial expression hardened and a frown came onto her lips.

"I can't wait till High School is over. When that time comes I can really get my life started and be the person I want to be" Laura told herself before she pushed herself off her bed once again and went to clean herself up.

 _I can't wait._

* * *

 ** _Four years later..._**

A big party was held at Capsule Corp to celebrate Trunks' graduation from College. After four years of hard work he was finally going to start working at Capsule Corp. However, Trunks still wanted to enjoy his freedom before he started to work.

The Son family also joined in the celebration long with most of Trunks' classmates from College attended the party along. Some of his High School friends that he still had contact with also came and even some stuck up girls that Trunks either dated or had a fling with.

"So Trunks, what are you going to do now that you graduating with college?" A slim black haired female asked as she batted her eyelashes at Trunks. Her friend was clutching the side of Trunks' arm and had a seductive smile on her lips.

"Yeah, are you going to join us later on?" Her brown haired friend asked and Trunks glanced between them while taking a sip of his drink. He smiled at them and shook his head at the second college woman's question.

"No, unfortunately not, ladies. I already have things that I need to attend to so I won't be able to join you" Trunks said and they whined. "B-But Trunks! Hanging out without you just isn't the same!" The black haired girl exclaimed and her friend nodded.

"She's right! Please join us just for a little while!" They begged him with their eyes but before he could say anything his mother's voice reached his ears.

He looked back at the girls and let out a sigh, "Sorry girls, but I can't" He said before walking away from them after getting the brown-haired girl off from his arm. Bulma called for everyone's attention and everyone walked towards where the blue-haired female stood.

Vegeta stood against the wall of their house with his arms crossed over his body and a faint scowl on his lips. Bra stopped her conversation with her friends and they walked towards her mother, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Goku! The food won't run away! Come on!" ChiChi scolded her husband who was still cleaning out plates to satisfy his Saiyan hunger. "But ChiChi-" ChiChi grabbed Goku by his collar and he yelped before she dragged him with her.

"First of all, a big thank you for everyone who attended this celebration! It's great to have so many people here to celebrate my son, Trunks', graduation" Bulma said and smiled at her son who stood next to Goten.

"Now that I have all of your attention, I have big announcement to make. Trunks will be taking my place as President of Capsule Corp!" Bulma announced. Everyone cheered and clapped at her statement and they all looked back at Trunks.

Goten gave his friend a playful shunt on his shoulder while grinning at him. Trunks chuckled at Goten and tried to hide his slight embarrassment at everyone clapping at him.

"You're already taking your Mom's place? Wow, you don't take your time do you?" Goten asked with a laughed but Trunks shook his head. "I'm not taking her a place just yet, Goten. I'm going to take a few weeks off to relax and hang out with you guys." Trunks said and Goten nodded.

"Yeah, you just graduated, it'll be good if you took a break before you throw yourself into work again" Goten said and Trunks rolled his eyes. "Says the one who keeps taking breaks" Trunsk said and Goten pouted at the male.

"Not permanent! I work...just not as much..." Goten trailed off and averted his eyes from the lavender-haired male who laughed at him. "Sure, Goten. Whatever you say" Trunks said and Goten grumbled something underneath his breath.

"Congratulations, Trunks!" ChiChi said as she walked towards them, Goku already busy eating the rest of the food behind her. Goten and Trunks briefly sweat dropped when they saw him before they returned their attention towards ChiChi.

"Yes, Congratulations, Son! I'm so proud of you!" Bulma said and Trunks smiled at his mother and ChiChi. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it" Trunks said before ChiChi cleared her throat and Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"So, Trunks, when are you going to settle down and get married to start a family?" ChiChi asked and Goten almost choked on a drink while Trunks shook his head. "Definitely not now. I just want to hang out with my friends and get started on my career before I settle down" He replied.

Bulma frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Well, Trunks, just keep in mind that I want Grandkids. Don't take too long in deciding when you want to start a family" She interrupted

"Well, I haven't quite found that special girl yet, Mom. You'll just have to wait" Trunks said and Goten raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What about all those girls you dated back in High School and College? How come you still haven't found someone?" Goten asked and Trunks shrugged.

"Not one of them was the right one, Goten, but I don't want to talk about getting settled down already. I still want to relax a bit before I even start thinking of those things" Trunks said and Goten chuckled.

"Well, since you're taking time off, you can start with you training again" Vegeta's voice reached their ears and Trunks glanced back before he paled slightly. "Dad, when I say relax, I don't exactly mean training..." Trunks tried to tell Vegeta but the Saiyan Prince brushed it off.

"If there's time for relaxing, there's time for you to train. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, don't be late" Vegeta said before he walked away. Trunks let his head fall in defeat and Goten put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry! We'll still hang out! You're got a couple of weeks free, right?" Goten said and Trunks let out a sigh while vaguely nodding.

"That's if I survive"

* * *

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

It has been four years since Laura started to pull her life together to become what she wanted to the most. Over the years she became beautiful and in shape from all her exercising and hard work through determination.

She had studied hard and finally became a Children's Pediatrician with a more than sufficient salary. She owns a modest house of her own not too far from her work space and uses her own nice car to travel to work.

Laura was content.

A faint smile came onto her lips as she stepped inside her car to drive off to work. However, she followed her routine and stopped at a Coffee Shop at first. She would always buy a Café Latte before heading off to work.

Laura parked her car just outside of the Coffee shop before locking it and walked inside. She walked over towards the front counter and received a smile from the register Lady.

"Morning, Sara."

"Morning, Laura. Your regular I take it?" Sara asked and Laura nodded. "Coming right up!" Sara moved away from the counter and started to make Laura's beverage. Laura let her eyes lazily travel on the menu in front of her while waiting for her Café Latte.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Unknown to Laura, Trunks and Goten are in the same Coffee Shop. They're sitting on the other side of the small restaurant while conversing and enjoying their own snacks and beverages.

"I'm telling you, Goten. I think my Dad's out to kill me. We've been training for nonstop and I barely escape his training" Trunks said while sighing heavily. His body still ached slightly from the training but by now he was used to it.

"I don't think he's out to kill you just yet, Trunks. After all you're still alive right now" Goten pointed out with a playful grin and Trunks glared at his friend. Goten really found this entertaining but only because he was free of training and his father wasn't Vegeta.

"Whatever, I'm going to get us some napkins" Trunks muttered and Goten watched as he walked towards the counter.

Laura thanked the register lady for the drink after she paid and turned to leave. However, she bumped into someone with a very strong figure. She smiled apologetically towards the person and was about to apologize until she saw who she bumped into.

Her face instantly fell and a frown replaced her smile. She recognized the familiar short lavender hair and ice blue eyes that only belonged to one person. Trunks Vegeta Briefs. The one person she was most definitely not pleased to see.

Trunks blinked a few times in his own surprise but instead of being annoyed, he's amused and impressed at the same time. To be honest, Laura was drop dead gorgeous. She looked nothing like she did in High School.

Laura turned around to leave as quickly as possible but Trunks was faster and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hi, Laura. I'm surprised to see you're here" Trunks said and Laura gave him an annoyed glare.

"Well, there aren't a lot of redheads walking around town" Laura replied smugly and Trunks frowned slightly. "If you don't mind, I'm late for work" Laura pulled her arm from his firm grip before she pushed past him.

She was quick to exit out the front doors of the Coffee Shop and didn't even spare him another glance. Trunks stared at the door where the female rushed out and smirked. All his thoughts of getting napkins vanished and were replaced by one female.

"Damn, she's hot!"

* * *

Trunks returned to the table in silence and Goten raised an eyebrow at his friend's behavior. He glanced at the Lavender haired male's hands to see that he had no napkins once to ever.

"I thought you said that you were getting napkins" Goten pointed out and Trunks seemed to snap out of his haze. Instead of commenting on Goten's pointed out statement, Trunks sat down with his smirk still showing.

"You won't believe what just happened, Goten. I ran into that redhead, Laura from High School" Trunks said and Goten 's brows furrowed as he tried to remember where he heard that familiar name before.

"...Laura Smith? Isn't she the one who had a crush on you in High School?" Goten asked as he started to remember her and Trunks nodded. "Yeah, that's her. She wasn't too happy to see me" Trunks said as he frowned slightly and Goten gave Trunks a peculiar look.

"Not every girl you meet is going to be happy to see you, Trunks" Goten said and laughed at his friend. At times he didn't get the lavender haired male at all and at other times he almost knew him too well.

Especially when it came to girls.

"But she was hot!" Trunks said and Goten's eyes widened. "No way. Laura Smith, wasn't she overweight and really unattractive?" Goten asked as he recalled the memory of the fellow classmate of High School.

"Yes, but now she's really hot. I'm gonna ask her out!" Trunks said and a smirk played onto his lips once again. "Wait a minute, wasn't this the same girl that asked you out and then was turned down by you?" Goten asked.

"Mmhmm" Trunks said and his smirk slightly widened, almost forming a grin. "So now that you're suddenly interested, why would she go out with you now after all these years?" Goten questioned once again and Trunks frowned.

"Well don't make it sound so terrible. I wasn't attracted to her then and besides, I think I'm ready to give it a try" Trunks said feeling his determination return. Goten smiled at his childhood friend knowingly and gave him a high five.

"Go for it man!"

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

That night at the Brief's residence a particular lavender haired male sat in his room at his home, Capsule Corp. He hadn't moved out yet because he was planning on buying a pint house or a town house soon enough but that wasn't what plagued his mind.

Trunks lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his head while his thoughts started to recall earlier that day. He couldn't get the scene out of his head and the encounter with his former classmate, Laura Smith, kept haunting his thoughts.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hi, Laura. I'm surprised to see you're here" Trunks said and Laura gave him an annoyed glare._

 _"Well, there aren't a lot of redheads walking around town" Laura replied smugly and Trunks frowned slightly. "If you don't mind, I'm late for work" Laura pulled her arm from his firm grip before she pushed past him._

 _She was quick to exit out the front doors of the Coffee Shop and didn't even spare him another glance. Trunks stared at the door where the female rushed out and smirked. All his thoughts of getting napkins vanished and were replaced by one female._

 _"Damn, she's hot!"_

 _End of Flashback_

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts because of a loud knock on his bedroom door and he glanced in that direction. "Trunks, mind if I come in?" Bulma's voice reached his ears and he let out a silent sigh.

"Yeah" He replied softly before his eyes trailed back to the ceiling. He gave little attention to his mother as she stepped into the room and his thoughts were still filled with the previous encounter.

"So, how are you doing Trunks? You seem kind of down today" Bulma said asked she went to sit down at the chair of his desk. Her face showed her worry and Trunks glanced towards her before resting his eyes on the ceiling again.

"It's nothing, really. I just ran into a young lady at the coffee shop today and she was kind of pissed at me" Trunks replied and Bulma's eyes widened at the words 'lady' and 'pissed'. She had not expected him to say that.

"Trunks, I thought you said you wanted to relax a bit. I didn't think that you and Goten were chasing off girls today" Bulma said in a surprised tone. "Well, technically we weren't chasing after girls. I just happened to run into an old classmate from High School" Trunks said and Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Then why was she pissed? Did you do something to offend her?" Bulma asked in a concerned tone and was somewhat suspicious of her son. Trunks let out a heavy sigh. His mother was the second person today, to make him feel guilty for offending this 'girl' from High School.

He couldn't believe it. Geez! It was like the Heavens was after him or something and all he did was turn her down. What was with everyone?

"I didn't do anything, Mom. I said 'Hello' to her and she pushed past me. She did ask me out in High School but I turned her down" Trunks said in an almost annoying tone. He hated the guilty feeling that was clutching his chest.

Bulma listened intently at her son's words before she nodded. She finally understood the situation. "Oh Trunks, the poor girl's probably heartbroken and still somewhat hurt from that rejection" Bulma said and Trunks snorted.

"Mother, it was four years ago. You would think that she's get over it" Trunks said and rolled his eyes. How can someone keep a grudge like that for an entire four years?

"Well, why didn't you go out with her then? Is there a reason?" Bulma asked with a small frown forming onto her lips. Trunks didn't understand women at all. He was just as hopeless as his Father...or a little less hopeless than him, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Mom, she was overweight and unattractive" Trunks replied bluntly and Bulma let out a heavy sigh while shaking her head. "So now that she's beautiful, you suddenly want to go out with her" Bulma concluded with a disapproving tone.

His eyes widened in surprise at his mother's correct conclusion. "How do you know that?" Trunks asked both confused and surprised at the same time. "Because I know these things and if she wasn't the least bit beautiful you wouldn't have given it a second thought, am I right?" Bulma pointed out.

Trunks frowned deeply as irritation took hold of him. He knew exactly where this conversation was going and he didn't like it at all. Everyone was making him look like a jerk and he hated it.

"That's it!" Trunks threw his hands up in the air as he almost jumped off the bed. He was so frustrated. "I'm going to a walk" He grumbled out and made his way to exit his room with his mother behind him.

"Trunks, wait! Let's talk" Bulma stopped the male and put her small hand on her son's muscular shoulder. She really wanted to talk to him about this girl and maybe help him to feel better. If only he wanted to listen to her.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Laura's residence..._**

Laura let out a heavy sigh as she finally returned home from a hard day of work. She was absolutely exhausted and she needed a shower. Today was one of those rare days that she worked more than usual just to keep her mind occupied.

She quickly climbed into the shower, cleansed her body of the day's stress before she laid her petite figure on her large bed. She briefly kept her eyes on the ceiling before her thoughts started to trail off and closed her eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _"Um, Trunks? A-Are you busy right now?" She asked nervously and Trunks raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that she was very nervous because she was playing with her fingers._

 _"No, do you need something?" Trunks asked as he looked at the girl while and Goten glanced at the girl in the corner of his vision. He finally decided to eat and not just stare at his food knowing that lunch would be over soon._

 _"I...I... I really like you!"_

 _"You're kidding, right?" Trunks said and Laura's eyes widened, her heart dropping in her stomach as she looked at the male._

 _"No, I've always liked you ever since we entered the same High School" Laura said, her voice softer now and she averted her eyes to the ground. Trunks scoffed at her statement and her eyes traveled back towards him._

 _"Too bad for you that we were put in the same High school" Trunks said and Laura felt her heart break into pieces at his words. "Sorry, but I don't feel the same way. There's no way that I'll eve like someone like you"_

 _The entire cafeteria started to murmur and talk while some of the students started laughing. Laura immediately rushed out of the cafeteria with tears cascading down her cheeks._

 _End of Flashback_

Her eyes shot open, filled with anger and a growl escaped her mouth as she remembered what happened earlier that day. How dare he just show up out of nowhere after four years and speak to her as if nothing happened?!

Technically, nothing did happened between them. He barely even noticed she existed in High School. He never even spoke to her and she never had the courage to speak to him until that fateful day. Most of the popular girls liked Trunks and he even dated some of them but completely ignored her.

Because she was overweight.

"Ugh! I hate men!" Laura exclaimed loudly and grabbed a pillow before she tossed it to the other side of the room. It hit the wall and lazily fell towards the ground before Laura let out a heavy sigh.

 _Why are men so shallow anyway?_

* * *

 ** _Back at Capsule Corp with Trunks and Bulma..._**

"So you see, Trunks. I'm not trying to make you feel bad but you have to understand where she's coming from. As a man you might think that it's no big deal and that she should get over it but women are very sensitive creatures. Most of them don't take rejection well" Bulma continued.

"She obviously liked you enough and dared to ask you out in a room full of shallow teenagers. That was not an easy thing to do considering your status and her appearance" Bulma finished and Trunks nodded with a frown.

Now he was angry at himself.

"I understand now. To be honest I actually give her prompts for that. I was just scared of what everyone might think if I said 'Yes'. Damnit! I'm an idiot!" Trunks scolded himself and let his head fall in defeat.

Bulma gently took his hand and made him look at her. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Trunks. You were young and made stupid faults" Bulma smoothened the male but Trunks was still angry at himself.

After a few moments of completely silence and Trunks not saying anything Bulma decided to speak up. "So...you're really serious about going out with Laura Smith?" She asked and Trunks nodded, his frowning features replaced with a determined look.

"Well, yeah. Like I said, when I first saw her for the first time in four years I thought she was drop dead gorgeous and I want to know more about her" Trunks said. "Then are you playing the field or do you actually want to settle down with this girl?" Bulma asked with a tinge of hope.

She may get Grandkids faster than she planned.

Trunks blushed furiously and swallowed thickly. "Mother! I-I-I'm not playing the field! Moreover, I'm not ready to settle down just yet! I'm still in my prime!" Trunks stuttered and averted his eyes to the ground while the blush burned on his cheeks.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I'm looking for a meaningful relationship. As for now, I don't know if she's 'the one'" Trunks said but Bulma wasn't going to lose hope just yet. She just needed to give him a bit encouragement.

"That's good. Get to know her first and develop trust with her and see where it goes" Bulma said with a bright smile and Trunks nodded.

"When you ask her out, let her know that you're interested and want to get to know her. Let her know that you aren't just after her because of her looks. Let her know that you're into substance" Bulma advised and Trunks grinned.

"Thanks, Mom! I'll do that!" Trunks exclaimed and Bulma laughed. They hugged each other before they ventured off towards bed. Bulma gave her son a good night kiss and he went to bed with a lively mood.

He couldn't wait until he saw her again!

Little did the young college graduate know, Laura Smith was not in a forgiving mood nor was she interested in going out with him. Ever. She was mad as hell and wasn't about to give into him simply because he was suddenly interested.

After all, she hated men and she hated Trunks Briefs.

* * *

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Laura woke up feeling all groggily but managed to brush past it. She had another day ahead of her and she had many things to sort out at work. Lately more people have been coming in but she wasn't complaining. It kept her busy and she loved her work.

She followed her usual morning routine of dressing and fixing up the last of her appearance before she advanced towards her car. Laura briefly stopped to look at her car and suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She brushed passed it, climbed into her car and rode peacefully towards her usual Coffee Shop. Her morning wasn't a morning without coffee and it was part of her daily routine.

Laura frowned slightly when she remembered her encounter with Trunks the previous day and let out a sigh. It was a mere coincidence that he was there, she kept telling herself and ignored the nagging feeling of her gut.

She stopped at the Coffee Shop to by her Café Latte before she headed straight to work. She smiled at Sara who once again stood behind the register. Sara glanced up to see Laura and gave her a wide smile.

"Morning! You're Café Latte's coming right up!" She said in her usual cheerful tone and Laura nodded. "Thank you" She watched as Sara nodded and ran up the beverage. She gave Laura her change before noticing the female was tense and seemed to be in a hurry.

"Is there any reason you're in a such a hurry this morning? You are on time for work if that's what you're worried about" Sara pointed out and glanced at the clock just above her head but Laura shook her head.

"No, I just don't want to run into that asshole, Trunks Vegeta Briefs" Laura said in a rather bitter tone and growled at the back of her throat. Even saying his name made her angry. Why were all men so aggravating?

"You mean _the_ Trunks Briefs?! You know him?" Sara asked with her eyes widened to express her shock. Laura scoffed at the female's reaction and crossed her arms over her chest. She had to resist rolling her eyes as well.

"I only went to the same High School with him for about four years." Laura stated and Sara raised an eyebrow. "So, what happened?" Sara asked wanting to know more about how Laura knew the famous male but wasn't satisfied with an answer.

"It doesn't matter anymore" Laura bluntly stated but Sara let her curiosity get the better of her. She wanted to know how Laura knew the infamous Trunks Briefs. Not everyone could say they knew him and talk the truth but Laura would never lie to her.

However, that wasn't the only reason she wanted to know about their history. There was obviously something that happened between Laura and Trunks and it made her very intrigued with the entire situation.

"Well, it must matter. You obviously have a history with him" Sara said and Laura's brow twitched in agitation. Why didn't she want to just drop it? Laura didn't want to talk about that jerk so early in the morning.

She was going to arrive late at work late if this continued. "Like I said, Sara, it's a thing of the past so just drop it," She snapped and Sara frowned. Sara made a painful facial expression at the sudden snap and knew she took it too far.

"Okay, sorry…" Sara murmured softly and Laura could hear the hurt in her voice. She let out a mental sigh before giving Sara an apologetic look. "Sara, I'm sorry. It's just that he made me feel so awful about myself in a very difficult time of my life. You have no idea," Laura explained.

"Oh, Laura, I'm so sorry. Look I have to work but if you want we can talk later, okay?" Sara said with a warm smile and put her hand on Laura's only for a few seconds. Laura nodded with a smile and was handed her Café Latte soon after.

"Okay, see you!" Laura said and parted ways with Sara. They had become fast friends the previous night over the phone and Laura really felt that she found a good friend. She found someone that actually listened to her and took the time to understand her for who she was.

Just as Laura walked out of the Café towards her Red CC car, the latest model, Trunks caught sight of her. Since she has red hair she was easy to catch with his eyes. He took the opportunity that presented itself and ran up to her just as she was getting into her car.

"Hey, Laura!"

Laura's head snapped up at the sound of her name coming from a male voice. _That_ voice. It was the voice that belonged to only one person and that person was Trunks Vegeta Briefs. She had very bad luck today.

She looked up and caught sight of Trunks running up to her. Seeing an opening, she hurried and jumped into her car. Her hand immediately grabbed her keys and as fast as she could she started the engine.

"Wait! Don't drive off! I wanna talk to you!" Trunks yelled in a sincere tone yet somewhat hurt that she was rushing to get away from him. He only wanted to talk to her but she obviously didn't even want to look at him.

Laura looked up at the male, her red-brown eyes gleaming with a peculiar emotion and her porcelain face shining slightly in the sun. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the male before she scoffed and drove off without a word.

Leaving Trunks with his own thoughts.

* * *

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Trunks stared dumbstruck at the spot where Laura's car had just been. She had left him in the dust without even saying a word after he tried to talk to her for a second time. She just looked at him with disgust and drove off.

"Damn, what a b***" Trunks muttered to himself but rethought about his insult. Could he really blame her for treating him like that? It didn't matter because he wasn't going to give up. Trunks Vegeta Briefs never gave up!

All he needed to do was try a different approach. With this in mind, he entered the small coffee shop and called Goten to meet him there. He expected his friend to take forever but he was quick to arrive.

They took a seat at their favorite seat in the coffee shop and Trunks started to tell Goten why he called him here. He wasn't surprised to hear Goten already getting another date on his way to the coffee shop but talked about the matters at hand.

"So, I caught her in the parking lot as she was leaving and she said nothing to me. She just drove off." Trunks said referring to the redhead that he was desperately trying to pursue. However, she wasn't making it easy for him.

"I'm surprised she didn't run you over" Goten commented as he laughed and Trunks snorted. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave his friend a smug grin. "Like she could!" He said before they both laughed. The only thing that would suffer damage was the poor car.

"But seriously though, I'm trying to get her to talk to me so that I can get to know her better. I want to let her know that I'm not just after her for her looks. I want to show her the man I really am" Trunks said and a gleam of determination passed through his eyes.

Goten let out a heavy sigh while slumping his shoulders. Trunks wanted to get to know this dangerous woman despite her attitude towards him? It was clear that she didn't want anything to do with him and that she just wanted to forget about him like he never existed.

"You mean, before she kills you?" Goten stated in a half-joking tone but was serious on the one side. He didn't know if Trunks should keep going after her and pester her so much. It could lead to more problems and Trunks could get into trouble or even hurt.

Trunks growled angrily at the younger male and bolted up in his chair while slamming his hands onto the wooden table. "That's it! Why do I even tell you anything anyway?" Trunks growled as he angrily stomped out of the restaurant.

Goten was quiet for a few seconds before he also jumped up from his chair. "Trunks, wait!" Goten called and frantically ran after his angry friend.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Laura..._**

She was fuming and practically stomping into the Kids Time Pediatrics. It was located within West City and it was her work place. She had gotten the job not too long ago and she was already addicted towards it.

Laura's face was pulled into an annoyed sneer and her brows occasionally twitched. She entered her office without saying a word to any of her colleagues and fell down into her chair. Her eyes briefly scanned the small and neat piles of paperwork in front of her before she mentally growled.

He actually had the nerve of confronting her again! Who did he think he was by trying to talk to her? She had absolutely nothing to say to him and she didn't even want to hear anything from him. Laura let out a sigh and relaxed her shoulders.

At least she got away in time. She didn't want to deal with such a problematic guy so early in the day. She pulled closer a patient form and scanned it through. She would see the parents along with their child later on that day but first she had to go through the paperwork.

She had to ensure that the treatment and recommendations she would give to the child's parents would be sufficient. Their child had asthmatic problems and it was on a high level. She needed to find the best way to help them with the problem and scanned through the rest of the document.

With Laura's mind on her work, she completely forgot about a certain lavender-haired male.

* * *

 ** _Later that evening..._**

Goten let out a sigh and ruffled his own hair as guilt clutched his chest. He couldn't run after Trunks because he vanished and couldn't apologize at all. He didn't mean to offend the male but he still worried for him.

He glanced at the clock in his room to see that it was a bit before dinner. Taking the given opportunity, he picked up his phone and called Trunks. He hoped that his friend would pick up the phone and not ignore him.

 _"What do you want, Goten?"_ Trunks' voice sounded from the phone as he picked up. Goten flinched slightly at the snapping tone but managed to brush passed it. "Hey, Trunks. Sorry about today back at the Coffee Shop. I wasn't trying to make fun of you" He apologized.

"I'm just worried about you getting hurt, that's all" Goten heard a heavy sigh coming from Trunks on the other side and his nerve were slightly put to rest, _"Don't be silly, Goten. Laura can't hurt me, she's just a human"_ Trunks replied and Goten frowned.

"Trunks, you know what I mean. I don't want her to hurt you emotionally. She's obviously angry with you and you're feelings might her hurt in the process of asking her out" Goten pointed out and heard Trunks chuckle.

 _"Don't worry! I'll deal with her anger. She can't stay angry forever! She'll eventually cool down once we get to know each other"_ Trunks said but Goten wasn't convinced at all. He worried for his friend and no matter what Trunks was going to say, it wasn't going to change his opinion.

"Trunks-"" _Trunks! Dinner's ready_! " Bulma's voice broke through on the other side of the phone and Trunks yelled back to her before returning to his call from Goten. _"Got to go. We'll talk later again!"_ Trunks ended the call before Goten could utter another word.

He glanced at the clock in his room to see it was about time for dinner and let his shoulders slump. He could only hope that Trunks would be all right but he wasn't going to let his friend get hurt. Under no circumstances.

On the other side, Trunks cut off his phone call and went to sit down at the table where the rest already waited for him. Like usual a feast was prepared for them because of their Saiyan appetites and despite Bra acting like a lady she had a wild appetite.

She was currently finishing with Middle School and would advance to High School next year. She was the top student in class but when it came to social events with friends or shopping her marks seemed to dive to an average state. One thing was for sure, she always, always had a boyfriend.

"Who was that, son?" Bulma asked as she sat down next to Vegeta who was practically devouring anything that came in his way. "Oh, just Goten. He just wanted to tell me something he sees as important" Trunks said and took a bite out of his food.

"You've been talking a lot lately, Trunks. Is there something I need to know about? Oh! And doesn't Goten have a job yet?" Bra questioned and Trunks shook his head. "No, the poor guy's still looking for one while ChiChi makes sure to keep his head in the books" Trunks replied.

Bra grunted and continued eating beside her usually quiet father. She didn't even notice Trunks avoiding one of her main questions but her eyes were locked on her food. She wasn't going to waste even the smallest of crumbles.

"Well, as long as you try to see why it's important to Goten then it's fine. Sometimes it's good to get advice from other people" Bulma said and Trunks nodded. It wasn't really advice that Goten gave him, more like a warning but either way Goten was still worried.

There was no need for it. He could take care of himself and he was sure that his plan was going to work out. He needed to tell her that he wanted to know her better not because of her looks but for who she really was.

* * *

 ** _That Saturday Night..._**

Laura was off from work and Sara, saying that she also had a break, joined her to an outing to a nice club. They both needed to find something to relax a bit and a girl's night out was just the thing they needed.

Laura and Sara sat at a small table while conversing freely. They occasionally laughed together and told each other about interesting things that happened at work and even things that were still to come in the future.

They were both lost within each other's company before Laura dared to glance up only to see two familiar male figures enter the club. One had lavender hair and the other one had jet-black hair. She immediately recognized them as Trunks Briefs and his best friend Goten.

Laura looked at Sara and hid her face form them before they could see her. "Hey, let's go somewhere else to relax. This place is a bit crowded," Laura suggested and Sara pouted childishly at her friend.

"Why? I wanna stay!" Sara whined and Laura stubbornly shook her head. She didn't want to be at the same club with those other two. "Come on, Sara. Let's just go" Laura said and Sara let out a sigh before reluctantly following the redhead.

"But before we go I have to use the restroom first." Sara said and rushed off towards the bathroom with Laura slowly trailing after her. She waited for her friend to finish outside of the room and kept her eyes on the crowd in front of her.

Trunks caught sight of Laura and advanced towards her to attempt to talk to her. "Hey, Laura! Nice seeing you again!" He said in a cheery tone with a smile. Laura chose not to say anything to him but her anger rose just by looking at him.

"How are you?" He asked and Laura growled at the male. Why would he like to know? Why couldn't he just leave her in peace? "Just leave me alone, you jerk!" She snapped at him before she stomped off not wanting to look at him.

Trunks just watched as she left while feeling flabbergasted, Every time he approached her in a friendly way, she would brush him aside coldly. She must really have it in for him, and why? Was it because he turned her down years ago?

At this point, the situation looked pretty grim but he still wasn't ready to give up, not yet. He needed to find a different approach. A more direct approach where he could talk to her. He would get her in a place where she couldn't run.

* * *

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Trunks let out a sigh that was silence by the loud music that boomed through the club. He turned around and walked away. Goten finally took his chance to bring Trunks his drink after the scene that played in front of him.

"You alright? I saw the whole thing with Laura…" Goten said as he and Trunks came to a table where they sat down. Trunks had his thoughts in his head and didn't really listen to everything that was happening around him.

"Hey, Trunks, I have an idea. Why don't you try a more direct approach? You know, try getting her in a place where she can't run off like that" Goten said and broke Trunks out of his trail of thought. Trunks nodded and a ghost of a smirk brushed passed his lips.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Goten. Great minds think alike" Trunks said and Goten snickered at the statement. If only he could think as smart as Trunks did most of the time, then maybe he too would be a genius.

"I'm going to find out where she works. I'll ask that girl she's always with, the cashier at the coffee shop. I'm sure that she'll tell me" Trunks said and Goten nodded. "I think that's a good idea and we go there every morning so you can ask her then" Goten suggested and Trunks grunted.

In Trunks' mind, however, he knew very well that at that point he would be stalking Laura but he was a desperate man. Every time he tried approaching her naturally, she always brushed him aside but this time was going to be different.

She wouldn't be able to brush him aside.

* * *

 ** _Monday morning..._**

Trunks made sure to freshen up early enough to go to the coffee shop. He could barely wait to ask the cashier and had already played the scene in his head a bunch of times. He didn't even know if he got enough sleep but all that matters now was asking the register lady where Laura worked.

Trunks soon arrived at the register and smiled at the female, Sara. He gave an order and she was quick to give him his change. As they both waited for his order he decided that it was the opportunity he was waiting for and started to ask her about Laura.

"Say, do you know Laura Smith? The redhead that comes in here every morning?" Trunks asked and Sara nodded and automatically answered. "Yes" Sara said before she realized that the male standing in front of her was Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

Oh no.

He was the teenager that Laura had asked out in high school. Laura explained everything to her about Trunks and that meant all the words that she didn't want to think about. Why was he asking _her,_ of all people, about Laura?

"Yes, I do know Laura. We're actually friends. She's told me quite a bit about you Trunks Vegeta Briefs" Sara said and her tone slightly darkened and Trunks nodded. "I can only imagine what she told you about me. That woman is a piece of work but I mean no disrespect" Trunks quickly added.

Sara raised a skeptical eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really? Why are you so interested in her now?" Sara asked and Trunks groaned in annoyance. "Great, you too? Look, do you know where I can find her?" Trunks asked and Sara's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Hmm, she works at Kids Time Pediatrics in West City" Sara said as she turned around to grab his coffee that was made. She turned back to him and Trunks gave her a wide grin. "Thanks, that's all I need" Trunks said as he prepared to leave the coffee shop.

"Hey, why are you interested in Laura Smith anyway?" Sara asked and stopped Trunks before he could sprint out of the coffee shop. Trunks stopped in his tracks and glanced back at her with a genuine smile. "I want to get to know her more than the surface" He replied.

"Wow, Laura's so lucky to have your attention. I don't think she knows it yet. Good luck, Trunks!" Sara said to the lavender haired male. Trunks nodded and waved her goodbye before he exited the coffee shop.

* * *

Later on Trunks called the 'Kids Time Pediatrics' and arranged a meeting with Laura Smith. He was relieved that he managed to find an appointment with her and was excited. He couldn't wait to talk to her and now she couldn't run.

Laura extracted her notebook and scanned the rest of her appointments for the day. Her good mood was immediately fouled when she saw that she had a meeting with Trunks Vegeta Briefs. She felt annoyed that this male was once again after her. Why couldn't he put a rest to it?

Laura mentally growled at the thought of his starting to stalk her. Maybe it was time that she finally gave him a piece of her mind and then he'll leave her alone. Instead of reclining the meeting, she accepted and finally decided to tell Trunks once and for all to leave her alone or else.

She wasn't quite sure what she would do with the 'or else' but was sure that a threat would do. He was disrupting not only her social life anymore but her work life as well and she couldn't let him continue on pestering her like this.

Laura went to sit down and glanced at the clock noting that she still had an entire half hour to complete the rest of her paper work before Trunks arrived for his appointment. She let out a silent sigh before getting back to work, trying to get her mind of the male for a while.

A half hour flew by faster than she had hoped it would and before she knew it Trunks was directed to her office where she sat waiting for him. She waited until he was seated before she frowned deeply.

"Are you stalking me or something! Everywhere I go I see you! What do you want from me?" Laura asked while glaring daggers at the male. The thought of him actually sitting in her office was enough to make her blood boil.

"Look, I know that it seems like I'm stalking you but I really mean no harm!" Trunks tried to assure the fiery redhead but she was indifferent towards his statement. "Then what do you want?!" She asked as her patience wore thin.

"I just want to talk to you" Trunks said and Laura found his reply aggravating. "Why do you want to talk to me anyway? You never did before so why now?!" Laura asked and Trunks clenched his teeth, his own anger rising.

"Because I'm attracted to you, Laura!" Trunks yelled back and Laura growled at him. "Why?! Because I'm not two-hundred pounds anymore?!" Laura asked but Trunks was not going to back down, this was his chance.

"Well, maybe that's part of the reason and because I think you're beautiful!" Trunks said. In his mind it sounded perfect but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it wasn't a good thing to say

"Oh, that's the most shallowest thing I've ever heard" Laura said in disgust. "You're just like every other man out there" Laura's eyes started to brim with tears of both anger and sadness. Why was it that he always made her cry? Did he enjoy causing her pain?

"Well, I don't know any other reason because you won't give me a chance" Trunks said calming himself down and felt a painful pang in his chest when he saw her tears. "A chance for what? To have sex with me?" Laura cried as she quickly wiped her tears away.

She hated to show her weakness.

"No! Of course not!" Trunks exclaimed and felt highly offended by her last statement. "I'm not looking for sex. What I'm saying is, give me a chance to get to know you better than just the surface. For the first time, I'm actually interested in you." Trunks pleaded.

"Give me that chance, Laura, please"

* * *

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Laura found herself involuntarily shocked at the fact that Trunks was begging her for a chance. She didn't expect him to go that far and struggled to get her words together. She swallowed thickly and let out a shaky breath.

"Trunks…I-"

Someone suddenly burst through the door and it resulted in both Trunks and Laura jumping in surprise. Laura looked at the door to find one of her workers standing in the door way with a deep frown on her face.

"What on Earth is the commotion about?!" She asked before the worker finally took in the scene in front of her. "Laura, what's going on here? Are you guys-?" Laura cut her worker off when she shook her head frantically. Why was she jumping to conclusions again?

"No! This is Trunks, he's my client. Nothing's going on!" Laura quickly said and her worker raised an eyebrow. Laura silently wished that her worker would just accept her answer and just go away. She didn't want to deal with this too.

"Well, what's your client doing in your personal office?" Her worker asked and Laura sighed in annoyance. Why did this happen to her every time?

"Because, he needed to talk to me about something face to face. I was going to schedule an appointment with him after we were done here" Laura answered and after a few moments the worker decides to drop the topic.

"Well, whatever. You should get back to work, Laura because the supervisor is coming" The worker said and Laura nodded before the other female left the room. Laura let out a sigh and sat back down in her chair before she turned her attention back to Trunks.

"Look, I have to go back to work so will you please leave before you get me fired" Laura silently pleaded the male with little energy after her outburst. Trunks, seeing that he needed to take his leave despite wanting to know what her answer was, nodded.

"Alright, I'll go. But just please think about it" Trunks said and pulled out a small piece of paper before he handed it to Laura. She hesitantly took it and kept staring at the piece of paper as the purple haired male left.

Leaving her with his number and her own thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Outside the Kids Time Clinic..._**

Trunks exited the large building of the clinic with a genuine smile plastered on his face. For the first time in what seemed like ages, he wasn't feeling miserable anymore. It looked like Laura was finally going to give him a chance to talk to him.

Man! He never had this type of problem with girls! Growing up during High School and College, girls were always the ones chasing after him. He never had to make them talk to him like he just had to do with Laura.

Trunks pocketed his hands in his paints and briefly closed his eyes as he thought back at the red haired female. She wasn't like any other girl, that was for sure. She was hard to come by and beautiful.

Luckily, Trunks liked a challenge.

* * *

Later on, Trunks went to the Son's residence to visit Goten. He had to tell him what happened today and he didn't mind it when Goku and ChiChi were there. Trunks landed in front of the door of the small dome like home and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" ChiChi's voice rang in his ears and Trunks heard scurrying behind the door before ChiChi opened it. "Can I-Oh, Trunks! It's nice to see you here! What brings you here?" She asked and Trunks smiled.

"Hi, ChiChi, it's nice to see you too. I actually came by to ask if Goten was here" Trunks said as he stepped inside the house finding it clean like usual. Strangely, when ChiChi wasn't here it was a mess but when she was here it was so neat at times it scared him.

Who knows what she made Goku and Goten do?

"Yes, he's here. He's currently in his room" ChiChi replied and Trunks thanked her. "Do you want something to drink? I was just about to make tea" She offered the male but he shook his head at her suggestion.

"No thanks. I'm fine" He said and ChiChi nodded before Trunks advanced towards Goten's room, only to see Goku. He came into the door with a large fish behind him and Trunks sweat dropped with a nervous laugh. The poor fish.

"Oh, Hi, Trunks! How's it going?" Goku asked as he innocently looked up at Trunks and Trunks chuckled. Who would've thought that the world's strongest fighter looked so innocent at times?

"I'm fine thanks, Goku. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to Goten's room" Trunks said and Goku nodded before dragging the fish into the house. Trunks vaguely heard ChiChi's sharp reply and let out a sigh when he reached Goten's room.

"Hey! Look who decided to visit! What's up, Trunks?" Goten asked as he climbed off his cell phone when this friend stepped into the room. He was surprised to see Trunks there without the male even letting him know that he was visiting.

"Hey, Goten. There are actually quite a few things that are up" Trunks said and Goten immediately noticed his friend's large smile. That could only mean one thing… Trunks sat down on a chair and Goten pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Don't tell me…" Goten trailed off and Trunks nodded before he started to tell him about what happened at the Kids Time Clinic. Goten for ocne was shocked that Trunks ahd good news about Laura.

"I finally got Laura to talk to me and even consider to go out with me." Trunks said and Goten's eyes widened in shock. He was already thinking about going out with this girl just after talking to her? It was a bit…rushed.

"Are you sure, Trunks? You just got to talk to her and now you want to go out with her? Isn't that, well, a bit too fast? I mean she _just_ talked with you" Goten stated but Trunks shook his head. He didn't think it was rushed at all.

"If she agrees just to talk a little then I'll take her out for coffee. Something simple, not too big" Trunks said and Goten let out a sigh. There was no helping with Trunks because he had already made up his mind with this girl.

"Okay, but please don't rush things. Take it slow" Goten said and Trunks smirked while nodding. He knew he had to take things easy when it came to Laura. He didn't want to mess this one up because he really wanted to go out with her.

"Don't worry. I know what I have to do and I'll take this easy. Don't stress about it!" Trunks said but it didn't really calm Goten's worry. Goten nodded and decided to change the subject to avoid any argument with Trunks.

He was happy for Trunks, he really was. He just wanted Trunks to be happy as well and he hoped that this girl didn't mess him up. It was rare that Trunks really liked a girl this much and Goten was wary that he might get hurt.

Dinner time came quickly as they continued to converse casually in Goten's room. Time was one thing that didn't matter to them especially when they were talking. ChiChi gently knocked on Goten's door and their attention shifted towards her.

"Sorry for bothering you guys, but it's time for dinner. Trunks, would you like to stay for dinner?" ChiChi asked and Trunks glanced at Goten before agreeing. He was quite hungry and he did tell his mother that he was going to Goten's.

He joined Goku at the table along with Goten and ChiChi started to plate up the food. Trunks barely got a few words in with Goku before he stuffed his face with ChiChi's food. Trunks merely chuckled and started to enjoy his food as well, there was no way he was wasting it.

"Eat as much as you like, Trunks, there's plenty more food" ChiChi said and Trunks smiled at her. However, before he could say anything Goku grumbled something with a stuffed mouth and ChiChi scowled at her husband. "Goku! Don't talk with food in your mouth!" She scolded.

Goku immediately swallowed down his food and Trunks paled slightly at ChiChi's temper. He didn't know if he'll ever get over it. "Sorry. I said that the food's delicious and you shouldn't miss out on the dessert!" Goku said and Trunks saw Goten nod in agreement.

"Sure"

"So, Goten, when are you going to find a job and settle down?" ChiChi asked as she went to sit at the table to join the three saiyans with eating. Goten immediately looked annoyed at the question was ChiChi was unfazed by his behavior. "I want to have grandbabies, you know?"

Goten almost chocked on his food and spit it out at the last comment before he looked at his mother in horror. Trunks looked at ChiChi with a look of disbelief and felt a feeling of Déjà vu wash over him. "ChiChi, you sound just like my mother!" Trunks said.

"Well, it's High time you two stop chasing those hussies and find a suitable wife. Do you want to marry when you're thirty?" Chichi asked. Trunks wanted to say that his Father basically mated with his mother when he was thirty but kept his mouth shut, knowing it would make the situation worse.

"Aw, come on, ChiChi. They have plenty of time. They'll get there but on their own time" Goku said and ChiChi let out a heavy sigh. She knew her husband was right but she wanted grand children. However, as the situation looked, she'll first have to find her son a suitable wife.

That was going to be a difficult task indeed.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at Laura's house..._**

Laura lay on her bed, her wet hair lay messily on her pillow and her rusty brown eyes stared at the ceiling like usual. She had stayed in that position for a while now after returning home to take a shower and hadn't moved an inch.

She kept debating in her thoughts whether or not to date Trunks Vegeta Briefs. The male that she had a crush on in High School and the same male that broke her heart when she asked him to go out with her.

Now, he wanted to date her. This was the opportunity that most women dreamed of. After all, Trunks was quite a catch, handsome, rich, strong, successful… Despite all that, he couldn't get over his shallow past so why on Earth was he so interested in her?

Why would he dare to follow her to her job and make an actual appointment? Did he like her _that_ much? Was this all a dream? Was this reality? Or was he just playing with her again? He did say that's he was beautiful and that all he knows was…

* * *

 **Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Laura found herself staring at the small paper in her hand with Trunks' number written on it. She could barely work with the male on her mind and struggled greatly to concentrate on something else.

Maybe she should call him? The idea made her swallow thickly and she shook her head to avoid the tension that shot through her body. She couldn't avoid him forever and she had to give him an answer.

Laura groaned feeling a headache coming on. Her thoughts were scattered and she didn't know what to do. Or, she did know what to do but she didn't want to. Then again, this was her chance to finally get that long last talk with Trunks.

Quickly making use of the opportunity, Laura grabbed the phone with a deep breath and dialed Trunks' number. As the phone rang thoughts spiraled in her head and she found herself barely able to hear the ringing with her heart beating in her ears.

What is he didn't pick up? What if he changed his mind and didn't want to talk to her anymore? What if this was all a scam? What if-

"Hello?" Trunks' voice sounded over the phone and Laura immediately froze. What was she going to say to him? She had to think of something fast before he hung up the phone. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked again and Laura cleared her throat.

"Trunks, this is Laura" Laura said and her voice sounded more shaky than she wanted it to be. What was going on with her? A moment ago she was standing her ground against him and the next she was nervous?

"Hi, Laura! Good to hear you again! What's up?" Trunks asked and Laura could practically feel his grin over the phone. He must've known that she would call him back.

"Listen, Trunks, I made my decision. I won't date you but I don't mind talking to you" Laura stated and Trunks' eyes widened on the other side of the phone. She was giving him a chance! This was exactly what he was waiting for.

"That's great! How about tomorrow, at the coffee shop? Does that sound alright with you?" Trunks asked with a wide grin. She was actually willing to sit and talk with him and maybe after a while she'll finally calm down to let things develop between them.

"It's fine by me. I'm available tomorrow night at 9. I'll meet you there" Laura said and Trunks silently fist bumped in his head.

"Great, I'll see you then." Trunks said and rang off. He wanted to add that he couldn't wait but he couldn't rush things when it came to Laura. However, that didn't stop him from being excited to meet up with her again.

Laura on the other hand put the phone own with an almost shaky hand and her heart still beat loudly in her ears. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going out to the coffee shop to talk to Trunks and she silently wondered what was going to come from it.

* * *

Goten was casually laying on his bed like usual when his phone suddenly rang and jumped up into a sitting position. He reached for his phone and wondered who would bother him while he was relaxing away.

"Goten! I thought you would never pick up! What where you doing? Napping?" Trunks' voice reached over the phone and Goten grunted, half asleep. He let out a sigh and fell back onto his bed once again.

"Yeah, you can say that… So, what's up? Any reason for you to call so suddenly?" Goten asked and yawned. Small tears formed in the corner of his eyes but he managed to blink them away before they fell down his cheek.

"You won't believe it, but I've got a date with a certain redhead tomorrow night" Trunks said and Goten exclaimed in shock while his eyes widened. "Well, it's not exactly a date but she agreed to go out and talk" the lavender haired male corrected himself.

"Wow, she really agreed to it?" Goten asked, still surprised that Laura agreed to talk to Trunks. By the way she treated Trunks he expected it to take a bit longer. "That's a pretty good start if you ask me" Goten said again and a small smile formed on his lips.

"I know. I can't wait 'till tomorrow night!" Trunks said and Goten's brows twitched while his smile turned into a frown. He felt that Trunks was rushing things again from all the excitement and that was dangerous.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Trunks. Just slowly become friends with her first" Goten said and he heard a grunt from Trunks. The smile replaced the frown once again and he felt a bit more at ease. This was a good start for Trunks in the right direction.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Laura and Sara..._**

Both girls sat at a small table while drinking their milkshakes and enjoying the calm atmosphere of the restaurant they visited.

Laura had called Sara to meet up with her at their usual restaurant and Sara agreed to join her as soon as she got off from work. She didn't know why Laura had called her but she knew that it was going to be interesting by the way Laura sounded over the phone.

"I finally told Trunks that I would talk to him" Laura said and Sara gasped in shock, her mouth hanging open. She didn't expect that one at all. Damn, Laura was a lucky one to get to talk to Trunks. Sara thought.

"Are you deciding to finally bury the hatched?" Sara asked and Laura frowned as she took a sip form her milkshake. She shook her head and her brows furrowed slightly.

"No, he's not off the hook just yet. I agreed to sit and talk to him but only to get to know him. I'm still somewhat hurt and confused but at the same time curious about his real motives" Laura said and rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"He sounded really sincere during out confrontation in my office but I'm not trusting him just yet." Laura said in a definite tone. She was still very suspicious of the male and untrusting of him.

* * *

 ** _At the Brief's Residence..._**

Dinner at the Brief's residence was unusually quiet for Bulma and Bra and they were quite bothered by the two quiet men at the table. They would occasionally ask something and it would either be answered with a grunt or a short reply.

It was usual behavior for Vegeta but Trunks was in a very good mood and he had his attention inside his head the whole time. When dinner ended Bulma asked Bra to help with the dishes before Trunks pulled his mother closer.

"Mom, guess what? I finally got Laura to talk to me" Trunks said and Bulma smiled while her eyes widened. "We're going to meet at the coffee shop tomorrow night" He added and Bulma was happy for her son. He had tried so hard to get this girl to talk to him and all his efforts finally paid off.

"I'm very happy for you, Trunks, but tread softly. Feel her out slowly and then just basically earn her trust and respect" Bulma said and he nodded. Ever since he came to his mother she gave him good tip and he was sure to use them.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

Trunks softly groaned into his pillow when he felt a piece of his mind reach consciousness but quickly indulged into the tired abyss. It took him forever to finally fall asleep last night and now he was more than tired. Luckily it was still early and he could sleep in…or so he thought.

"Wake up, Trunks. It's time for training" His father's gruff voice reached his ears and Trunks groaned again. He weakly waved off his father and didn't see the irritated look on Vegeta's face.

"I'm not going to train today…" Trunks grumbled inside his pillow and then silence fell upon the room. Just as he was about to fall asleep again, Vegeta grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him right out of bed before dragging him to the training room.

"W-What are you doing, Dad?! I was serious when I said that I'm not going to train today! I have an important appointment tonight!" Trunks said and tried to get out of his father's grip but it was in vain.

"Then you shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. This is your own fault, Trunks. You've been too lazy since you finished College. It's time to get back into shape" Vegeta said before he tossed his son into the training room making the boy yelp.

"We can do this two ways, son. You can either train with me or I can beat you up until you're in shape" Vegeta said and Trunks sweat dropped. What was the difference, exactly?

"How do they differ from each other? You beat me up anyway" Trunks said as he lifted himself off the ground and dusted off his clothes. He was still in his pajamas and his father wanted him to train. He glanced back at Vegeta and saw him smirk evilly.

"The one will hurt a bit and the other one will hurt a lot, plus it will entertain me" Vegeta said and Trunks paled. He didn't know if he was going to survive this one and silently hoped that he would come out alive.

* * *

 **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 ** _The long awaited night..._**

Laura managed to finish work and get off a bit before nine to get ready with her night out with Trunks. She had to work twice as hard today to get things done but now she was on time and happy, more or less.

She started to get read by taking a shower and drying her hair but the problem came in when she wanted to choose an outfit. She had to remind herself that this was not a date and that she had to dress up casually.

She didn't want him to get the wrong impression.

* * *

 ** _At the coffee shop..._**

Trunks sat at one of the tables next to the window, dressed casually, while waiting for Laura to make her appearance. _She should be here any minute now._ He thought to himself and let out a sigh to calm his rising nerves.

He was thinking of what to say to her when she arrived and the time they would spend conversing. He thought of multiple possibilities and certain topics but thinking about them now didn't help him all that much.

He was a little nervous.

As he tried to find a way to calm his nerves, Laura arrived and stepped into the coffee chop before she advanced towards the table. Trunks let out a mental sigh and cheered himself on. He was Trunks Vegeta Briefs, he could do this.

"Hi, Laura" Trunks greeted and Laura gave him a nod with a 'Hi' of her own. Trunks took her appearance to find that she was dressed casually in a pair of dark blue jeans with a dark green top. But she still looked beautiful despite being dressed casual.

Trunks called over one of the waiters and they gave in their orders before Trunks started to run through his things he wanted to ask her. He could only hope that this was going to turn out alright for both of their sakes.

"So, Laura, what have you been doing since you graduated from High School?" Trunks asked as he sat comfortably in his chair and his eyes scanned Laura's unreadable features.

"Well, after High School I went to the West City College for tertiary study to become a Children's Pediatrician. I've always loved working with children and I didn't mind to study for a doctor first. In that time I also decided to get myself 'into shape'" Laura said.

She intentionally said 'in shape' as a 'guild trip' and her tongue had a bit of snap inside it. It was still a time that pained her when she thought about it but it did make her a stronger person. Trunks tried to ignore the comment and continued to ask her questions.

"How did you get into shape, if you don't mind me asking?" Trunks asked to show his interest more on the information than the comments. He had to show her that he wanted to know more about her and not just like her because of her looks.

"The old fashion way, I guess. I went on a strict diet and exercise program. Some people even recommended plastic surgery but I would never do that. Besides, at that time, I didn't have the finances to have plastic surgery" Laura answered and gave a shrug at the end of her statement.

"Well, you look great! It's good that you decided to get into shape" Trunks said and tried his best not to let it sound terrible. However, the harder he seemed to try, the more difficult it got so sound sincere.

"I'm glad that you're happy that I decided to get into shape" Laura smugly added and Trunks refrained from frowning. She was making this difficult for him. Not that he thought she would make it easy for him to talk to her but it wasn't easy to just ignore the comments.

Deciding it was the best path to choose, Trunks once again ignored the smug comment and changed the subject. He just had to think of something to talk about. He glanced up at the walls with the swirling designs on them and nodded to himself.

"This shop has quite an unique design on the walls. Usually words associated with coffee is engraved on the walls at other shops but this one only has swirls painted on them" Trunks observed. Laura, ignoring the male's statement, looked him right in his eyes.

"You know, Trunks, sometimes rejection and disappointment can be good for some people. It made me transform myself into the person that I've always wanted to be" Laura said with determination and Trunks felt a pang in his chest.

She always hit the sensitive spots.

Trunks decided that he needed a break because of the tension that was forming thickly between them. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom" Trunks said and briefly retreated to the men's bathroom before pulling out his phone to text Goten.

 **"Yo, what's up, Trunks? How's the talk going along?"** Goten texted when he read Trunks' message and wondered why he was texting him at this hour.

 **"Laura's sitting here and she's just throwing guild trips at me the entire time. She's so frustrating!"** Trunks texted back and bit his bottom lip while looking at the door of the bathroom. Not a moment wasted, Goten texted him back and he immediately read it.

 **"You knew it wouldn't be easy, Bro. Make her laugh. Tell her about your life right now."** Goten suggested and Trunks let out a sigh while realizing his shoulders. Goten was right. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, he just had to try harder.

 **"Thanks, Goten. I'll take to you later again. Wish me luck"** Trunks texted back before he put his phone away and looked at himself in the mirror. He could do this. There was nothing more in this world that could beat down a half-saiyan.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Back at the table where Laura was sitting one of the workers came over to tell her that they were closing at 10. At the same time he brought their drinks and Laura thanked him before she waited for Trunks to return.

She frowned slightly and briefly wondered if she was too harsh on him. A part of her didn't care for his feelings at all and the other part of her…

"Hey, sorry I took so long but I see our drinks are finally here!" Trunks said when he returned to the table and Laura snapped out of her thoughts. She nodded at the male and decided to take initiative in the conversation.

"Tell me, Trunks, what are your plans further on? Have you decided to take on any work?" Laura asked and took a sip of her warm coffee. It was just what she needed for strength.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the new CEO of Capsule Corp in a week or so since my mother decided to step out of the big seat" Trunks said and Laura raised a curious eyebrow. Only in a week or so? Why was he waiting?

"Why don't you start to work now?"

"Well, my original plan was to chill for a few weeks before starting with my work. I wanted to chill before taking the responsibility of an entire company" Trunks replied but Laura looked at him with a baffled facial expression.

"Chill?"

"Oh, that's now what I mean" Trunks quickly covers up his tracks to avoid any possible conflicts. "I just wanted a breather. I wanted to relax for a while. After all, College was hectic" He said with a nervous laugh before silence surged around them.

Trunks had no idea what to say to break the silence and didn't know if he should break it or not. She was quietly drinking her coffee and he just stared off into his coffee hoping that something would pop out of the swirls of cream to help him with this situation.

 _"Make her laugh"_

'I'll probably ask the guy that designed the walls of the coffee shop to design my office too…" Trunks said and Laura couldn't help but laugh at his statement. What was with him and the designs of the walls?

Seeing her smile, Trunks also smiled. "You know, You're really beautiful when you smile" Trunks said once again and Laura felt her face heat up as she blushed. Did he just compliment her? Why was her heart beating in her ears again?

"I'd like to see more of that" Trunks added in a serious tone and Laura also turned serious at his words. She didn't know what to say to him after that and suddenly felt cornered.

"Well…um…it's almost closing time and I've gotta get home. I have work tomorrow" Laura said and finished up with her coffee. She proceeds to get up but was stopped by Trunks when he suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Wait! It's not 10 o'clock yet!" Trunks said knowing that the time was in fact only nine thirty. He had checked the clock on the furthest wall from where he was seated.

"I'm sorry" Laura said but was still flushed from his earlier compliment about her needing to smile more. She had to admit that she had not seen that comment coming. If only she could get rid of the blush that stained her cheeks!

"When can I see you again?" Trunks asked in a desperate tone and his eyes pleaded her. He didn't want to stop talking to her and things just started to get fun. She actually laughed for something he said and things were looking good.

"Trunks, do you mind letting go of my hand? You're hurting me" Laura says in a serious tone and Trunk's eyes widened. He immediately let go of her hand and gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength!" Trunks said and wanted to slap himself. He needed to remind himself that she was only human and that he could hurt her. "…but when can I see you again?" He asked again and Laura frowned slightly.

"Trunks, I work during the week…" Laura said and watched as his face fall, making her bite her lower lip. "…but I get half days off on Saturdays and Sundays" Laura said, holding her hand that still ached slightly.

"So can we talk more on Saturday, then?" Trunks asked with hope filling his eyes. Laura stared at him for a long time while arguing inside her head if she should agree or disagree with the male and finally gave him an answer.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Laura said and Trunks' face fell once more. He let out a sigh and thought to himself that she was one hard egg to crack. "Goodnight…Trunks" Laura said and Trunks smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Laura"

Laura mustered up a smile of her own.

It was a good night indeed. **Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 ** _Two Days Later..._**

After Trunks and Laura's first get together at the Coffee Shop, Trunks felt refreshed. It was start and even after two days, he was still in a good mood. Despite waking up early being a pain at times, this morning was not one of them.

Trunks freshened up by taking a shower and as he enjoyed the warm water cascading down his form, he recalled that nigh with Laura. He was slightly disappointed that she wanted to get up and leave at 9:30.

However, he was grateful that she was willing to talk with him. It was a start and he even learned a few things about her. Having that in mind, Trunks finished up in the shower and changed into a clean pair of clothing.

As he changed, he caught sight of his cell phone in the corner of his eye and a small smile came onto his lips. He reached out for his cell phone and decided to give Laura a call. It couldn't do that much harm, right?

Agreeing with his thoughts, he rang her number and listened to the ringing of his phone. He hoped that she was able to answer his call and that he wasn't disturbing her. He also hoped that his mother won't mind that he would be a bit late for breakfast.

 **"Hello"**

"Hi, Laura. What's up? Why haven't I heard from you in two days since our talk?" Trunks asked and as soon as he did, he felt like he was pushing her too much. She was working, that could be why she couldn't contact him. He hadn't thought of that.

 **"Trunks... I've been very busy the last two days but I'm not at work. I had a lot of errands to run so I haven't had spare time on my hands"** Laura said and Trunks' theory of her working vanished. A small smile formed onto his lips and he took the next opportunity that was given to him.

"Well, I wanted to ask if you would like to have lunch with me this weekend, that is if you're not too busy" Trunks quickly added the last part. He didn't want to rush anything with her but he wanted to see her again.

Laura didn't answer for a while and was hesitant. She didn't think it was a good idea to see him again so soon and bit her bottom lip. **"I'll call you on Friday or Saterday and let you know"** She replied and Trunks' smile faltered slightly.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then" Trunks greeted and they both hung up the phone to end the conversation. Trunks sighed deeply and said to himself: "Just be patient" If he didn't know any better he'd say that she almost didn't want to see him again.

But, he was sure that he'll grow on her someday.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

As Laura sat at her desk in her office she let her thoughts trail off on their own. _Damn! He just doesn't want to leave me alone!_ Laura thought and let out a heavy sigh before another thought came up.

He must really be interested in her...since he was so persistent. Despite her annoyance with her former classmate, she was somewhat...flattered. Never in her life had she received this much attention from the opposite sex which brought back her better High School Memories.

 _Flashback_

 _Five Years ago during Junior years in High School very near to homecoming. Laura sat in class with the rest of the students while waiting for the homeroom bell to ring. A pretty blond girl with blue eyes suddenly walked into the class with the two of her friends by her sides._

 _Cindy Wu._

 _Trunks turned around and immediately stopped the conversation between him and Goten and the other males. He walked up to the blond, completely oblivious from Laura's presence who was also in the classroom._

 _Laura watched as Trunks asked the blond if she would go with him to homecoming and after suffering the screaming of the three girls she replied with a 'yes'._

 _End of Flashback_

But alas, she wouldn't give into the flattery so easily. She would indeed give him a chance and feel him out. She wanted to know if he was as sincere as he claims to be.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Brief's Residence..._**

Everyone sat at the table while enjoying their usual silent breakfast which was occasionally interrupted by Bulma and Bra who seemed to be the only normal people who conversed. The other two males had their attention stuck on their own thoughts.

"So, Trunks. How did the date go with Laura?" Bulma asked and Bra gasped. She hadn't heard that Trunks was on a date though it wasn't _that_ shocking. Shrugging off the thought she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Technically, it wasn't a date. We just talked and got to know each other more" Trunks corrected and Bulma nodded. She actually knew it was just a get together but she was glad that Laura had agreed to see him. She was proud of Trunks that he was trying so hard to get her.

"Tch, shouldn't you be focusing more on training instead of going after those weak humans you call Bimbos?" Vegeta scoffed and took a bite out of his toast while giving Trunks a disapproving look. Bulma glared at Vegeta and her eye twitched slightly.

"They're not bimbos! They're called women, Vegeta!" Bulma scolded the male and Vegeta huffed. He finished up with his breakfast faster than the others and swallowed down the last bite of his toast before standing up.

"Whatever." Vegeta said and turned to leave the kitchen but stopped. "Meet me in the Gravity Room when you're done" He then left without another word and Trunks sighed heavily. He knew very well that Vegeta was talking to him. At times he didn't know who wanted to kill him more.

His Father or Laura.

"Don't forget that you start to work on Monday, Trunks" Bulma said as Trunks stood up to put his dishes in the sink and he silently nodded. "Are you planning to find a place of your own?" Trunks turned towards his mother and nodded again.

"Yes, I'm going to need my own space" Trunks said and he expected his mother to make a sad facial expression but instead she smiled at him. Trunks raised an eyebrow at his mother but she turned away, her smile widening into a smirk.

"I understand. Especially if you want to settle down with Laura someday" Bulma said teasingly and Trunks flushed a deep crimson while Bra burst out laughing.

"Mother!"

"Haven't we already had this conversation? Granted that I'm extremely attracted to her, I'm not going to ask her to marry me, not until she calms down" Trunks said while trying to rid his face from the embarrassment.

"Well, just give her enough time. She's just getting use to the idea of dating you" Bulma said and Bra laughed even harder at the last statement. Trunks growled and shook his head before he walked out of the kitchen.

 _Women._

* * *

 ** _At 5:30pm..._**

Trunks was woken up from his daily nap when his phone went off and he groaned as he reached out for it. Goten was calling. Trunks let out a tired sigh and ran his fingers through his hair before he picked up the phone.

"Yo, Trunks! You'll never guess what happened!" Goten exactingly exclaimed over the phone and Trunks had to take the phone a few inches away from his ear. He was barely awake and the screaming in his ears didn't make him feel any better.

"No, I won't..."

"Well, I got hired at a commercial bank and I start working on Monday!" Goten said and Trunks' eyes widened. Goten got a job. _The Goten_ actually landed a job? Miracles did seem to happen. Trunks smiled and forced down a yawn that wishes to escape his lips.

"That's great! I'm glad that you finally landed a job! I think this calls for a celebration, Buddy. Let's meet at West City Mall in fifteen minutes. How does that sound?" Trunks asked and could practically feel Goten grin over the phone.

"Oh Yeah! I'll see you there!"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at Kids Time Clinic..._**

Laura sighed as she finished up with another load of paperwork and stretched her muscles. As she did so, her secretary stepped into her office and Laura looked at her with a tired facial expression. She honestly didn't want any more work than she already had.

"The Boss said that you could take the rest of the evening on. We're closing in early today" She said and Laura's eyes widened. She watched as her secretary left and frowned in confusion mixed with a bit of relief.

She wasn't scheduled to get off until a few more hours. She was grateful though that she was given the opportunity to go home early and get in some sleep. Not wasting the golden time that she was given she quickly took her things and walked up to her car.

Just as she was about to get into her car, her phone rang. Laura raised an eyebrow and answered her phone only to see that it's Sara on the caller ID. **"Hi"** Sara greeted and Laura smiled as she got into her car.

"Hi"

 **"Are you still busy with work?"** Sara asked over the phone and silently hoped that Laura would say that she wasn't. Laura put her keys in the slot and sat back in her car to listen to what Sara had to say.

"No, I actually for off early today. Why? What's up?" Laura asked and hoped that something didn't happen to Sara. Luckily Sara was quick to put Laura's nerves to rest with a much better reply.

"That's great! Would you mind to come with me to the mall? I want to buy a dress to one of my friend's wedding and I don't have an idea to buy! It's next weekend and I would really appreciate it if you can help me" Sara pleaded and Laura chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see you there in 15"

* * *

 ** _At the mall..._**

"You say that her color scheme is lights blue and white? That's quite a winter theme, don't you think?" Laura asked and Sara nodded as they walked in to a wedding dress store. Laura raised an eyebrow at her own question and found the theme odd.

"Yeah, but she likes winter so I guess that's why she chose the theme. Oh! How about this one?!" Sara ran towards the first dark blue dress that she saw and Laura sweat dropped. Sara took it off the rack but Laura shook her head.

"No, that's a bit too dark. You have to find something soft like a light blue or a baby blue" Laura said and Sara bit her bottom lip. She put the dress away and looked at Laura with disappointment. Laura laughed and shook her head.

"Come on, we haven't even started to search yet" Laura said and Sara's face lit up. She nodded and they both started to look for a suitable dress to wear for the wedding.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Trunks and Goten..._**

"I'm telling you, man. Things have been going our way since we finished college. We've both got jobs. Things are looking bright for us. Now if only we could find wives." Goten said and Trunks laughed at his friend's statement.

"What about Sara?" Trunks suggested as he thought about the cashier that worked at the coffee shop. He think they would make a nice pair but Goten's face didn't show any emotion after the question was even asked.

"What about Sara?"

"Well, don't you think she's pretty?" Trunks asked and Goten gave him a weird look between disbelief and 'Really?' Goten, oblivious to his own thoughts accidently said something aloud that should've stayed.

"She's not as pretty as Laura"

"Hey! Watch it, Buster! She's mine! Get your own redhead!" Trunks snapped at the male getting a little possessive at Goten's comment. Goten raised an eyebrow and gave his friend a smug expression.

"Redhead? You never liked redheads. Back in the day you only dates blondes" Goten pointed out and despite Trunks wanting to argue with his friend he knew it was the truth. He had a thing for blondes when he was in High School.

"Well, times have changed, my friend, and so have I" Trunks said finding it the best reply and Goten chuckled. They found a table in the food court and decided to sit down before they called the waiter. Their Saiyan appetites had to be put to rest first.

* * *

Sara and Laura finally came out of the dress store after finding the best suitable dress for her to wear to the wedding. It was hard work but they managed to get through it. Sara was as could be and Laura was more tired than before.

"Laura!"

Laura looked up only to see Trunks calling her and it looked like he was with someone. Wait a minute. It was Trunks and Goten. Oh, her day couldn't possibly get any better. Why did he have to be here?

"Hi!" Trunk greeted as he and Goten started to walk towards them with a smile. Laura managed to muster up a smile of her own while Sara waved at the two males approaching, not noticing Laura's slight discomfort with the situation.

"What brings you Ladies here? I thought you were at work, Laura" Trunks said and Laura nodded. She was about to answer but Sara intercepted her before she could.

"Laura got off early from work and she's helping me pick out a dress for a wedding" Sara answered and glanced at Laura. She merely nodded at the female's response and Trunks nodded in understanding.

"Would you guys like to join us?" Goten offered and Laura immediately knew it meant trouble. A lot of trouble. She still haven't decided if she wanted to see Trunks again and she didn't want to find out like this.

"I really should be heading home-""I'm a little hungry after all this shopping" Sara interrupted Laura once again and her eyes widened. She looked at Sara with a disbelief facial expression while Trunks smiled.

"Come on, please" Trunks begged with a smile while looking directly at Laura. She bit her bottom lip before sighing in defeat. There was no going against a friend who was hungry and a pair of blue eyes begging.

"Okay, why not?"

All four of them sat down at the table and at first it was awkward with no one saying anything. However, the atmosphere was quickly broken when Sara and Goten started to talk repeatedly and barely gave each other a chance to say something.

Trunks noticed Laura smiling slightly at her friend and sweat dropped when Goten said something back that made them both laugh. "They're both a bit of a bubble mouth, don't you think?" Trunks asked and Laura glanced at him.

She laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I don't even think they would notice if we just left them here on their own" She added and Trunks chuckled. Finding that she was strangely comfortable with the situation, Laura smiled.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after was a good night indeed.

* * *

 **Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 ** _Later that night..._**

After leaving the mall, Trunks and Goten decided to fly around while chilling like they used to when they were teenagers. They enjoyed the cold breeze against their skins and enjoyed being in the air. It was one of the most helpful techniques ever used.

"You know, Goten. I think you should consider asking Sara out. I think you two are really a good match and you couldn't stop talking to each other as well" Trunks brought up and broke the lingering silence that surrounded them.

"She really seems to like you and she's a bit more on the friendlier side than Laura" Trunks added and didn't add the part that she was much friendlier than Laura. Although his eyes were completely set on the redhead he thought of Goten and Sara.

He would have more luck with the female. Sara may not be as pretty as Laura but she was still pretty. Her raven-black hair and dark blue eyes with porcelain skin made her attracting and it was a typical Goten-type girl.

Trunks glanced at Goten and smirked as a thought made it across his mind. "Sara's probably the type of woman that ChiChi would want you to marry" Trunks said and Goten started to freak out a little at the fact that Trunks was pushing Sara onto him.

"Come on, Goten. You're not interested in _those_ types, are you?" Trunks asked again, when he saw his friend's reaction. He didn't notice how pushy he was being and he wasn't going to give up on the idea of Goten and Sara.

"What types?"

Goten was completely oblivious to what Trunks was suddenly implying and Trunks mentally groaned at his friend. "I mean the hussy types, Goten." Trunks said and Goten nodded in understanding. "Wouldn't you want a woman who has more respect for herself?"

"Oh yeah, I see. Of course I don't want a woman like that, Trunks" Goten said before he smiled at his friend. "I'm not in that game anymore" Goten added and Trunks smiled at his friend. He was relieved to hear that.

"Good. Laura's a hell of a lot different from the shanks' I used to date. For one, she has more self-respect except for her attitude, but I'll deal with that" Trunks said and they both burst out laughing at his statement.

"Good luck with that one!" Goten said and they laughed again. After the laughter a comfortable silence started to surround them once again. However, Goten's thoughts bothered him and he decided to talk about what troubled him.

"Trunks..."

"Yeah?" Trunks asked and glanced towards Goten who had a troubled facial expression. He raised an eyebrow at his friend's sudden behavior and wondered what had brought it up. One moment they were laughing and the next moment Goten was dead serious.

"Are you trying to satisfy your mom's expectations as a CEO and a family man?" Goten asked in a serious tone but a friendly tone broke though. Trunks was shocked at first and waited before he answered.

"If and when the time comes, I'll take the plunge with Laura" _And finally put and end to my carefree bachelor days._ Trunks thought and Goten nodded. Truth was, Trunks wasn't in love with Laura. He was just physically attracted to her.

* * *

 ** _At Sara's apartment..._**

Sara and Laura arrived at her home and started to pack out the bags of clothing and accessories they bought. As they put the shopping bags away Sara decided to break the lingering silence around them.

"Today was fun especially when we found Trunks and Goten at the mall." Sara said and Laura briefly froze before she let out a sigh. She put two of the bags down on a cupboard before she went to get the other bags.

"Well, I guess"

"Oh, come on Laura! Admit it! You were happy that you got to see Trunks again," Sara said in a smug tone. "He was so happy to see you and he was smiling at you the whole time~" Sara stated in a dreamily tone and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Sara, you sound like a love struck teenager. Even a school no doubt" Laura said and almost wanted to laugh at the statement. Sara shrugged off the comment and sat back into a comfortable chair after loading the last of the bags.

"I'm just saying, Laura, Trunks seem really sweet. Try cutting him a little more slack. Relax a little!" Sara said and Laura's brow twitched slightly.

"I am cutting as much slack as I can, alright? I'm at least willing to talk to him and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with Trunks" Laura stated and raised an accusing eyebrow at her friend.

"Laura Smith! I am not in love with him! I don't know, maybe I just envy you a little for all the attention you're getting right now" Sara murmured the last words and averted her eyes to the ground. Laura let out a sigh and sat down beside her.

"Just, don't be so eager. Don't make the same mistakes I did in High School. I was so eager to talk to Trunks Vegeta Briefs that I got hurt in the process" Laura said in a bitter tone. She was so over all that High School Drama crap.

"I'm sorry, Laura. High School must have been tough for you" Sara said and unexpectedly hugged Laura. Laura relaxed in the female's embrace and a small smile came onto her lips. She put her hand on her friend's arm and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Sara... So, what about Goten?" Laura asked and Sara jumped while breaking the embrace with Laura. However, the redhead female just tried to switch the topic away from her and Trunks.

"What about Goten?"

"He also seems nice and he's kind of funny" Laura pointed out with a smile. The truth was, she had more respect towards Goten Son than Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Sara frowned slightly and pursed her lips.

"Are you asking me to go out with Goten Son? The best friend of the person who turned you down in High School? Wouldn't that be like some kind of betrayal?" Sara asked and Laura laughed at the female's question.

"Why would it be betrayal? Goten Son has done nothing to me, but I just hope and pray that Goten does not possess the same shallow mind of Trunks" Laura said and this time it was Sara's turned to laugh at her.

"Doubts it. You told me that those two had been inseparable since they've been in diapers" Sara said and a small smile came onto her lips. "If he wants me, then Goten must come to me. I'm not desperate enough to chase after him" She finished and Laura chuckled.

"Well said"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the other side of town..._**

A sexy blonde woman and her brown haired vixen friend sat at a small table in a bar. The blonde female enjoyed smoking a cigarette while her friend enjoyed her small glass of alcohol. These two were very familiar for High School students.

Cindy Wy and Victoria Chan.

"I think it's time I get me my man, Vicky. The only way that Trunks will fall into my lap is if I seduce him. After all, every man is the same. I'll seduce him once and he'll want to marry me" Cindy said and her friend grinned at her.

"Only you can do it, Cindy. After all, you already went to him to homecoming and dated for a year and a half in college. If anyone can get him, it's you" Victoria said and Cindy chuckled darkly. He may have left her two years ago but she was back.

"I'm finally going to make Trunks Vegeta Brief's mine once and for all"

* * *

 **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 ** _On a Friday Night..._**

After a long day of work, Laura finally returned home. Tired and in need of a shower, Laura entered her bathroom. She started the shower and stepped inside before indulging herself in the heat of the water. It washed away all her aches of the day.

Laura let out a sigh when a specific male crossed her thoughts and she let her hands fall by her side. Maybe she should give Trunks a call and tell him that they can meet on Saturday evening. She worked only half days on Saturdays anyway.

Laura nodded to herself and turned off the water. She was going to do it. She was going to call Trunks and arrange a meeting with him for tomorrow evening.

* * *

 ** _The next evening at the Coffee Shop..._**

Laura was definitely not used to asking a male to go out to chat as she did with Trunks and her heart was thumping loudly against her chest. She hoped that he didn't get the wrong idea but she expected him to see it as an opportunity to suddenly take everything to the next step.

He didn't.

Instead, they both sat soundly at a table at the Coffee shop, enjoying each other's company Of course, Laura was still completely guarded against the male. She wasn't going to let him just do what he wanted to but it couldn't hurt to relax a bit...could it?

"...Goten looked endlessly for it and didn't know where it was and in the end it was actually in one of his pockets. He was so mad at me for that, he didn't talk to me for a whole fifteen minutes" Trunks told Laura before they both burst out laughing.

Laura couldn't believe the pranks Trunks would pull on poor Goten and she couldn't believe that he actually fell for it. "Wait, only fifteen minutes? You two must've been quite close" She pointed out and Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, well we did grow up together. You can say that Goten's like a brother to me. We've been through a lot, more than a lot of people know and we've done a lot as well" Trunks said and Laura smiled.

"I've heard how mischievous you two were when you were younger. Especially you Trunks. If I heard correctly you were the instigator most of the time" Laura said and Trunks' eyes widened slightly while she laughed.

"Hey! I wasn't _that_ bad!"

"Oh, yes you were! You were the one that was always getting poor Goten into trouble" Laura pointed out and Trunks was stuck. She did have a point but Goten wasn't the only one that got into trouble! He was scolded a bunch of times by his mother.

"It's only because Goten was dumb enough to listen to me." Trunks grumbled out and Laura laughed at him again. Trunks laughed as well, finding that her laughter was addictive. He was glad that he could get her to laugh.

It was a while before their laughter died down and Trunks cleared his throat. "Enough about my childhood, how was yours, Laura?" Trunks asked and Laura's face immediately fell. She frowned deeply and looked down.

"Mine? I was a Miss Rolly Poly."

"That's not what I meant. Forget about what you looked like. Tell me what were you like" Trunks said slightly annoyed that she was still clinging to her past. He eyed her carefully and waited for her to respond.

In that moment, as he observed her, he admired her beauty once more. Her reddish brown eyes, her porcelain skin and how well it fitted her red hair. She was so beautiful. He just wanted to see a softer gentler side of her. Nevertheless, she was guarded, too angry with him and the past.

"I was light as a child. I was an introvert and didn't have that much to call a friend. Either the friends I used to have moved away or we just never talk to each other again. But I have a lot of memories that I won't forget" Laura says and was reminded of her pained High School life, without friends.

"Wow, it's getting late. I have to go" Laura said in an annoyed tone and stood up. She didn't like it when she was reminded of her past and yet, Trunks did it every time.

"Wait! Are you mad at me? Did I offend you?" Trunks asked, confused at Laura's sudden change of mood. One moment they were both laughing and the next she wanted to leave. He didn't know what he said to offend her and if he did, he would apologize.

"No, you didn't" Laura lied through her teeth, as she turned serious once again. She didn't understand how men could be such airheads at times...

"Oh well, um, can I call you later?" Trunks asked hopefully and Laura regretfully looked at his blue eyes as he begged her. She urged herself to say no but she found that she couldn't and swallowed thickly.

"Um...yes..." Laura said and averted her eyes away from him while running her small hand through her silky red hair. Trunks couldn't help but stare at her in awe. How was it that he only noticed how beautiful she was now? How could he not see it before?

* * *

 ** _Later that Night..._**

After returning from his meeting with Laura, Trunks sat down at the kitchen table. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his lavender strands. He had his head hanging and his shoulders were slumped.

"Oh, Trunks, you're back. How was your date will Laura?" Bulma asked as she stepped inside the room to find her son slumping in his seat. She frowned slightly at the scene while Trunks glanced up at his mother.

"She's so guarded and angry...I try so hard just to make her laugh but it doesn't always work..." Trunks trailed off and sighed heavy once again. Bulma decided to take a seat at the kitchen table and gave her son a sympathetic facial expression.

"Maybe there's more behind Laura's demeanor than just you, Trunks. Just give her more time. I'm sure she'll come around soon enough" Bulma said and put a soothing hand on his. Trunks was about to say something but was interrupted by someone who stepped inside the room.

"Meet me in the Gravity room tomorrow morning" Vegeta's voice reached their ears and Trunks groaned. Bulma's mood was immediately worsened when Vegeta disturbed their chat and gave him a glare.

"But Dad, I have to work on Monday! I won't have time for training!" Trunks whined and silently hoped his Father would agree to no training. However, Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not my problem" Vegeta said making Trunks slump his shoulders once again. Vegeta started to exit the room and Bulma's brows twitched in agitation.

"You know I'm sitting here too, right?" She asked the male with her glare only intensifying by the second. Trunks could feel the tension rise in the room and swallowed thickly. However, his Father was indifferent from Bulma's mood and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever" Vegeta replied. Bulma watched as he walked out of the room and gritted her teeth angrily. Trunks sweat dropped at his Mother's anger and knew that his Father had just set off a ticking time bomb.

"Oh, that man makes me so angry!"

* * *

 ** _That Sunday Afternoon..._**

He had finally managed to convince himself that it was time. He had thought long and hard over it and maybe he should give it a try. After all, Trunks did say that he and Sara hit it off well so why not try?

"Trunks, I'm finally going to do it. I'm going to approach Sara" Goten said as they walked side by side towards the Coffee Shop. It was about the same time Sara was busy getting off work and neither of them knew they would meet each other...

"It's about time! Go for it, Goten! I'm sure she'll say yes!" Trunks said and gave Goten a playful nudge on his shoulder. Goten grinned, feeling a lot more confident than before and was about to say something until Sara stepped outside of the Coffee Shop.

"Speak of the devil" Trunks murmured with a smirk and Goten was shocked. He couldn't say anything and Trunks chuckled. "Hey, Sara!" Trunks called and the female turned around towards the two approaching males.

"Oh, hey, Trunks, Goten!"

"H-Hey!" Goten greeted and Trunks noticed how nervous his best friend was. It was shocking to him because Goten was...well, Goten. He was never nervous when approaching a girl. Deciding to help his friend, Trunks nodded to himself.

"Oh, would you look at the time? My Mom's going to have my head! I'll see you guys later!" Trunks said before he walked away leaving the other two. Goten mentally cursed his friend for leaving him a lone before he let out a sigh. This was his chance.

"Wow, hi mom must really be strict, huh? So what were you two doing here anyway?" Sara asked, oblivious to the situation and Goten gave her a smile.

"We were just chilling around before bumping into you here. It's actually great, because I wanted to ask you something" Goten said and Sara raised an eyebrow. He was looking for her? Well, that made since since they were on their way to the coffee shop.

"Sure, I'm all ears"

"Do you, um, want to go out sometime? I mean, only if you're available after work hours and so" Goten asked and Sara was shocked for a few moments before grinning.

"Yeah, why not? I'm available next Saturday if you want to do out. How about you pick me up on eight Saturday night?" Sara suggested and Goten blinked a few times. She said yes? He grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

"It sounds perfect!"

* * *

 **Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 ** _Late Sunday Night..._**

Goten grinned from ear to ear as he flew back home after a wonderful date with Sara. It was definitely a night he would remember and hopefully they could go on a date again. He let out a sigh as he dived down and landed in front of his house.

He entered the small building and greeted his parents who looked blankly at him. Goku and ChiChi glanced at each other before smiling. "I take it the date went well, Goten" ChiChi said just as Goten exited the room.

"You bet!" He called back and chuckled when he heard ChiChi already planning to get Sara to come and visit them. He entered his room and fell onto his bed with a deep sigh. _What a night..._ Goten thought and just as he closed his eyes, his phone rang.

He picked up the phone without even looking at the Caller ID and the first person who came to his thoughts was Sara. **"Hello, Goten"** That wasn't Sara or even Trunks. Goten growled dangerously when he recognized the voice.

"Cindy Wu" Goten's tone was dangerously low and he could feel his anger boiling within his veins. The Blonde that messed Trunks up badly and now she was calling him? He wondered how she got his number but knew that her dark haired friend probably gave it to her.

 **"It's been a long time. The three of us haven't spoken in two years"** Cindy said and Goten was reminded of homecoming. In Junior Year, Trunks asked Cindy to be his date and they had been dating since then.

Between High School and College Cindy and Trunks were on and off until around two years ago. Trunks finally decided to break it off with Cindy once and for all and in Goten's opinion, it was the best decision Trunks ever made.

"Well, a lot of things have changed since then and we're busy-" Before Goten could even try to finish his sentence, Cindy cut him off. It was another one of her annoying traits.

 **"Busy doing what exactly? You're not too busy to philander around right now, but you're too busy to catch up with old friends, is that it?"** The blond woman asked in annoyed and somewhat hurt tone.

Goten ran his hand across his face and sighed deeply. He never could stand that Blonde. Always wanting to be the center of attention. The only reason he put up with her was because of Trunks who dated her.

But now, it was another story entirely.

"What do you want, Cindy? I have work in the morning," Goten said in yet another low and dangerous tone. He hoped that she would leave him alone and let him go to bed already. It was late and he was annoyed.

 **"I want to know about Trunks. Do you think you can get a hold of Trunks for me? I want to talk to him"** Cindy asked thinking about the particular lavender haired male. _Trunks and I have some unfinished business._ She could feel her desire for the male grow by just thinking about him.

"You know very well how you can get in touch with Trunks. Besides, I doubt he'd want to see you" Goten said in a disgusted tone. There was no way that Trunks would want to talk to her ever again let alone talk with her.

 **"Oh, why is that? Is he in love with someone?"** Cindy probed in an annoying tone. She couldn't understand why her Trunks wouldn't want to see her and she wanted to know why he wouldn't want to.

"None of your damn business, Cindy! Trunks' personal life is no longer your business!" Goten snapped back at the female and he could feel his anger push up. How dare she come back and make as if everything was fine?!

 **"What was that?!"**

"You heard me! You and Trunks are not together anymore. Moreover, as far as Trunks is concerned, his personal life is none of your business anymore! Now, goodnight" Goten said before he ended the call.

On the other side, Cindy was practically yelling in frustration and threw a tantrum. "Ooh, that man! I was never fond of Goten. The only reason I put with that idiot was because of Trunks!" Cindy thought loudly before falling down onto her queen-sized bed.

Goten threw his phone onto the cupboard and let out a frustrated sigh. "That woman-!" His eyes shot up to his door when he heard someone knock and Goku entered his room. Goten mentally cursed for his yelling.

"Who're you yelling at, Goten?"

"Oh, no one special... Just an old classmate from High School" Goten replied and hoped that his father would give up on asking the questions. He was tired and wanted to go sleep. His good mood had long gone.

"A Classmate?" Goku asked as he raised an eyebrow and wondered what type of classmate it was that made Goten so angry. It was seldom that Goten would lose his temper and it worried him slightly.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just a thing of the past" Goten said and tried to sound convincing. He let a small smile come across his lips but it never reached his eyes. Goku saw Goten's discomfort and nodded in understanding.

"Well, I hope you patch things up with your classmate soon" Goku said and Goten mentally snorted at the statement. There was no way he was ever get things right with Cindy. Goku turned towards the door and Goten snapped out of his thoughts.

"Goodnight, Dad"

"Goodnight, Goten!" Goku greeted cheerfully and exited the room. Goten sweat dropped slightly at his Father's sudden change in mood before he let out a deep sigh. He flopped back onto his bed and briefly closed his eyes. He silently wondered what life would be like without that woman.

As he got up to change into his pajamas, Goten hoped and prayed that Cindy Wu wouldn't pose a problem between Trunks and Laura. Considering that Trunks was dead set on Laura. He also knew very well that Trunks and Cindy were on and off again between High School and College.

 _I'll call Trunks on Monday and warn him about Cindy._ Goten thought tiredly before he climbed into bed and finally dozed off into sleep.

* * *

 **Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 ** _Monday Morning..._**

It was early in the morning around 8 am and Trunks was already sitting in his office as the new CEO of Capsule Corp. It was his first day of work and he was already finishing off loads of document stacked on top of his tables.

Contracts, licenses and agreements needed to be signed and he had a busy schedule later that afternoon. However, Trunks didn't mind at all. He enjoyed the new work and it kept his mind fresh as he continued to work through the papers.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the lobby, Cindy entered the large building through the front doors and walked up to the front desk. Her smile was charismatic and she carried herself highly as she walked up to the female behind the desk.

"Hi, welcome to Capsule Corporation. Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?" The female secretary of Trunks asked Cindy as he looked up from her work. She wore a pair of glasses and her hair was neatly tied in a bun behind her head.

"Yes, I want to speak with Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Please see if he's available" Cindy said and the female secretary nodded. She checked Trunks' schedule and found that he had no meetings before smiling at Cindy.

"Yes, he's available. Right this way, Miss" The secretary said and led Cindy towards Trunks' office. The Blonde woman smirked and practically laughed within her head. After two years, she was finally going to see him again.

Trunks, however, was unaware of the female who was on her way to his office. He was so busy that he barely even heard the phone ring and sighed deeply. He reached out for his phone and answered it to found that it was Goten calling.

"Hey, Trunks! I'm sorry ! I know you're at work but I need to tell you something!" Goten's voice hastily said over the phone and Trunks' brows furrowed. He hadn't heard Goten rush his words like that in a while.

"Whoa! Deep breaths, Goten. Now tell me what's wrong" Trunks said and chuckled at his friend's behavior. Did he think that he'll get in trouble by just calling him at work? He didn't understand Goten at times.

 **"No, you don't understand! Yesterday I got a call from you won't guess who!"** Goten said and Trunks was about to ask who before his office door opened up. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar Blonde step inside and his mouth went dry. **"It was-"**

"Cindy"

Cindy grinned at the male in a seductive way while Goten was baffled. **"Yeah! How did you know?!"** Goten asked but Trunks didn't reply. He stared at his secretary who led Cindy inside his office and frowned deeply.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Sir, but this lady wanted to speak with you." His secretary said and Trunks had to control himself before he crushed his phone from his shock. He heard Goten still screaming on his phone and took a deep breath while his secretary exited.

"Goten, I'll call you back later" **"Wait! Trunks! What's-?"** Trunks hung up his phone before Goten could say anything else. It had been two years. Two years since he saw Cindy and now she was standing in his office with a smug smirk covering her red lips.

Trunks could feel anger surge through his veins and his facial expression showed his annoyance."What are you doing here, Cindy?" Trunks asked through gritted teeth and Cindy let out a fake laugh.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Trunks? It's been two long years since I've seen you!" Cindy said and gave him puppy dog eyes like she used to when they were in High School. Trunks felt his heart beat pick up and swallowed thickly.

"I...You...Why-?" Trunks couldn't find the words to express himself and stuttered. Cindy always had a strange effect on him. He was angry and irritated at the female that stood in front of him but also had his heart beating in his ears.

What was wrong with him?

"I've missed you, you know? Two years is a very long time and it made me think everything over. I thought long and hard about this. What do you say we get back together? It'll be just like old times," Cindy said and Trunks managed to snap out of his haze.

"Sorry, Cindy, but we're over. We're never getting back together, ever. I have no interest in being with you." Trunks said and Cindy's eyes widened in rage. "Besides, I'm already seeing someone" He added and thought that Cindy would explode.

"Who? Who are you seeing?!" Cindy asked and slammed her hands onto his table but Trunks was unfazed by her behavior. Cindy's eyes burned with rage but Trunks had his face impassive and hid his emotions.

"It's none of your business. Now, leave. I have a lot of work that I need to complete" Trunks ordered in a low tone and Cindy growled. She turned away to leave and stormed out of his office door with one thought crossing her mind.

 _I will find that woman!_

Trunks let out a relieved sigh when Cindy left his office but was extremely irritated. After two years she had the nerve to waltz back into his office and practically pursue him! She hasn't changed at all.

She was still the same as in High School and still irritating. He was glad that she left and hoped that it could stay that way. But he had a nagging feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he would see her.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Laura sat in her office at Kids Time Clinic and was busy with an appointment with a married couple. They seemed to have problems with giving their three-year-old son the right nutrition and called her for advice.

"I see that you wrote here that he eats very unusual. One day he eats more than usual and the other days he barely eats anything. Is that correct?" Laura asked and the parents nodded. Laura smiled and lifted her eyes from the document.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with him at all. It's completely normal that his appetites go in spurts. As long as you offer him a healthy selection, he'll get what he needs to stay healthy" Laura said and the parents smiled in mild relief.

"I'm glad to hear that! What do you recommend we give to him? We don't know what he needs the most and if the amounts are enough for him" The mother asked. Laura smiled at them before reaching for a pen and paper.

"Well, the two things that are the most important is Calcium and Fiber. Calcium develops strong, healthy bones and teeth. Is he's lactose-intolerant I'll highly recommend either lactose-free food or Calcium supplements." Laura said and laughed lightly.

"Though I find that children don't like the Calcium supplements so the other option is much better. Fiber is important because it helps with the digestion of the child. I recommend that you need to encourage the intake of Fruits and vegetables" Laura added and the parents nodded.

They still had troubled facial expressions and Laura gave them a reassuring smile. "If you have any problems with how to give him the correct amount of each building block then I'll give you the number of one of my most trusted Dietitians" Laura said and wrote the number on the paper.

"You think that'll help?"

"Yes, definitely. He's the best in the business. If you need any more advice, feel free to contact me again and I'll help you" Laura said and the parents smiled at her while taking the piece of paper from her.

"We'll definitely stay in touch. Thanks so much, Ms. Smith" The father said and Laura nodded. This is what she was passionate about and if she could help a parents to have a healthy child, she would do anything.

* * *

 ** _Back at Capsule Corp..._**

Trunks picked up his phone and redialed Goten. Trunks hoped that he picked up his phone and realized something as he called Goten. Cindy approached him as well and it meant trouble, big trouble.

 **"Trunks? It's about time you called back! I was worried sick! What happened? And how did you know that it was Cindy who contacted me?!"** Goten threw a bunch of questions over the phone and Trunks ran a hand through his lavender strands.

"Because she was here at my office just a few moments ago. She came in here and started to spout nonsense about getting back together like old times." Trunks said and heard Goten growl on the other side of the phone.

"That's why I called to warn you about her. Cindy called me last night and was very serious about getting back with you. She wanted to know if you were seeing someone but I told her it was none of her business" Goten said and Trunks mentally chuckled.

"I told her the same thing"

"Trunks, are you going to tell Laura about Cindy? I mean, she could be a threat. Don't you think you should warn her?" Goten asked and Trunks frowned deeply. He immediately hated the idea of telling Laura about Cindy.

"No. I already have enough trouble with Laura and I don't want to give her more reasons to hate me. Hopefully, Cindy will just let things be and find something else to do with her life" Trunks said and both of them hoped that it would turn out that way.

However, unknown to Goten and Trunks, Cindy was not willing to let things be and move on...

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Cindy headed over towards Victoria Chan's house to tell her about what she planned to do next. She was going to give up on Trunks that easily. She wanted him to be hers and he was going to be. She only needed to get rid of a few obstacles first.

The two women sat down in Victoria's pouch and each lit a cigarette that they smoked. However, not even the nicotine could calm Cindy down from her rage. "I'm so angry at Trunks and Goten! To think that those two can just toss me to the side!" She yelled angrily.

Victoria's boyfriend, Steven, sat on the sofa in the living room while watching TV and drinking a beer. He didn't bother to get himself involved with the two sinister females and enjoyed the entertainment of the television.

"I called Goten last night and tried to get him to tell me how I can get a hold of Trunks and if he was seeing anyone. But that stupid idiot, refused to tell me who Trunks was seeing. SI I went to Capsule Corp early this morning" Cindy said and inhaled the cigarette before she continued to speak.

"Hopefully I could get him back but he refused to and even refused to tell me who he was seeing. But no worries. I'll find out who it is. In the meantime I'll just keep a low profile" Cindy said before the two female started laughing evilly in a cloud of their own smoke.

* * *

 **Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 ** _Tuesday Night..._**

It was late in the night but to Laura and Sara didn't matter when they were chatting, especially on the phone. Laura lay on her bed, dressed her her usual pajamas and her red hair fell freely on her pillow.

 **"After the excitement and our date I got to know him much better... I think I'm in love with Goten"** Sara said in an all happy giddy tone. Laura smiled into the phone and was glad that her friend had a great time with the male.

 **"Goten's so kind and funny. I feel completely comfortable when I'm with him. I may have even found the man of my dreams"** Sara said and Laura frowned at her friend's statement. This was going much faster than it should go.

"Sara, maybe you shouldn't rush things too much because it's still too soon. I mean you just went on your first date with the guy!" Laura pointed out. She didn't want Sara to rush into things with Goten and get hurt in the process.

 **"Well, why don't you speed the process up between you and Trunks? He seems really interested in you and you've been on quite a few dates already"** Sara said and Laura could feel her face heat up slightly at her friend's words.

"D-Don't be ridicules! We-I'm not ready for any type of relationship with Trunks and besides, we've only been on a few. I'm still not completely comfortable around Trunks. He's going to have to do more than just dates if he wants to get to me" Laura said and Sara raised an eyebrow.

 **"Don't tell me you're _still_ mad at him"** Sara didn't get any reply form Laura and let out a heavy sigh. **"Fine, do what you want to. I'm just saying that I think you should start to give Trunks a chance"** Sara said and Laura's brows furrowed as she frowned.

She knew that she needed to...she was just too afraid to.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Across the town at the Capsule Corporation's main head quarters, Trunks sat at his desk still busy with paperwork. He was exhausted but no matter how much his body demanded sleep he couldn't go to sleep until he was finished with everything.

He let out a heavy sigh and stretched his neck a bit that was cramping before catching sight of a black blur. He blinked in surprise as Goten walked towards his office and entered with a large grin on his face.

"Yo, Trunks! What's up?" Goten greeted and instead of being ecstatic, Trunk sonly gave the male a tired look. Trunks raised an eyebrow at the male that was here and glance at the clock on his right before sighing again.

"Goten, what are you doing here? It's late" Trunks pointed out and Goten rolled his eyes before e went to sit down. Trunks, knowing that he won't be able to concentrate on his work anymore, put down his pen and pushed his work to the side.

"I just came by before heading home... So how was work, today? Did anything out of the ordinary happen?" Goten asked and Trunks shook his head. He took off his glasses and put them down on the table.

"No, nothing happened and no unexpected uncomfortable persons stop by. It was just a busy day and as you can see, I still have a lot of things to do. What about you? How is your new job coming along?" Trunks asked and Goten grinned.

"Good! I'm enjoying it a lot and it's not that complicated to do. Luckily, I don't have so much work as you do" Goten pointed at the large pile of paper and laughed nervously. Poor Trunks. He had barely begun and he was already thrown under the work.

"That's how it's like to be the CEO of Capsule Corp. I'm barely getting some time for myself these days because of the work that's piling up" Trunks said and Goten gave him a sympathetic facial expression.

"That's hectic. Do you think that you'll have time to go out with Laura again anytime soon?" Goten asked and Trunks shrugged. He honestly didn't know and didn't even know how things looked between him and the female.

"I'm still waiting for her to call me back but I'll definitely make time for her. No work is going to keep me from seeing her" Trunks said and Goten chuckled. "Speaking of which...How was your first date with Sara?" He didn't even complete the question before Goten grinned.

"It was great! We had so much fun together! Sara's really a great girl and she has a good sense of humor." Goten said and Trunks raised an eyebrow. He had expected to hear more about their date than that.

"And?"

"I really like her" That's what he wanted to hear. "At first I didn't know how I felt about her but I like her a lot. I'm definitely going on another date with her" Goten said and Trunks even noticed the small blush on the male's cheeks.

"That's good, Goten. As long as you don't take things too fast, then I'm sure you'll get together" Trunks said and Goten grinned. He could only hope that Trunks was right because for the first time in a very long time, he liked a girl.

Maybe he was even in love with her.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere Unknown..._**

A loud yelling sound echoed through a room as Cindy and her sex partner reached their climaxes. She let out a sigh as she fell to her side, with her breathing heavy and sweat trailing down the side of her face.

"Now that, was satisfying" Cindy said while breathing heavy and the guy next to her nodded. Neither of them was in love with each other but both of them needed to satisfy their sexual needs. It was pure lust.

"So... How are you planning to get Trunks Vegeta Briefs to fall in love with you again?" The male next to Cindy asked as he caught his breath. Cindy took a deep breath to calm down her heartbeat and grinned evilly.

"Oh, I have a plan aright"

"Oh yeah? What kind of plan?" The male asked while razing an eyebrow at the female. He knew Cindy and her plans usually involved one thing. He would know. He was once a victim of one of her plans.

"I'm not telling you. I'll wait patiently for Trunks before I implement my plan" Cindy said and chuckled evilly. The male next to her rolled his eyes but snickered at her. Whatever it was, Trunks won't know what hit him.

* * *

 ** _Wednesday Morning..._**

After a long night of thinking and considering, Laura decided that it was time she contacted Trunks. Sara was right on the one hand. She needed to start getting comfortable with Trunks and see how things would work out between them.

Laura picked up her phone and dialed the male's number before waiting for him to pick up. She was still not used to calling him at all. "Hi, Laura!" Trunks' voice sounded over the phone and Laura smiled.

"Hi, Trunks. I just called to say that I'll be working from my home today so we can do lunch if you want" Laura said and Trunks was practically cheering in his office. Luckily no one was there to see him.

"That's great! I know of a nice restaurant we can go to. How about I pick you up around two this afternoon?" Trunks offered and was thrilled that the female finally called him.

"Sure, I'll see you then"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Son's Residence..._**

Gohan, Videl and Pan decided to join Goku, ChiChi and Goten for breakfast and ChiChi was happy to have her family all together. There was nothing better for her than making food for everyone, if only the hungry Saiyans didn't eat so much.

Gohan, Goten and Goku practically stuffed themselves like usual while ChiChi, Videl and Pan enjoyed the food by eating slowly. Pan giggled at her Father and Grandfather's faces, which were full of food while ChiChi put the dirty dishes away.

"So, Goten, how are things going with you and Sara? It sounds like you two get along much better after your date" ChiChi pointed out as she sat back down to finish her own meal. Goten swallowed his food and nodded.

"Yeah, Sara's great! She's nice and funny and we really had a fun time together" Goten said before snatching a bun before his father to get to it. Goku pouted like a child that his bun was stolen but didn't say anything.

"That's wonderful! Oh, I can't wait until you two get married! I'll have a Grand baby!" ChiChi exclaimed and didn't notice the tinge of jealously in Pan's eyes. She wanted to be ChiChi's only granddaughter and didn't like the idea of another one.

Goten swallowed his food down with effort and sweat dropped at his mother's words. "Mom, we've only started dating now. We're not even close to getting married or having children" Goten said but ChiChi wasn't listening at all. She was in her own world.

"Well, how about you introduce us to Sara this weekend, Goten? I'm sure everyone wants to meet her as much as I want to" ChiChi said and Goten could already tell it was a bad idea. Gohan chuckled at his brother and put a comforting hand on his shoulder but it felt more like a tease.

"Are you ready to be a Dad, Goten?"

* * *

 ** _Back in West City..._**

Laura made a quick run to the grocery store after noticing that her fridge was on the verge of empty. She hadn't even noticed that she ran out of fruits and cool drinks and knew it was her work that kept her busy.

Grabbing all the things that was necessary Laura advanced towards the cashier to pay for her groceries. She only hoped that it would hold her a while before she received her salary. Laura snapped out of her thoughts when she accidentally bumped into someone and apologized.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" Laura quickly said before noticing who the person was she bumped into. Cindy Wu. The Blonde female gave Laura a blank look before she huffed and walked away.

After all these years that she hadn't seen anyone else from High School, she found it strange to see the female. She was well aware that Cindy and Trunks dated in High School and knew Trunks took her to Homecoming during Junior Year, but now it didn't matter.

It's been years since then.

Laura shrugged before she walked on. To her, bumping into Trunks' ex-girlfriend was a mere coincidence that she paid little attention to. Laura decided to pay for her things and didn't think about the Blonde again.

Cindy, who had bumped into Laura, also paid her no mind and already forgot about the person she had purposely bumped into. She had no clue who it was and didn't have a care in world as to what Laura was up to.

* * *

 **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

Laura returned home just in time with her groceries and still had enough time to prepare herself for lunch with Trunks. She sighed as she put down the plastic bags on the cupboard and opened her fridge while her thoughts trailed off.

She was still baffled that she saw Cindy after all these years and didn't know whether or not to tell Trunks that she ran into her. Cindy is his ex-girlfriend and he did leave her so it wasn't important to tell him that she saw her, right? No, she didn't need to.

Deciding that she wasn't going to tell Trunks that she ran into Cindy she found that she felt a little insecure. If Trunks and Cindy ran into each other by chance and Trunks chose Cindy over her... She didn't want to end up heartbroken.

Despite that Laura wasn't in love with Trunks at this point and that they were not a couple, she still felt insecure. One thing was certain for Laura and a side of her didn't like the idea at all. It only mean trouble and it was:

Trunks was fair game.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at Capsule Corp..._**

Trunks grinned as he quickly checked himself in the mirror before heading downstairs. It was almost time before he picked her up and needed to make sure that he was ready. He had even made sure to finish off his paperwork.

"Oh, Hi, Trunks! Where are you heading out?" Bulma asked as she saw her son come down from the stairs, with a smile on his face. She expected him to go on lunch but he looked too happy to go on lunch with that smile.

"Hey, Mom. I'm taking Laura out for some lunch today" Trunks said and Bulma smiled. She was relieved that he and Laura were hitting it off so well. They seem to get along these days and she could only hope that it stayed that way.

"I'm happy to hear that! When are you planning to bring Laura over so we can meet her?" Bulma asked and Trunks pondered on the thought. He had not thought of it yet but if he would agree to bring her over, she might be overwhelmed.

"Maybe in a month or two or until she feels more comfortable with me, nothing is official yet" Trunks said and Bulma frowned. Only in a month or two? She didn't want to wait that long to meet Laura.

"Aw, that's too long! Well, let's see where you two are in a month and then you can talk to her about meeting us. How does that sound?" Bulma asked and tried to convince Trunks but before the lavender male could say anything, Vegeta intercepted.

"Why are you so fascinated about meeting some weak human female?" Vegeta asked while wearing his usual scowl on his face. Bulma fumed at the male's words and huffed while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because, Vegeta, that woman you refer to as 'weak' could be your future daughter-in-law!" Bulma snapped back at the male and Vegeta growled. Trunks sweat dropped when his parents started to argue and took the opportunity to sneak out.

"Where do you think you're going, Trunks?! You still owe me a sparring session!" Vegeta yelled when he noticed Trunks try to sneak out. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and frowned deeply at his Father.

"But Dad! I'm busy with my work at Capsule Corp and I've got a date this afternoon with Laura!" Trunks whined but Vegeta didn't want to know anything. Bulma however nodded at Trunks and gave Vegeta a glare.

"No problem, you can go"

* * *

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Trunks arrived at the given address, which was Laura's house. It was quite a big house and resembled a dome-like building with a garage. It had a small front garden with a few flower growing out next to the house.

It was the first time that he came to her house and even saw it. He actually felt very nervous. Swallowing his nervousness, Trunks climbed out of his car and walked up to the front door before he rang the bell.

He waited a few moments for her to answer while looking around at her house. **"Hi, I'm almost done, just give me a few minutes. You can come in if you want** " Laura's voice sounded over the intercom and Trunks chuckled.

Trunks entered the large house and his eyes widened slightly at the lovely decor. He entered her living room that consisted of two double leather coaches and one single coach. In the middle of the room was a small wooden table and at the furthest point of the room was the large fireplace.

Letting his curiosity take hold, Trunks started to look around in her living room and the first thing that caught his eye was a photo on top of the fireplace. He walked towards the picture and picked it up only to see that it was a photo of Laura when she was in High School and overweight.

He frowned slightly as he stared at the photo and was reminded of the scene where she asked him out before. However, compared to then, she wasn't as beautiful but not she cut him off where she was once open about her feelings for him.

"What are you looking at?" Laura's voice reached Trunks' ears and he nearly jumped in surprise at her sudden presence. He didn't even sense her. He held the photo in his hand and was caught by Laura.

It was a very awkward situation.

"A-Ah, well I was just looking at this picture of you. You looked so young" Trunks tried to cover up and Laura raised an eyebrow. Trunks knew the moment he spoke those words that it was the lamest reply ever.

"Duh, I was sixteen of course I looked young." Laura said and took the picture from Trunks before frowning. It was an old High School picture of her when she was still overweight. It was taken the day before her graduation and as she stared at the photo, only one question ran through her mind.

"Trunks, did my appearance bother you?"

* * *

 **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

"Duh, I was sixteen of course I looked young." Laura said and took the picture from Trunks before frowning. It was an old High School picture of her when she was still overweight. It was taken the day before her graduation and as she stared at the photo, only one question ran through her mind.

"Trunks, did my appearance bother you?"

"No, you're appearance never bothered me" Trunks said and both of them knew that it was a lie. To be honest he was exactly pleased with her appearance at freshmen orientation but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by reminding her what a jerk he was.

Shaking his head from the thoughts. He was getting irritated from yet another guilt trip she put him on. "Do you want to have lunch or not?" Trunks asked and Laura noticed that she had angered the make.

"I'm sorry"

Trunks' facial expression softened and he smiled at her. "It's alright, let's go" He said and and Laura nodded. She put the photo back on top of the fire place, grabbed her things, exited the house and locked it.

The drive towards the restaurant was silent and an awkward atmosphere surrounded them. Laura didn't know what was going on with her at all. At first she would get angry at Trunks when her past was mention and this time she felt guilty for putting the guilt on him once again.

"Sorry, I lost my cool back there" Trunks suddenly said and Laura's eyes briefly widened. She frowned slightly and shook her head at the male. Why was he apologizing when she was the one that started it?

"It's okay, it was my fault"

* * *

 ** _At the restaurant..._**

Laura and Trunks entered the restaurant and Laura was slightly surprised at the fanciness of the place. She didn't expect Trunks to bring her to a place such as this and felt that she was underdressed but it was supposed to be only lunch.

A waiter showed them to their table before giving them their menu and took their order. Laura ordered something simple and not too expensive as well as Trunks. She looked around at the restaurant and the silence that lingered around them started to bother Trunks.

"So, Laura, how's your work going?" Trunks broke the silence and Laura smiled slightly. She was glad that he broke it because she was starting to suffocate under the silence. The car drive was already too much for her.

"Good, we have a lot more clients than usual. A lot of people are making appointments the last week so we've been thrown under the work. What about you? I heard that you started working at Capsule Corp this week," Laura said and Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, but as the new CEO of Capsule Corp things are hectic. Everywhere I go, there is paperwork that I need to fill in and sign and I have many appointments. Though I think some of them are really stupid" Trunks said and Laura laughed lightly.

Just like that, they started to converse more freely and the awkward silence finally vanished into thin air. Time flew as they conversed and ate their lunch. Before they knew it, it was time for Laura to return to work.

They climbed into the car and Trunks drove Laura back to her job. This time the silence wasn't that bad and Laura found that it was slightly comfortable. Trunks finally arrived and just as Laura was about to get out of the car Trunks spoke up.

"Hey, do you want to have dinner with me, Laura?" Trunks asked and Laura briefly froze before she climbed out of the car. Dinner sounded too soon and too fast for her. She felt slightly uncomfortable with the idea.

"That's kind of serious, don't you think? I mean it would make us look like a couple and well..." She was starting to get nervous and swallowed thickly. She was barely able to go out to Lunch with Trunks and now he wants to go out with dinner?

"Okay, how about the four of us, Goten and Sara with us, have dinner?" Trunks suggested and hoped that Laura would agree but she didn't. It didn't sound much better than his previous suggestion and it had the same idea behind it.

"Well it would seem like a double date then"

"No it wouldn't. We're just four friends having dinner. I don't see the harm in that" Trunks disagreed. He didn't understand what the problem was. They were only going for dinner and it was with Goten and Sara.

"Can't you think of something a little more casual than dinner?" Laura asked, still not comfortable with the idea and Trunks frowned. She was getting so nervous about the idea and he didn't want her to freak out about the dinner idea.

Trunks let out a sigh. "Alright, what about a movie then?" Trunks suggested once again and this time Laura smiled. She seemed to like that idea much more than the other two and nodded in agreement to the suggestion.

"Hmm, well, we would have to check everyone's schedules but I'm sure Sara wouldn't mind considering how crazy she's about Goten" Laura pointed out and Trunks raised an eyebrow while frowning.

"What about me?

"Um, I'll call you later, okay? I've gotta go" And with that, Laura closed the car door and quickly walked up to the building, Trunks groaned and leaned back into his seat as he watched Laura walk off. _Why does she do that?_

Deciding not to stay there any longer, Trunks drove to the coffee shop. He needed something strong to drink before he headed back to Capsule Corp. He didn't have time for work with his busy mind and didn't have the energy either.

Sara caught glance of Trunks as he pulled into the driveway and watched as he stepped inside the coffee shop. He waved at her and gave her his usual order. She saw his troubled facial expression and raised an eyebrow.

"How was your lunch with laura?"

"It was fine but Laura's still kind of guarded. When I dropped her off at work, I asked her if she would like to have dinner with me and she immediately avoided it. It's like she's avoiding to do anything serious with me" Trunks said and Sara gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know Laura is a little challenging but she has a pretty painful past and I'm not just talking about you but you know what Trunks?" Sara asked and Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I think deep down, she really does like you. She's just suppressing it out of fear. Fear of being rejected again.

"I'm not going to reject her again. What would I have to gain from doing that?" Trunks asked and Sara blinked in surprise. "If I really wanted something, I would've already gotten in and kicked her to the curb but I didn't. I'm doing my best to be patient"

"Just don't pressure her so much. After all, she was willing enough to talk with you and have lunch with you. That's a good start and I did tell her to cut you some slack. I can see what a genuine guy you are and I can tell that you really like her" Sara said and Trunks smiled at her statement.

At least someone had his back.

"You know, I was even a little jealous of the attention that Laura was getting. For a minute Laura even thought that I was in love with you" Sara said while laughing and Trunks' eyes widened at her words.

"WHAT?!

"But I'm not in love with you. It's just, even in High School I felt that I was missing something. I was very eager growing up despite the fact that I had a relatively normal upbringing. I was the average girl in High School with average looks and average grades" Sara said and Trunks' face softened.

"I've always dreamed of finding the man of my dreams and marrying him before living happily ever after. Laura though I sounded like a schoolgirl. In many ways I am still a schoolgirl" Sara said and laughed slightly.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Goten really likes you" Trunks pointed out with a smile and Sara smiled back at him. To be honest, she already knew that he liked her but she liked him a lot as well.

"I know, I like him too. He's so funny and energetic"

"Yeah, Goten was always funny and energetic in school. All our classmates loved him. I was the cool one and he was the funny one. The two of us were quite a combination" Trunks said as he was reminded of the old days.

"In addition, I think you'll be good for Goten. He needs to mellow down a little and so do I" Trunks added and Sara laughed at his statement. They sounded like quite the pair in High School and she kind of wishes she could've seen them.

"I agree" She said while winking at him and Trunks frowned playfully at the female. He knew that she was only teasing him but still, he wasn't all that bad was he? He didn't think so but why would she?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But seriously though, ChiChi and Goku would love you. ChiChi's a little overbearing at times but she has a strong soft side and she's really into the whole picture-perfect-cookie-cutter-family-lifestyle." Trunks said and she laughed.

"She's into happy endings. You would have a lot in common with her" Trunks said and paled slightly when he noticed the look on Sara's face. Her eyes were wide and somehow sparkled with a wide smile on her lips.

"Oh Wow! Though, as much as I want to marry and have children, I think it's too soon for me and Goten to take that step. I want to get to know him a little more. I'm surprised my parents aren't pushing me to marry yet" Sara said while getting his coffee and Trunks chuckled.

"I know and it's weird too but Moms are pushing us to marry, settle down and bring them grandbabies" Trunks said and Sara almost let his coffee fell when she suddenly squealed with a wide smile.

"Oh! I love babies!" Sara exclaimed and clapped her hands together. Trunks paled slightly at her behavior but found it more amusing. He took his coffee and just as he wanted to say something, her Boss walked in.

"Hey, Sara! Get back to work! We're still on the clock!"

They both sweat dropped and Sara let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry, Trunks. I'll talk to you later and take it easy, okay?" Sara said and Trunks nodded. Sara started to go back to work and Trunks paid for his coffee.

"Bye, Sara! See ya!"

* * *

 ** _At Capsule Corp..._**

Trunks returned from the coffee shop already twenty minutes ago and was currently sitting in his office. He was busy with typing on the computer and filled out paper documents at the same time. He had a lot of work.

He didn't even notice Bulma who was leaning against the doorway of his office and she smirked. "Well, how was lunch with Laura?" Bulma asked. Trunks was so surprised that he jumped in his seat and Bulma chuckled.

Trunks wasn't even paying attention to the door nor did he see his mother at the door until she spoke up. He was so wrapped up in his work. "Oh, Hi, Mom. It was fine...well it was so-so" He said with a chuckle.

"Is Laura still acting, you know...?"

Trunks watched as his mother stepped into his office and shook his head. "Yeah, but I'm being patient. I did ask her if she wanted to have dinner with-""Oooh!" AT the mere mention of 'dinner; Bulma squealed and called her hands.

"Dinner? That's so exciting! That's a really a big step but is Laura ready for that?" Bulma asked as she swallowed her own excitement and saw Trunks' small frown. He shook his head once again and put down his pen.

"Apparently not. She thought that it would make us look like a couple so in the end, we both opted for a movie with Goten and Sara" Trunks explained and Bulma smiled. She was glad that Laura still agreed to go out.

"Oh well, that's fine too. But it would be a very special night when she finally takes up your offer" Bulma said and winked at Trunks who blushed. "But, just don't get too carried away young man! You treat her like a lady!" Bulma teased and Trunks blushed even deeply while being highly offended.

"Mom! You know I would never make her do that! I respect Laura too much!" Trunks exclaimed and tried to get rid of the embarrassment. Bulma laughed at her son while Trunks' brow twitched in annoyance.

"I know, relax" Bulma said as she kissed him on his cheek before she walked out of his office. Trunks grumbled and whipped his cheek like he did when he was a kid. _Why are all woman always like this?_ Trunks thought before going back to work.

* * *

 **Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 ** _Sunday morning..._**

It was early the next day and Sara was busy preparing breakfast for herself in her small apartment. Finishing up with her first meal of the day, she sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast while in deep thought.

She wondered what the day's events would bring her. After all, today was the day that she would meet Goten's family for the first time. His parents, brother, sister-in-law and niece. She was very nervous and excited at the same time.

She was nervous beyond compare because they were actually in a real relationship. Something that she's never had before. Moreover, now she was actually going to meet Goten's family for the first time.

She always knew Trunks because Goten and he are like brothers. She was also excited because this was the next step in their relationship. Is Goten wants her to meet his family, then he must really be serious with her.

She felt so special.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Laura sat at her desk in her bedroom as she sipped her coffee that she had just prepared a few minutes ago. Today was Sunday, her day off and she wasn't going to do much work but she just wanted to skim through some of her clients paper work on her laptop.

After that she would put her work away. She promised herself because she needed to get over her workaholic tendencies. She set her coffee down and though about what Trunks told her the previous night.

 _Flashback_

 _"Well...I... Look, Trunks, I had a great time, really"_

 _"Laura, you have to loosen up a little. I mean, I haven't even touched you" Trunks said and Laura felt a small pang in her chest... She knew that she needed to loosen up a bit but it was easier said than done._

 _"I know that, Trunks. You've been a really good gentleman so far" Laura said with a warmer smile and patted Trunks on the shoulder. She knew that she needed to try harder and she was thankful that Trunks was being patient with her._

 _End of Flashback_

Did she really need to loosen up? She was trying her best to give Trunks a chance. She was kind enough to go out on a few dates with him and converse with him. Heck, they even went to the movies together with Goten and Sara.

What the hell more does he want from her? Sex? For them to fall in love? She wasn't sure if she would ever love Trunks Vegeta Briefs... Laura groaned feeling a headache come along and needed to get her mind off the male.

She decided to call Sara and wish her good luck.

* * *

 ** _At Capsule Corp..._**

Goten decided to make a visit to Capsule Corp to visit Trunks. Today was the day that Sara would meet his parents for the first time and he wanted to talk to Trunks about it before he went back home.

He entered the house after ringing the bell at the door and Bulma smiled at him. "Well, look who's here! Welcome, Goten. How are you doing?" Bulma asked and Goten smiled at the blue haired female.

"I'm good. A little busy with my new work and all but I'm not complaining" Goten said and Bulma nodded. She knew Goten wasn't one who blamed when he worked hard. She was glad to hear that he was enjoying his work.

"That damn brat! I'm trying to get him back into shape but all he can do is whine about work. Not to mention that damn Laura woman! Ha! Like she'll be my daughter-in-law..." Vegeta stepped into the room and Goten laughed nervously.

"It's Kakkarot brat. You're probably whining just as much as Trunks these days since you have your own woman now. I believe Bulma told me that this woman's name was Sara." Vegeta said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I'm bringing her to meet my parents for dinner today." Goten confirmed Vegeta's statement and the Saiyan male grunted. Goten swallowed thickly, he didn't know what to expect when it came to talking to Vegeta. He was very unpredictable.

"So, are you seriously considering of mating with her then?" Vegeta asked once again and Goten mentally sighed. That was all he asked? Maybe talking to Vegeta wasn't that bad after all, he quickly came to the point.

"Well, of-"

"Hey, Goten! Come on in! I'm glad to see you!" Trunks exclaimed interrupting the raven head's response to Vegeta. Trunks came down the stairs while grinning at Goten and Goten immediately forgot what they were talking about.

"Hey, Trunks! Um, sorry, Vegeta! Gotta go!"

Vegeta along with Bulma watched as Goten went after Trunks to another room and they were left alone. "Oh, they grow up so fast! Just about two weeks ago they both started work and now Goten's about to marry!" Bulma squealed and embraced Vegeta tightly.

"H-Hey! Bulma! What are you doing?!" Vegeta grumbled loudly at the sudden contact of the blue haired female. She giggled at him, gave him a kiss on his cheek and broke the hug. Vegeta blushed involuntarily and looked away while grumbling something incoherent.

"I've gotta call ChiChi!"

* * *

 ** _On the phone with ChiChi..._**

"I'm so excited to finally meet Goten's girlfriend! It's a very big step in their relationship. This is also a very good sign! Goten must be really serious about her. Who knows? In a matter of weeks he might propose" ChiChi said over the phone and Bulma frowned slightly.

"It's still too soon because they just started dating. Goten needs to make sure that he doesn't rush the poor girl into anything" Bulma said and knew that it was the same advice she gave Trunks. Except things were going much better with Goten.

"Nah, it's Goten! I'm sure he won't rush things too much! But I really can't wait to have my grandchildren!" ChiChi exclaimed over the phone and Bulma smiled. Yes, that was a typical ChiChi comment.

She never changes.

* * *

 ** _At nighttime..._**

Sara was basically ready for the dinner at Goten's house and gave herself a glance in the mirror. She wore a yellow dressed with puffed sleeves that showed little cleavage. The dress stretched down to her knees and she wore a pair of yellow shows with a small heel.

She wanted to dress as appropriate as possible. She really wanted to make a good first impression on Goten's parents. She nodded at herself in the mirror and gave herself a confident nod. She could do this!

Goten arrived just on time before taking her to his house, not too far away from the city. On their way to Goten's house they enjoyed the pleasure of talking to each other and before they knew it they arrived at the dome like building.

Inside, was Goten's family.

"Hi, everyone! This is Sara, my girlfriend!" Goten said as he introduced Sara before turning to his family. "This is ChiChi and Goku, my mom and Dad. This is my older brother Gohan, his wife Videl and my niece Pan" Sara smiled and bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you all"

"Nice to meet you too, Sara! We've heard so much about you!" ChiChi said as she smiled at the girl. Sara smiled back and laughed lightly. She wondered what Goten said about her, but knew that wasn't _that_ bad.

"I hope it was everything good" Sara said, still slightly nervous and everyone laughed. Goten smiled and showed Sara to their living room. Sara found that her nervousness was only short-lived before she started to enjoy the others' company.

She learned that Goten's father Goku was a martial artist and he loved fighting, ChiChi was just a normal housewife but she had a short temper which was pointed out by Gohan. He was a successful businessman and shockingly his wife Videl, was the daughter of Hercule Satan.

Their daughter, Pan, was adorable and Sara found that her love for children made her develop a soft spot for the girl. Goten sat down next to her as she talked to his family and occasionally joined in. The atmosphere was calming and enjoyable.

"So, after that, Goten came running home covered in mud and leaves" Gohan said and everyone except Goten burst out laughing. Goten blushed in embarrassment and puffed his cheeks like a young child.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!"

Sara laughed at Goten's retort and gave him a sympathetic hand on the shoulder. It was fun to hear Gohan talk about old childhood stories and she was glad that she didn't have someone to tell her embarrassing stories.

"ChiChi! Is the food ready yet! I'm starving!" Goku whined after his stomach growled and a tick mark appeared on ChiChi's head as she stood in the kitchen. That must've been the hundredth time that he complained of hunger!

"Goku! If you complain one more time, you won't have any dinner tonight!" ChiChi snapped and Goku immediately shut his mouth. Sara sweat dropped at the scene and looked back at ChiChi. "But, the food's ready. You can all come sit down" She said in a friendly tone.

They all sat down at the table and plated up the food on the table before they started to eat. Sara could barely eat as she watched Goku, Gohan and Goten eat. She was absolutely speechless at what she saw. They continued to stuff themselves without stopping!

"You might want to eat before everything's gone" Videl whispered to Sara and her eyes widened slightly. She agreed. If she didn't eat her food and get more, everything will be gone and she feared starving.

"Yeah, but how come they can eat so much? I've never seen anything like this in my life!" Sara whispered back to the female and Videl chuckled. Pan overheard Sara's words and grinned at her from ear to ear.

"Because they're special"

Sara blinked in absolute confusion at her words and Videl blinked in surprise. She let out a sigh and was relieved that Pan didn't say anything else. Luckily, Sara didn't question it either and she continued to eat.

"This is really good, ChiChi! You're definitely the best cook I know!" Sara exclaimed in wonder of the delicious food. ChiChi smiled at the girl as she put down another plate of rice that was quickly stolen by Goten that resulted in Goku pouting unhappily.

"I'm glad you like it. Eat up, there's still desert!" ChiChi said and Sara nodded. She found that sitting around the table with the Sons were quite amusing. Despite the male's ravaging the table, there was no fighting, no arguments, just a peaceful and yet funny atmosphere.

"Phew! That was great!"

Goku held his stomach that didn't even have a bump and sighed in satisfaction. Videl and ChiChi stood up from the table while taking the dishes and Sara also stood up. She took a few plates on her own and smiled at ChiChi.

"I'll help with the dishes" Sara said and ChiChi gasped. She shook her head at the girl and was about to tell her that it wasn't necessary but Sara giggled. "Don't worry, I won't break any plates" She added and ChiChi looked at her shocked for a few minutes before smiling.

"I'll appreciate that, Sara" ChiChi said and Sara nodded. ChiChi was impressed to say the least. Sara was grateful for the food and with that gratitude she offered to even help with the dishes. It seemed that Goten made a very good choice and everyone loved Sara.

She was the perfect match.

* * *

 **Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

 ** _Sunday morning..._**

It was early the next day and Sara was busy preparing breakfast for herself in her small apartment. Finishing up with her first meal of the day, she sat down at the table and started to eat her breakfast while in deep thought.

She wondered what the day's events would bring her. After all, today was the day that she would meet Goten's family for the first time. His parents, brother, sister-in-law and niece. She was very nervous and excited at the same time.

She was nervous beyond compare because they were actually in a real relationship. Something that she's never had before. Moreover, now she was actually going to meet Goten's family for the first time.

She always knew Trunks because Goten and he are like brothers. She was also excited because this was the next step in their relationship. Is Goten wants her to meet his family, then he must really be serious with her.

She felt so special.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Laura sat at her desk in her bedroom as she sipped her coffee that she had just prepared a few minutes ago. Today was Sunday, her day off and she wasn't going to do much work but she just wanted to skim through some of her clients paper work on her laptop.

After that she would put her work away. She promised herself because she needed to get over her workaholic tendencies. She set her coffee down and though about what Trunks told her the previous night.

 _Flashback_

 _"Well...I... Look, Trunks, I had a great time, really"_

 _"Laura, you have to loosen up a little. I mean, I haven't even touched you" Trunks said and Laura felt a small pang in her chest... She knew that she needed to loosen up a bit but it was easier said than done._

 _"I know that, Trunks. You've been a really good gentleman so far" Laura said with a warmer smile and patted Trunks on the shoulder. She knew that she needed to try harder and she was thankful that Trunks was being patient with her._

 _End of Flashback_

Did she really need to loosen up? She was trying her best to give Trunks a chance. She was kind enough to go out on a few dates with him and converse with him. Heck, they even went to the movies together with Goten and Sara.

What the hell more does he want from her? Sex? For them to fall in love? She wasn't sure if she would ever love Trunks Vegeta Briefs... Laura groaned feeling a headache come along and needed to get her mind off the male.

She decided to call Sara and wish her good luck.

* * *

 ** _At Capsule Corp..._**

Goten decided to make a visit to Capsule Corp to visit Trunks. Today was the day that Sara would meet his parents for the first time and he wanted to talk to Trunks about it before he went back home.

He entered the house after ringing the bell at the door and Bulma smiled at him. "Well, look who's here! Welcome, Goten. How are you doing?" Bulma asked and Goten smiled at the blue haired female.

"I'm good. A little busy with my new work and all but I'm not complaining" Goten said and Bulma nodded. She knew Goten wasn't one who blamed when he worked hard. She was glad to hear that he was enjoying his work.

"That damn brat! I'm trying to get him back into shape but all he can do is whine about work. Not to mention that damn Laura woman! Ha! Like she'll be my daughter-in-law..." Vegeta stepped into the room and Goten laughed nervously.

"It's Kakkarot brat. You're probably whining just as much as Trunks these days since you have your own woman now. I believe Bulma told me that this woman's name was Sara." Vegeta said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I'm bringing her to meet my parents for dinner today." Goten confirmed Vegeta's statement and the Saiyan male grunted. Goten swallowed thickly, he didn't know what to expect when it came to talking to Vegeta. He was very unpredictable.

"So, are you seriously considering of mating with her then?" Vegeta asked once again and Goten mentally sighed. That was all he asked? Maybe talking to Vegeta wasn't that bad after all, he quickly came to the point.

"Well, of-"

"Hey, Goten! Come on in! I'm glad to see you!" Trunks exclaimed interrupting the raven head's response to Vegeta. Trunks came down the stairs while grinning at Goten and Goten immediately forgot what they were talking about.

"Hey, Trunks! Um, sorry, Vegeta! Gotta go!"

Vegeta along with Bulma watched as Goten went after Trunks to another room and they were left alone. "Oh, they grow up so fast! Just about two weeks ago they both started work and now Goten's about to marry!" Bulma squealed and embraced Vegeta tightly.

"H-Hey! Bulma! What are you doing?!" Vegeta grumbled loudly at the sudden contact of the blue haired female. She giggled at him, gave him a kiss on his cheek and broke the hug. Vegeta blushed involuntarily and looked away while grumbling something incoherent.

"I've gotta call ChiChi!"

* * *

 ** _On the phone with ChiChi..._**

"I'm so excited to finally meet Goten's girlfriend! It's a very big step in their relationship. This is also a very good sign! Goten must be really serious about her. Who knows? In a matter of weeks he might propose" ChiChi said over the phone and Bulma frowned slightly.

"It's still too soon because they just started dating. Goten needs to make sure that he doesn't rush the poor girl into anything" Bulma said and knew that it was the same advice she gave Trunks. Except things were going much better with Goten.

"Nah, it's Goten! I'm sure he won't rush things too much! But I really can't wait to have my grandchildren!" ChiChi exclaimed over the phone and Bulma smiled. Yes, that was a typical ChiChi comment.

She never changes.

* * *

 ** _At nighttime..._**

Sara was basically ready for the dinner at Goten's house and gave herself a glance in the mirror. She wore a yellow dressed with puffed sleeves that showed little cleavage. The dress stretched down to her knees and she wore a pair of yellow shows with a small heel.

She wanted to dress as appropriate as possible. She really wanted to make a good first impression on Goten's parents. She nodded at herself in the mirror and gave herself a confident nod. She could do this!

Goten arrived just on time before taking her to his house, not too far away from the city. On their way to Goten's house they enjoyed the pleasure of talking to each other and before they knew it they arrived at the dome like building.

Inside, was Goten's family.

"Hi, everyone! This is Sara, my girlfriend!" Goten said as he introduced Sara before turning to his family. "This is ChiChi and Goku, my mom and Dad. This is my older brother Gohan, his wife Videl and my niece Pan" Sara smiled and bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you all"

"Nice to meet you too, Sara! We've heard so much about you!" ChiChi said as she smiled at the girl. Sara smiled back and laughed lightly. She wondered what Goten said about her, but knew that wasn't _that_ bad.

"I hope it was everything good" Sara said, still slightly nervous and everyone laughed. Goten smiled and showed Sara to their living room. Sara found that her nervousness was only short-lived before she started to enjoy the others' company.

She learned that Goten's father Goku was a martial artist and he loved fighting, ChiChi was just a normal housewife but she had a short temper which was pointed out by Gohan. He was a successful businessman and shockingly his wife Videl, was the daughter of Hercule Satan.

Their daughter, Pan, was adorable and Sara found that her love for children made her develop a soft spot for the girl. Goten sat down next to her as she talked to his family and occasionally joined in. The atmosphere was calming and enjoyable.

"So, after that, Goten came running home covered in mud and leaves" Gohan said and everyone except Goten burst out laughing. Goten blushed in embarrassment and puffed his cheeks like a young child.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad!"

Sara laughed at Goten's retort and gave him a sympathetic hand on the shoulder. It was fun to hear Gohan talk about old childhood stories and she was glad that she didn't have someone to tell her embarrassing stories.

"ChiChi! Is the food ready yet! I'm starving!" Goku whined after his stomach growled and a tick mark appeared on ChiChi's head as she stood in the kitchen. That must've been the hundredth time that he complained of hunger!

"Goku! If you complain one more time, you won't have any dinner tonight!" ChiChi snapped and Goku immediately shut his mouth. Sara sweat dropped at the scene and looked back at ChiChi. "But, the food's ready. You can all come sit down" She said in a friendly tone.

They all sat down at the table and plated up the food on the table before they started to eat. Sara could barely eat as she watched Goku, Gohan and Goten eat. She was absolutely speechless at what she saw. They continued to stuff themselves without stopping!

"You might want to eat before everything's gone" Videl whispered to Sara and her eyes widened slightly. She agreed. If she didn't eat her food and get more, everything will be gone and she feared starving.

"Yeah, but how come they can eat so much? I've never seen anything like this in my life!" Sara whispered back to the female and Videl chuckled. Pan overheard Sara's words and grinned at her from ear to ear.

"Because they're special"

Sara blinked in absolute confusion at her words and Videl blinked in surprise. She let out a sigh and was relieved that Pan didn't say anything else. Luckily, Sara didn't question it either and she continued to eat.

"This is really good, ChiChi! You're definitely the best cook I know!" Sara exclaimed in wonder of the delicious food. ChiChi smiled at the girl as she put down another plate of rice that was quickly stolen by Goten that resulted in Goku pouting unhappily.

"I'm glad you like it. Eat up, there's still desert!" ChiChi said and Sara nodded. She found that sitting around the table with the Sons were quite amusing. Despite the male's ravaging the table, there was no fighting, no arguments, just a peaceful and yet funny atmosphere.

"Phew! That was great!"

Goku held his stomach that didn't even have a bump and sighed in satisfaction. Videl and ChiChi stood up from the table while taking the dishes and Sara also stood up. She took a few plates on her own and smiled at ChiChi.

"I'll help with the dishes" Sara said and ChiChi gasped. She shook her head at the girl and was about to tell her that it wasn't necessary but Sara giggled. "Don't worry, I won't break any plates" She added and ChiChi looked at her shocked for a few minutes before smiling.

"I'll appreciate that, Sara" ChiChi said and Sara nodded. ChiChi was impressed to say the least. Sara was grateful for the food and with that gratitude she offered to even help with the dishes. It seemed that Goten made a very good choice and everyone loved Sara.

She was the perfect match.

* * *

 **Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

 ** _Monday Afternoon..._**

Trunks sat at his desk in deep thought about the past weekend's events. Everyone had a good time on Saturday Night. Goten and Sara were getting cozy with one another while Laura and he were sitting as friends with their hands to themselves as if they were in Grade School.

Trunks completely respected the no-touching boundary. He would wait and be patient with Laura but he had meant what he said. She had to loosen up. However, it wouldn't be easy. Goten and his mother had told him so.

In Addition, Goten and Sara had already long since crossed the touching boundary and now the guy's brought her home to meet his family. In contrast with them, Trunks and Laura are barely a couple. He couldn't even say the word couple.

By the way things are going with Goten and Sara he wouldn't be surprised if they were to be married within the year! They grew so close in such short time and Trunks envied them. Goten had such good luck when it came to girls.

"What did I get myself into?" Trunks asked aloud as he ran his hand through his silky lavender colored hair. Trunks let out a sigh and sat back in his chair. He turned his chair slightly and glanced out of the glass window behind him.

"Nevertheless, Trunks was very happy for his friend. He wanted Goten to find someone special and settle down. He was just jealous and a little competitive because he was always the one to snag girls faster than the younger male.

Despite that Trunks and Goten had the looks with good qualities and of course charm, Trunks had always had a bit more luck with girls than Goten. But, the table seemed to have turned and Trunks wasn't too happy about it.

Trunks sighed once again and decided to stop by the Coffee Chop to get something to drink. His workload was less than usual and he could manage having a small break. Besides, he needed to clear his head for a bit.

* * *

 ** _At the Coffee Shop..._**

While climbing out of his car, Trunks saw Laura's car standing in the parking lot. He felt a little better than he did a while ago. He decided to catch Laura and say 'Hi' before he returned back to Capsule Corp.

 _Maybe she's on lunch break._ Trunks though as he shut the car door and walked inside. He ordered his usual drink and glanced around before he caught sight of Laura. He paid for his drink and turned towards where Laura sat.

He waved at her from where he stood and Laura looked up from the newspaper she was ready. She smiled at him and he walked up to her. "Are you on your lunch break?" Trunks asked the redhead cautiously.

"Yes" She simply replied and closed the newspaper before closing it. "Do you want to join me before I return to my work?" Laura surprisingly offered and Trunks resisted the urge to have his eyes widen. He was surprised that she suggested that.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I offered, didn't I?" Laura asked and this time she had a hint of annoyance in her voice. Nonetheless, she smiled at him and Trunks nodded. He didn't want to annoy her any further and he was definitely not going to deny the offer.

"Yes, you did. Thank you and I appreciate the invite" Trunks said as he finally took a seat across Laura. Unknown to Trunks and Laura, Cindy and Vicky sat at a table on the far side of the Coffee Shop.

Despite sitting so far away, they had a good few on Trunks and Laura. However, Cindy and Vicky were chatting away not realizing that Trunks and Laura are also in the Coffee Shop. They were in their own world.

Meanwhile, while talking with Trunks, Laura decided to tell him something about her past. Since they were getting to know each other, she might as well tell him more about herself. It couldn't hurt, right?

"You're lucky, you know. You haven't lost your best friend while growing up." Laura said and averted her eyes to the table. "I lost all my friends while growing up. I still don't know what happened but one day they just stopped talking to me for no reason.

Laura could feel a bunch of emotions swirl within her chest as she remembered the day she went to school. It was a day like any other but when her friends arrived at school they completely ignored her, like she never existed.

Many times, she tried to talk to them but they never replied. She never found out why they just pushed her aside and continued with their lives as if nothing happened. They left her all alone and she didn't have any real friends from there on out in her school life.

Laura started to cry as she thought back of her past. She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment and tried to hide her tears from Trunks. She didn't want him to see a grown woman such as herself cry.

Trunks looked at her and took her hands in his. "Hey, it's okay. There's no need to cry anymore. You've got friend's now, right?" Trunks said and Laura's eyes widened slightly at his words. He was right, she had friends now.

 _Gosh, she's so pretty! Even when she cries, she's breathtaking!_ Trunks thought as he observed her face. Her reddish brown eyes seem to grow and the tears had sparkles in them, especially with the bright sun shining on her face.

"I will never hurt you like your friends did. I promise" Trunks said seriously and meant every word that he spoke. Laura blushed madly at his statement. Why does he always have this effect on her? She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and simultaneously it pounded against her chest.

Meanwhile with Cindy and Vicky, they continued to talk until Vicky caught sight of a familiar lavender haired male. "Hey, Cindy! That's Trunks sitting over there!" Vicky pointed out and Cindy glanced behind her.

"You're right! Wait a minute. It looks like he's with someone...and it's a woman" Cindy stated accusingly and she growled. _Who the hell could that be?_ Cindy thought to herself and tried to figure out who it was.

"Wait! He's with a redhead! I ran into a redheaded woman at the market the other day!" Cindy exclaimed as realization dawned upon her. "So this was the woman he was seeing..." Her tone was low and dangerous.

"Cindy, that's not just any random woman. That's Laura Smith from High School" Vicky pointed out and Cindy gave her a clueless face. This was probably the first time she had ever heard that name before.

"What? What are you talking about? Who the hell is Laura Smith?" Cindy asked, dumb folded as to whom Laura Smith was. At this point, she didn't have an idea as to what her friend was talking about.

"Cindy, don't you remember? Laura Smith was that overweight Redhead She was in our Graduating Class" Vicky told Cindy like she knew the redhead. In High School, Cindy didn't pay much attention to the overweight teen.

To her, Laura was just another random kid from High School that she'll never remember or give a damn about. Trunks wasn't really seeing her, was he? Trunks hardly acknowledged the teen in High School so why the hell would he of all guys go out with Laura?

It wasn't like him! She wasn't even his type! Trunks Vegeta Briefs always dated the really hot skinny girls not a fat cow like Laura Smith. "Woah! Woah! Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that _my_ man's going out with the fat cow?!" Cindy asked in shock.

Now she remembered whom Vicky was talking about. She ran into the redheaded woman at the market not realizing that that redhead was Laura Smith. This was crazy. It was like she ahd been thrown into the twilight zone.

"Well, she doesn't look fat now. She's rather pretty" Vicky had to admit. Cindy took a real good look at Laura and found that she was indeed a beautiful, long redhead with a fair complexion and beautiful reddish brown eyes.

However, that doesn't mean that she was happy with it. She was not only annoyed by the fact that Trunks refused to get back with her and wouldn't reveald to her who he was seeing but also because he was now dating a girl who wasn't even half as pretty as she was now.

How dare he?! How dare Trunks Vegeta Briefs turn her down, the most beautiful and most popular girl in High School, for the most ugliest girl in the whole damn school?! Cindy shook her head. She couldn't believe it! Moreover, they were holding hands too. They must be dating each other.

"So, Cindy, what are you doing to do, girl? You're going to get your man back right?"

"Damn right I am" Cindy looked back at Trunks and Laura as they got up from their table. The two women saw Trunks give Laura a light hug before he walked out of the Coffee Shop with her. Cindy shook her head once again but this time in anger and hurt. _How dare she?!_

"Don't worry, girl! You'll get him back!"

Despite Vicky saying it reassuringly, Cindy was still not pleased with the situation. "Come on. Let's follow them" Cindy whispered. The two women got up and casually walked out of the Coffee Shop to follow Trunks and Laura.

They walked to the parking lot and watched everything from a distance. Trunks walked Laura to her car and seemed to say her goodbye. Cindy's brows furrowed when she saw Trunks halted Laura before she drove off.

"Wait, Laura... We'll talk tonight, right?" Trunks asked and Laura bit the inside of her cheek. She smiled at him and gave him a nod. She wasn't so sure about it but she didn't have a problem with it either.

"Of course. But I gotta go. I don't want my Boss to yell at me for being late" Laura joked while laughing lightly and Trunks chuckled.

"Of course. We wouldn't want that" Trunks also joked and Laura smiled at him. He watched as Laura drove off and he finally smiled. Maybe things were getting better between them. When he was holding her hands in his, she never pulled away.

He was surprised and despite it hurt him to see her cry, she just looked to breathtaking with those tears in her eyes. Oh, how he wanted to touch her wet cheeks and kiss those small pink lips. He didn't want to push his luck though, Laura was special and a very respectful young lady.

He would never violate her. Holding hands would just have to be enough for now.

* * *

 ** _At Cindy's place..._**

Cindy was still fuming and she was still in shock. Trunks Vegeta Briefs was dating Laura Smith. There mere thought was laughable but it still enraged her. Vicky went to the refrigerator to get a soda and shook her head in disbelief.

"That bitch thinks just because she's pretty now she can steal my man right from under my nose? Well, she has another thing coming!" Cindy snarled before grabbing a cigarette. She started to smoke it to calm her nerves and let out a long exhale filled with smoke.

"Trunks is mine and only mine."

* * *

 **Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22**_

 ** _Later Monday Afternoon..._**

"I think I may have passed the touching boundary with Laura! It's still too soon to tell buts he was crying so I held her hands in mine and told her that I would never hurt her. Then afterwards I gave her a light respectful hug" Trunks said with a giant goofy grin on his face.

He sat in his office with his phone in hand and his eyes scanned the outside world. **"No offense, Trunks, but that sounds really really corny"** Goten said on the other line of the phone and Trunks rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk! You and Sara are corny" Trunks replied and Goten burst out laughing over the phone. Trunks' brows twitched slightly in annoyance at his friend's amusement. He never understood how his head worked.

 **"Yeah, yeah. But I'm glad things are starting to progress a little between you guys. It's a small start but it's a start nonetheless"** Goten commented and Trunks' annoyance vanished. He grinned once again and nodded despite his friend not able to see his action.

"Thanks. I hope it progresses more but I won't push it. If Laura gives into little hugs and stuff, that's awesome! I think this means that she trusts me," Trunks said feeling confident now that he and Laura actually developed into something. He wasn't sure what it was yet but there was something.

 **"Of course she trusts you! You would have to feel extremely comfortable with someone to hug them _"_** Goten pointed out and Trunks had to agree. He wouldn't want to touch someone that made him uncomfortable but Laura seemed to be comfortable.

It was a first step in the right direction.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Laura's still at work and sat behind her desk. She tried to keep her mind on her world but her mind kept trailing back towards Trunks. She kept thinking about her encounter with Trunks at the Coffee Shop only a few hours ago.

She didn't expect to see him today but nonetheless she was surprisingly happy when she caught sight of him. She still couldn't believe that she cried in from of the man. However, Trunks was so sweet and kind to her and he didn't laugh at her.

He told her that he would never hurt her and she could see in his eyes that he was being honest with her. As she thought about it her cheeks started to warm up and she found that she was blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh my! I can't believe I'm carrying on about him like a schoolgirl!" Laura scolded herself loudly and shook her head from the thoughts only to have another pop up in its place. Laura also couldn't believe that he actually dared to hug her!

What nerve! But she wasn't angry with him just...shocked. Laura felt in her mind that it was still a bit too soon for any physical contact other than a handshake.

Or is it?

* * *

The rest of the week flew by as if it never happened. Everyone was kept busy with their work and no one had enough time to let something interesting happen. However, the weekend finally drew near and Friday night arrived.

Laura flopped down tiredly on her large bed and let out a sigh as she rested her head on her pillow. She was still thinking about that hug Trunks gave her on Monday. She's never been hugged by the opposite sex before, except her relatives.

She bit her bottom lip and decided to phone the male who was lingering in her thoughts since she hadn't spoken since Monday. She reached out for her phone that was resting on her bed cupboard and dialed his number.

 **"Hey, Laura! How are you?"**

He picked up too soon! Laura let out a silent breath that she had been holding before she decided to speak up. "I'm good, thanks. Listen, Trunks, my Boss gave me this weekend off so...do you want to do something tomorrow?" Laura asked and she could feel her cheeks heat once again.

 **"Tomorrow? Yeah, sure! No problem! I have off tomorrow as well since I finished up with my work. What did you have in mind?"** Trunks asked and Laura hummed as she thought about it. She did have an idea.

"How about we go and get some ice-cream? If that's alright with you" Laura suggested and stared up at the ceiling. She waited for his reply and briefly wondered why she was blushing? Was it because she was thinking about Monday again? Or was it because she was talking with him again?

 **"That'll be great! I'll see you tomorrow then. Just let me now when time to pick you up"** Trunks said and Laura let a small smile cover her lips. She was grateful that she could have two whole days off this weekend.

"I'll let you know. See you tomorrow" Laura said and ended the call she let out a sigh and put her phone back on the cupboard. She needed a break and this was a great chance. She could escape from her demanding job for the weekend.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Sara heard her phone ring on the kitchen table and raised an eyebrow. She was sitting in front of the television while enjoying a movie and it was quite late. She wondered who could possibly call her this time. Maybe it was Laura.

 **"Hey, Sara! I'm sorry to call a bit late but I wanted to ask you something..."**

"Oh, hey, Goten! No, it's fine. I was up watching a movie anyway. What did you want to ask me?" Sara asked and she was all ears for the male. She had enjoyed the dinner with his family so much the other night and she silently hoped that she would ask her again.

 **"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would like to meet the Briefs, Trunks' family, as well since Trunks and I are like brothers. His family is like a second family to me."** Goten asked and wondered if she would agree but he had a feeling that she definitely would.

Bulma's an aunt to him considering the fact that his Father has a really close bond with her. She is one of Goku's longest and oldest friends. He was sure that Bulma would want to meet Sara as well and that she would freak out just as much as his mom did.

"I'd love to meet them! When do you want to meet?"

* * *

 ** _Saturday Afternoon..._**

Trunks and Laura arranged to meet Laura at around 1pm and picked her up at her house. Laura picked the place where they were going to ear ice-cream and it was her favorite place. It was one of the places she always loved to go to when she was little.

"I've never actually been here before" Trunks said as he pulled into the driveway of the ice-cream shop and read it's name. Cloud Ice-Cream. He had heard of this place before but this was the first time he's seen it.

"Really? It's one of the best places to get ice-cream. They have the best variety of ice-cream and toppings. They're probably the best in the business" Laura said as they stepped inside the shop and went to take a seat.

"Then I'll be sure to try a few flavors" Trunks said and smiled. They received the menu for the ice-cream and Trunks' eyes widened. Laura smiled in amusement at his reaction from the large list before they ordered.

"You know, when I was little I was addicted to ice-cream which is probably one of the reasons why I was overweight" Laura said as she thought back at how many time she visited this place. It was so nostalgic.

"You're not the only one. When Goten and I were little we played a prank on Gohan, his older brother by adding Tabasco sauce to his ice cream instead of cherry sauce. I've never seen him so red in my life!" Trunks said and Laura laughed.

"Oh no! Poor Gohan. Shame on you two. He was probably very angry at you too for doing that" Laura said as she tried to stifled her laughter. Trunks chuckled and nodded. He didn't talk to them for a week after that.

"When I was little I didn't play pranks on people like you did but my Mom taught me how to make my own ice-cream. It was her homemade recipe" Laura said as their order arrived and Trunks grinned.

"I hope that you'll make it some time. I'd love to try it!"

Laura found that she lightly blushed at his enthusiasm but she managed to brush passed it. She nodded and picked up her spoon to start eating the desert. "I'll make some for you as soon as I have the time" She said and he nodded.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Goten picked up Sara and they were on their way to Capsule Corp where Sara would meet Trunks' family. They were both excited and Sara found that she was a bit nervous as well. She already met Goten's family but now she was meeting Trunks' family.

She wondered how they were.

"Well, this is it! This is Trunks' house" Goten said as he parked outside the large dome like house and Sara's eyes widened in wonder. "Yeah, it's a big place so don't get lost" He joked and she laughed at him.

They went to the front door and Goten rang the bell. It wasn't long until Bulma answered the door and she smiled at the two. "Hi, Goten! Oh and this must be Sara! It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Bulma Briefs" Bulma said and they shook hands.

Despite Sara already knowing about Bulma Briefs she was proud to meet her for the first time. After all, she was the President of Capsule Corp before Trunks took over and she invented a lot of things that they can't live without.

"I take it Trunks is out with Laura" Goten said as they entered the house and Sara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Well, he let me know that he went out with her to get some ice-cream but only this morning" He explained and Sara nodded.

"I hope Laura gives him a chance, she's been distant this whole time"

"Oh, don't you worry, sweetheart. Trunks isn't the type that gives up on something. He'll keep going until he's succeeded. Besides, he really likes her" Bulma said and Sara smiled. She was glad to hear that.

"But enough of Trunks and Laura. How are you two doing? I heard that you met Goten's parents. How was it?" Bulma asked as she prepared coffee for them and Sara smiled. She glanced at Goten who was sitting relaxed next to her on the couch, his arm just above her.

"It was fun and interesting. I didn't think that they ate so much and ChiChi's food was really good too! I enjoyed it a lot" Sara said. She and Goten exchanged glances and they both smiled. He was glad that she enjoyed it.

"That's how they are. They have big appetites and ChiChi really has a talent with her food but I'm glad you enjoyed it." Bulma said with a warm smile that Sara returned. Just as Bulma poured in the warm water of the coffee Vegeta stepped inside the room.

"Oh, and this is Vegeta, Sara, he's Trunks' Dad" Goten introduced the Saiyan Prince and he glanced at the two sitting on the couch. He stared at Sara and took in her features making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sara"

"I see. This is the one who you want to mate with. I can see how you're Kakkarot's son" Vegeta said and both Bulma and Goten paled. Sara looked at Vegeta with a dumb folded expression and before she could ask him anything Bulma grabbed him.

"I just forgot! You wanted me to fix something in the GR, right? I need you to show me exactly what you want fixed!" Bulma said and smiled widely to hide her motives. Vegeta looked baffled at her and wanted to say something but she already stormed out of the room with him in hand.

"Goten, what did Vegeta mean by mating? And who's Kakkarot?" Sara asked in confusion and Goten paled slightly. How was he going to cover this one up?! Even if Bulma managed to get his out of the room he still needed to fix the situation!

"O-oh, you know... He always messes around! That Vegeta! By mating he means in a relationship like we are now and Kakkarot is a nickname he calls my Dad by" Goten stuttered slightly and laughed nervously.

"Oh, he has quite a strange nickname"

Goten mentally let out a sigh in relief. He was glad that he managed to save the day with his quick thinking. He hadn't told Sara anything about his heritage yet and until she was ready he wouldn't. He was just relieved that Bulma got Vegeta out of here.

He owed her one.

* * *

 **Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23**_

It was about 10 am the Sunday morning and Laura was already up and ready to start the day. She just finished dressing before her phone started ringing. Laura quickly buttoned up her shirt before she reached for the phone to see who was calling. It was Sara.

 **"Hey, Laura! How's it going?"**

Laura smiled at the other end of the phone. "I'm good and you?" Laura asked as she held her phone while moving towards the mirror to check herself up. She wanted to make sure everything was all right before she went out.

 **"I'm great! Listen, since we're not working today, would you like to hang out for a bit?"** Sara asked as Laura positioned her shirt neatly before he took her phone in her hand again. She thought that it would be nice to have a little girls' time.

"That sounds like an idea. I'll see you in a bit. I just have to run to the market for a while." Laura replied and she could hear Sara giggle at the other side of the phone. Lately they haven't had a bit of alone time together and the boys were too busy with them but now they had the opportunity.

 **"I'll see you later then! Bye!"**

Laura said her friend off before putting down her phone again. All she had planned today was getting groceries since she was a bit short on stock but now she was going to hang out with Sara. It was going to be a nice day.

* * *

 ** _At the Market..._**

Laura held her grocery basket as she stared at the many spices in front of her. She made a list of the ones she needed but unfortunately, she came across a few new spices that were on display. She was in a predicament whether to buy them, or not.

"Laura?"

Laura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the familiar male voice and turned towards Trunks who was staring at her. It took her a few moments before she realized that he was here at the market as well.

"Trunks? What are you doing here?" Laura asked and her spicy predicament vanished without a trace. She didn't expected to encounter the male at the market or see him at all on this very day but it seems as if coincidences were a lot these days.

"Oh, I'm just picking a few things up for my Mom." Trunks said and Laura nodded. "I actually wanted to call you and ask you something so I'm glad that I ran into you here," Trunks added and Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to do something we me, today?"

"Well, Sara called earlier and we're going to have a bit of girls' time. Maybe later on today, if it's not too late, we could do something in a friendly kind of way" Laura said and said the last words on purpose, so that Trunks wouldn't get any ideas.

"Okay, maybe later you can show me how to make ice-cream. I would love to try some of your mother's homemade ice-cream," Trunks said while smiling at her. Laura chuckled lightly and shook her head.

She supposed that there wasn't any harm in inviting him over for ice-cream, though they ate ice-cream just the day before. Moreover, Trunks had already been to her house twice before so it was no big deal to invite him.

Deciding that there was no use in thinking to hard about it, Laura finally gave in. "Sure, why not? I'll call you when I've finished hanging out with Sara," Laura said and she smiled at him. Trunks grinned and patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks! See you later!"

* * *

 ** _With Sara..._**

Sara and Laura sat at a milkshake saloon and enjoyed their drinks. The music in the background was soft and it gave the atmosphere calming. The waiter put down their ordered food before she walked back to serve the other costumers.

"I was shocked at first but it was really nice to meet them all. Goten and Trunks have great family! You should come with me next time" Sara finished telling Laura about her encounter with the two male's families and the redhead smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Sara, but I don't think I'll be coming with you. After all, we're just friends, nothing more," Laura said and Sara gave her a disapproving look. The redhead immediately knew her friend was about to lecture her about Trunks but she put her hand up to silence her.

"Before you say anything, I've invited Trunks over for some ice-cream later this afternoon. I'm going to make my mother's homemade ice-cream," Laura said and Sara's eyes widened before she grinned widely.

"Really?! That's great! You finally decided not to be too hard on him for once! Though, I'm a little jealous. Your mother's homemade recipe is delicious!" Sara said and almost drooled just thinking about it.

"Can't I join you guys?"

Laura laughed and shook her head at her friend's question. "No, but I'll be sure leave you some." Laura said and Sara cheered. Laura smiled at her friend and took another sip of her milkshake while looking at her friend's happy mood.

She was quite the strange one.

* * *

 ** _Later that day..._**

Laura let out a satisfied sigh as she stepped inside her home and she put down her handbag. She had a great time with Sara and felt refreshed. She enjoyed these days off when she could enjoy a bit of alone time with her friend.

Recalling the memory of their conversation Laura remembered to call Trunks. She made sure to call him as she entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hey, Trunks. I just came home so you can come over if you have time," Laura said when she heard him pick up.

 **"Hi, Laura! Sure, I'll be right over!**

Laura smiled and ended the call before she put her phone down once again. As she waited for Trunks she started to get all the ingredients for the ice-cream and even pulled out a large stainless steel casserole to make the ice-cream in.

She pulled out her mother's recipe book, which was located at the top shelf and paged through it until she found the recipe. She started to put the ingredients all together and mixed them thoroughly

It wasn't long until Trunks arrived and let himself in. Laura was busy making the ice cream but turned around to smile at him. He came much quicker than she thought he would and she was still busy with making the ice cream.

"You came quickly. You will have to excuse me but I'm still making it on. You can sit on one of these chairs," Laura offered and Trunks nodded. He went to sit down on one of the chairs behind the counter and watched in amusement as she worked

"Take your time. I'll just watch how you work" Trunks said and Laura blushed slightly. That's exactly what she didn't want! She took a deep breath and decided to ignore the stare on her back before she continued making the ice cream.

As she did so, Trunks admired her and noticed how graceful he was in the kitchen. She knew where everything was and as if it was second nature, she made the ice cream. He noticed that her long red hair was in one large thick braid behind her neck. Probably to keep it out of her face and the food.

Laura looked for one of the ingredients and her brows furrowed. _Where did I put it?_ Laura thought before she noticed it was on the counter. She moved to grab it and accidently tipped the casserole resulting in getting ice-cream on Trunks' shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Trunks! You know what, here, let me take that," Laura said as she put down the casserole and Trunks lightly laughed at her. She insisted in Trunks taking off his shirt and her frown was deep.

"It's okay, it's just a shirt"

"No, it's not okay! I'll pay for the dry cleaner, I insist" Laura said as she quickly went to go get a clean shirt for Trunks. She didn't take too long until she came back with a blue shirt and handed it to Trunks.

"Here, it's kind of big, considering how big I used to be but I think you'll manage" Laura said and Trunks smiled while nodding. He took the large blue t-shirt and Laura's eyes widened when she realized something.

"W-Wait a minute! You're not going to change out here, are you?" Laura asked in a panic She didn't want to see his bare chest! She's never seen that before! Laura could feel her face growing hot and her heart beat against her chest.

"No, of course not." Trunks said with a small smirk as he went in the guest bathroom that was located in the living room. As soon as he closed the door, Laura sighed in relief. She wasn't ready to see Trunks strip in front of her.

It was barely a few minutes when Trunks returned and found that Laura had already dished their ice-cream into two small round bowls. "Hey, you're done already?" Trunks asked surprised and Laura smiled while nodding.

"Yeah, come, let's go sit outside" Laura suggested and Trunks nodded. They went to sit outside on two garden chairs and started to enjoy their ice cream. A comfortable silence lingered around them and Laura enjoyed the nostalgic taste of the ice cream.

Trunks was shocked at the delicious taste and savored the flavor. He took another bite and decided to break the silence that surrounded them. "This is really nice, Laura. Thanks for the ice-cream" Trunks said and Laura nodded.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it. Just don't make a habit of eating too much" Laura said while having a faraway look in her eyes. "Even too much of a good thing can be bad" She added and another silence formed around them.

Trunks' brows furrowed slightly at her last words as he finished up with the last of his ice-cream. He looked up from his bowl and stared at Laura. There was a lingering question that he needed to ask her and now was the time.

"Laura"

"Yes, Trunks?" Laura asked as she took the last bite of her ice-cream and looked back at Trunks. She was oblivious to his uncertainly and the question he wanted to ask her. She was just enjoying the calm feeling.

"Would you-" Before Trunks could finish his question, Laura's home phone went off and she let out a sigh. "Excuse me" She said and put down her bowl before she went into the house to answer the phone.

 **"Laura, how are you doing? I haven't heard about you in a while. Do you have plans this Sunday evening?"** The familiar voice of Laura's mother, Sharon, reached her ears. Laura smiled slightly at her mother's voice.

"It's nothing much. I'm, just having ice-cream with a friend"

Trunks, who was listening in, thanks to his good Saiyan hearing feel a bit offended at Laura's reply. Therefore, what they were doing was 'nothing much'? Was that how she felt when they were hanging out?

When Laura finished on the phone, she went back outside to Trunks. She immediately noticed his serious and slightly hurt look on his face and frowned. "Hey, what's up?" She asked concerned. What could've happened to make his mood sudden change?

"Nothing... Look I've gotta go" Trunks said monotonously as he got up and handed Laura her bowl. As confused as she was, she took her bowl but looked at the male in complete dumbstruck. She didn't know what was going on.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later," Trunks said as he went back into the house and exited using the front door. Laura stood there, dumb folded. What on earth could have happened to set him off?

What did she do?

* * *

 **Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 ** _Monday Afternoon..._**

Laura phoned Trunks again but he once again didn't pick up his phone. She didn't know what was going on and worried because he hadn't replied to anyone of her calls. However, there must be another way she could find him.

She went to the coffee shop to see if the lavender haired male and found that he was there indeed. She climbed out of her car and locked it before she stepped into the shop just before Trunks was about to leave.

"Hi, Trunks" Laura greeted but he didn't reply. He just walked passed her and out of the coffee shop. Laura stared at him in confusion and Sara noticed what had just happened. Her brows furrowed and she looked back at Laura.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know..." Laura replied and frowned. She didn't know why he was mad at her but it was bothering her greatly. She decided to go back to work even with her thoughts trailing off towards Trunks. She wondered what she could've said or did to make him mad at her.

She couldn't think of anything.

* * *

 ** _That night..._**

It was quite late the Monday night and Sara had returned home just a while ago. Her thoughts kept trailing back to what she saw earlier the day and frowned. It was the first time she saw Trunks completely ignore Laura and she needed to know what was going on.

Since Laura didn't know anything she decided to call Trunks and ask him directly. She was sure that they were getting along just fine so what could've possibly happened. She didn't know but she was determined to find out.

 **"Hey, Sara. Can I help you with something?"**

"Yeah, I want to know what's up with you and Laura? I thought that you guys were getting along fine but it didn't look like it today in the Coffee Shop" Sara said and heard Trunks sigh out deeply at the other end of the phone.

 **"I don't want to talk about it"**

"You can't give me that! I want to know what happened to you two! We're friends! You can tell me these things" Sara urged the male and her frown deepened. She thought that he would want to share this with her.

 **"Sara... Laura told her Mother that I was nothing much as if it or I was no big deal. Honestly, I've never felt so insulted before!"** Trunks exclaimed in an annoyed tone and Sara bit her bottom lip before replying.

"I'm sure Laura didn't mean it the way it sounded, maybe you should talk to her" Sara suggested trying to think of away from Trunks to talk things out with Sara. She understood why he would feel insulted.

 **"I don't know, Sara. She wasn't too keen on going out with me in the first place"**

"No! don't give up! I can picture you two walking down the aisle together!" Sara told the male and he groaned while dragging his hand across his face. This was agitating. "And Laura holding a yellow bundle of joy in her arms and...and I can just go on!"

 **"Sara as much as I would like to listen to you ramble on about me and Laura, I would also like to get some sleep. It's been a long day"** Trunks said irritated as he massaged his temples. Sara sighed in defeat and let her shoulders slump. There was no getting through to the male.

"Alright, goodnight then."

 **"Goodnight, Sara...and thanks I appreciate your support"** Trunks added the last part before he ended the conversation. Sara fell back onto her bed and her brows furrowed. She wasn't going to give up yet. He may not listen to her but there's someone who he would listen to.

* * *

 ** _Tuesday Morning..._**

"Good morning, Bro!" Goten's voice rang in Trunks' ears and he wanted to groan as the male waltzed into his office. He glanced up at Goten and stopped reading one of the papers that he had to sign.

"Good Morning, Goten. What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be at work?" Trunks asked as he quickly signed the paper before he pulled himself in front of his computer again. Today was a busy day.

"I wanted to stop by and chat with you a little before heading off to work" Goten said and pulled out a chair before he sat down. Trunks checked something on his computer and it took him a few moments to reply.

"Hmm, what about?"

"Well, I heard you and Laura had a little tiff the other day. I was thinking maybe you two can straighten it out." Goten inquired and Trunks snorted at this. He must've known Sara would tell Goten.

"Sara told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, and I'm sure it's a misunderstanding" Goten replied and Trunks' brow twitched slightly. He stopped working on his computer and looked back at Goten with deep frown. He couldn't work like this.

"You know what? I'm really sick and tired of her attitude! I'm just...! I don't know" Trunks said in a frustrated tone. He didn't know how he should feel about his current predicament but at this stage he was agitated with the redhead.

"Look, Trunks, you knew it wasn't going to be easy but it's not like you to give up. Everything has always been easy for you but Laura is your greatest challenge yet" Goten said and Trunks sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "If you can win Laura over, then you can conquer anything."

"Goten, look I've got work to do and so do you. So just go, Please" Trunks begged his friend despite still being annoyed about the situation. Goten let out a sigh and nodded as he stood up from the chair.

"Alright, fine, I'll go but juts think about what I said, okay?" Goten said before he walked out the door. Trunks watched as his friend left and groaned slightly. He shook off the lingering thoughts in his head and went back to work.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

While exiting Capsule Corp, Goten decided to call Laura and tell her about his plan. He knew Trunks couldn't go on like he was currently doing and he couldn't let his friend give up. He refused that Trunks Vegeta Briefs gave up.

 **"Hi, Goten"**

"Hey, Laura, listen I think you should confront Trunks in his office. That way he won't try to avoid you and you two can finally get over this" Goten said and walked off towards his job which wasn't so far away/

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll confront him on Wednesday during my lunch hour. I want to know what I did wrong" Laura said determinately. She was going to do the same thing Trunks did with her to get her answers.

* * *

Trunks flew out of the Capsule Corp building after getting off earlier from work and let the wind blow past him. He was so frustrated the entire day and he seriously needed to cool off and blow off some steam.

The only way he could do that was train with his Father. He had avoided it for a while now but at this moment, he needed it. Otherwise, he was going to blow a gasket. He returned home and surprisingly found Vegeta waiting for him at the GR.

"I was wondering when you would get here. You took your damn time! Come, let's go" Vegeta said and moved into the GR. Trunks wanted to tell him to wait and that he was in his working clothes but was quick to change when he entered the training chamber.

Vegeta went towards the console of the room and typed in a few digits before the gravity increased and pushed down on Trunks. He gritted his teeth and stood firm while Vegeta smirked at his son. The gravity was more than usual but he had an idea that Trunks would be unfazed.

Vegeta attacked Trunks and the lavender haired male barely dodged before he was punched in his stomach. Trunks spun back and charged a blast before he shot it towards Vegeta. Vegeta dispersed the blast but was caught off guard when Trunks suddenly kicked him in the side.

"Tch, looks like the early morning training that you missed didn't do too much damage. However.. You're still too slow!" Vegeta yelled and kicked Trunks in his back. Vegeta appeared in front of Trunks and he was forced to block a barrage attacks.

As they continued Trunks found that he was starting to enjoy the training and his mind wandered away from Laura. His frustration was lost and all his concentration was on fighting with his Father and not to die.

* * *

 ** _Wednesday Morning..._**

Laura was already up and getting ready for work. She made sure that she was ready and brushed her hair. She decided to stop by the Coffee Shop as she exited her house. She climbed in her car and it wasn't long before she arrived.

"Hey, Laura!" Sara greeted as the redhead entered the Coffee Shop and Laura smiled back at her friend. Sara rang up Laura's usual beverage and she paid for it before she waited for the drink. "So, Laura, what are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to have a talk with Trunks during lunch hour and straighten up the little misunderstanding" Laura said and frowned. "I owe him an apology. I really didn't mean it the way it came out" She added and Sara nodded.

"You should apologize. After all, Trunks really likes you and he enjoys spending time with you. Don't you like spending time with him?" Sara asked as she got Laura's beverage and Laura smiled slightly at the question.

"Of course I do, Sara"

* * *

 ** _Hours later..._**

Laura picked up Trunks' dry cleaning, since she offered to have his shirt cleaned after she spilled on it, before she went to Capsule Corp. She parked her car just outside before she exited the car. She walked inside towards the front desk and smiled at the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Trunks Briefs. I'm a good friend and I'm a good friend of him and I'm here to give him his laundry," Laura said and the secretary nodded. She went up towards Trunks' office and knocked.

"I apologize for disturbing sir. There's a Laura Smith here to see you" His secretary said and Trunks' eyes shot up from the papers he was reading. He was surprised at this. Laura's coming to his office? He didn't see that coming.

"Well, he did do the same to her some time ago, so he couldn't blame her. He had been avoiding her for the past couple of days. "Um, sure. Let her in" He said and the secretary nodded. It wasn't long before Laura entered his office but Trunks kept his expression unreadable.

"Hi"

"Hi" Trunks replied and Laura could tell that he was mad at her. An uncomfortable silence surrounded the room and she swallowed thickly. "So, what are you doing here?" Trunks finally asked and Laura wanted to sigh in relief that the tense atmosphere was broken.

"Well, for two reasons. I'd like to give you your dry cleaning" Laura said as she handed him his clean shirt on a hanger. The shirt was protectively wrapped in a clear plastic and tied at the bottom. Trunks took the shirt and Laura stepped back.

"Again, I want to apologize for messing it up in the first place. I'm not usually that clumsy" Laura apologized and Trunks chuckled slightly. He put the shirt to the side before he looked back at the redhead.

"Thanks you and it's really no big deal. It was just a shirt" Trunks said again and once again, another uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Laura didn't exactly know what to tell Trunks but now was the best time to apologize as eve.

"Trunks, about what I said the other day... I didn't mean it the way it came out" Laura explained to the lavender haired male. She struggled to read his expression since he was cutting off his thoughts from her.

"Yeah right, Laura, you know if I were Sara you wouldn't have said that but because it's me you-""No! Trunks, it has nothing to do with you! I wasn't angry when I said that, I just wasn't thinking! It was careless and a bad choice of words" Laura tried to explain once again.

"Yeah it was" Trunks agreed. "Laura, I'm trying very hard here to be patient and be as good as a gentleman as I possibly can with you. Because you're different from other women that I've ever met or date before" He confessed.

He was very attracted to her but he wasn't going to tell her that he loved her just yet. He wasn't in love per say, but he was falling for her. Technically, it was physical attraction but seeing her cry like that, the other day at the restaurant made him...

Laura blushed at his statement. There he goes again, he always does this to her. Trunks smiled at her and noticed how beautiful she was when she blushed. He took her hand in his and Laura's eyes widened. She surprisingly took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

Trunks was shocked at her action. This isn't the first time that he took her hand in his but this is the first time that she's squeezed his hand. She was very slowly starting to give into him. Just little by little. If they could hug and maybe hold hands then maybe...just maybe they could...

"Forgive me?" Laura asked and gave him a sweet smile. Oh gosh, he couldn't resist that smile of hers. Of course, he would forgive her.

"Of course I forgive you!" He chuckled and made her laugh. He smiled at her laugh. He loved it when she smiled and even when she laughed. He just loved seeing that sweet side of her. He still had her hand in his but she didn't complained so long as he didn't squeeze too hard.

He was pretty strong and could probably break it. She recalled her very first encounter at the Coffee Shop when he grabbed her arm. She also remembered when he grabbed her arm again at their first little get together at the same Coffee.

She just couldn't quite put a finger on it but his strength was usually for a human. What Laura didn't know was that Trunks was no ordinary human. He was everything except a normal human. Trunks suddenly got up and let go of Laura's hand.

"Thanks for stopping by. I wish we could chat more but I really should be getting back to work and so do you," Trunks said in a disappointed tone. He really didn't want to stop talking with her or stop holding her hand. He enjoyed her presence.

"Oh, um, sure, no problem. It's cool, I understand. I have to get back to work" Laura said and got up while grabbing her purse. She smiled at the male as she turned away. "Bye, Trunks" She said and he smiled back at her.

"Bye, Laura"

"Oh wait! What did you want to tell me before my Mother called and interrupted us?" Laura asked as she stopped in her tracks and looked back around. Trunks' face suddenly felt extremely hot at this point and he started to sweat bullets.

"Um...well...I..." Trunks stuttered and ran his hand through his hair. He walked up to Laura and took his hand in his once again, surprising her slightly. He seemed to be developing a habit of doing that these days.

"How do you feel about me?"

* * *

 **Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25**_

"How do you feel about me?" Trunks asked honestly and eyed her. He hoped that she had the same budding feeling as he did. It was about time that he heard the answer before he hurt himself unnecessary.

"Well...um...What do you mean, Trunks?" Laura asked and she was completely confused. She didn't know what exactly was he trying to get at. This was what he wanted to ask her? Just what was he asking her?

"You know what I mean, Laura. Just be honest, how do you feel about me?" Trunks asked once again in a serious tone. Laura felt nervousness bubbled up within her and she swallowed thickly. There he goes again.

"I see you as a good friend. You're kind, funny and you're intelligent because if you weren't then you wouldn't be the CEO of Capsule Corp. You're a good gentlemen but quite persistent, I might add" She said with a slight smile.

Trunks was a bit disappointed that she only saw him as a friend, even a good one, but still a friend. "I appreciate the compliment but I have to be honest with you Laura. I don't just see you as a friend. I see you as something more. Every time we're together I just feel like..." He trailed off.

"I'm slowly falling for you, just a little"

"Oh my gosh...I...I have to go now, Trunks, I'm so sorry! I'm going to be late" Laura said as she shook her head and turned around to leave. She couldn't believe that he was practically pouring out his feelings to her like this.

She wasn't ready for that yet. She wasn't ready for him to be in love with her and she wasn't ready to be in love with him either. Trunks unconsciously grabbed her arm. Laura sighed at his action and turned to face him.

"Trunks, please, I promise we can talk this weekend when we're both free. Now can you please...just left me go?" Laura pleaded and Trunks let go of her arm. He took a step back and gave her a small smile.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I got a little carried away... Bye, Laura" Trunks finally said and she returned the smile before she walked out the door. When she was gone, he sighed heavily, plopped back down on his chair, and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

Once outside, Laura sighed in relief. Her conscious was clear but now she had another problem at hand. When she walked to this building, she only intended to give Trunks his dry cleaning and apologize but now the man was practically telling her that he loved her.

What was she going to do? Laura wondered and shook her head. She got inside her car and drove back to work. She didn't have time to sort things out right now. She would just have to set him straight later.

* * *

 ** _Hours later..._**

Trunks finally returned home after another long day's work. However, today seemed to be longer than usual. He couldn't believe that he actually confessed his feeling for Laura but then again, he was disappointed that she only saw him as a friend.

"Welcome home, Honey. Oh, what do you have there?" Bulma's voice reached Trunks' ears and he snapped out of his haze. He glanced at the shirt wrapped in plastic before he looked back at his mother to give her an explanation.

"It's my dry cleaning. While having ice-cream at Laura's house on Sunday, Laura accidently got ice-cream on my shirt." Trunks explained and Bulma nodded before the male went to his room without another word towards his mother.

He entered his room, hanged up the clean shirt before he undressed and got ready for bed. As he fell onto his bed he let out a sigh and his thoughts immediately traveled towards the redhead. He could still clearly remember their conversation earlier and one thought crossed his mind.

What was she going to do now?

* * *

Laura, was in the same predicament as Trunks. She lay on her bed already dressed for bed and she was about to rest before her thoughts trailed back to the lavender haired male. She was reminded of his confession and her face started to burn up.

What was she going to do now?"

* * *

 ** _Wednesday Morning_**

It was still early but the CEO of Capsule Corp was already at his office. He decided to call Laura just before the workload started to pile up and dialed her number. He already decided on a time when they would meet.

"Hi, Laura. I want to ask you, would you like to meet up at the park and talk on Saturday? After you get off work that is" Trunks asked and Laura had agreed to the idea. Trunks ended the phone call and wasted no time in calling Goten real quick.

"Hey, Goten. I just wanted to tell you that Laura and I made up and we're cool" Trunks told his friend and he lay back slightly in his chair. He heard a chuckle from the other side and his brows twitched in agitation. He knew what Goten was thinking.

 ** _"Oooh! You made up!"_**

"Gote, stop it! You know that's not what I meant!" Trunks snapped at his friend with a very annoyed tone. Goten laughed at the angry lavender haired boy and shook his head at the other side of the line.

 ** _"I'm sorry, Bro, but did it go alright?"_**

Trunks could hear that Goten was being more serious now and Trunks let out a sigh. "It was great at first. She gave me my dry cleaning and apologized about her bad 'comment' she made and that it was a bad choice of words" Trunks replied.

 ** _"That's good"_**

"But then, I asked her how she felt about me and she said she sees me as a good friend. Then she listed me by my best qualities that she liked and she added that I was persistent" Trunks said and Goten was utterly shocked by this.

 ** _"Wow, that's huge! I think it's too soon to tell her that yet considering that this is Laura Smith we're talking about"_** Goten added. Trunks was a bit too early with his confession but Goten was shocked that Laura already told the male what she liked about him.

"I know that, Goten, I wasn't expecting her to fall head over heels in love with my right now anyways but I just wanted to know where I stood with her" Trunks said and Goten understood what the male was thinking.

 ** _"I think that's pretty good progress though. She finally likes you well enough to call you a friend and before that she despised you. What did you tell her anyway?"_** Goten probed and let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Well, I told her that I see her as more than just a friend. I said that I was slowly started to fall for her" Trunks said and Goten nodded at the other side of the phone. He had to admit, Trunks wasn't scared to say how he felt about her.

 ** _"If she only sees you as a friend for now, then just accept it. You'll have to hope that it will develop into love"_** Goten said and Trunks' brows furrowed. That sounded like something only Goten would say.

"That sounds really corny, Goten, but you're right. I do want it to turn into love. And to be honest, I'm only falling for her a little bit. I'm not 100% head over heels in love with her yet. I'm still trying to find more reasons why I think I love her" Trunks said and Goten nodded once again.

Goten's never seen or heard this side of Trunks before. Of course he's seen Trunks fall in love numerous times during their past but never like this. For once, his friend wasn't so shallow. He actually wants to know the woman more than just on the surface.

Trunks was trying so hard to look deeper within Laura and he tried his best to see her for who she really is and not just another pretty face.

"Every now and then I would see this softer and gentler side of her but then sometimes it goes away and she gets a little distant and starts to pull away. I just want to see more of her good side" Trunks finished and Goten smiled.

 **"That's awesome, Trunks! Just tell her what you told me but still try to respect her decision"**

* * *

 ** _Wednesday Night..._**

Sara and Laura had their little girl's time and enjoyed each other's conversation. Sara was relieved to find that her friend had made up with Trunks and that they weren't mad at each other anymore. However, she was shocked when Laura continued to tell her about the events.

Trunks confessed his feelings toward Laura an told her that he was falling for her little by little. Sara was shocked at the male's brave declaration but she could tell that it bothered Laura greatly. She didn't know what to do or even how to deal with it.

All Sara could do was be there for support and told her to tell Trunks that she wasn't ready yet. Sara knew that Trunks would give Laura time or so she hoped. She could only hope for the best when it came to Laura and Trunks' relationship.

After their little ladies night, Sara decided to spent the night at Laura's house and that she would go to work from there. After all, she didn't want to leave her unsure friend alone with her lingering thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to roll by quicker than anyone could ever comprehend. Saturday morning finally arrived and it was much to Trunks' delight. Bulma also informed Trunks that the Son's were visiting them today and it added to Trunks' happiness.

While Bulma and ChiChi chatted in the kitchen, Trunks and Goten went out to the courtyard to have their own isolated conversation. Trunks was sure that Goku went somewhere to find Vegeta for a sparring match but he wasn't sure.

"I finally saved up enough money to get a place for myself. I want my own space and of course, I want some alone with Sara. However, we won't have sex until...you know..." Goten hinted and Trunks chuckled with a nod.

"Yeah, my Mom also wants me to find my own place. Maybe I'll look for some houses next weekend"

* * *

Around 6pm that Saturday evening, Trunks sat on the bench at the National Park and waited for Laura. She was supposed to be getting off around this time and he was waiting patiently for her to arrive.

Ten minutes passed and just as Trunks thought he would wait longer, Laura finally showed up. They greeted each other and Trunks took a deep breath. Now was the best time he could possibly think off to talk things through.

"Laura, listen, what I said the other day... I meant every word. I see you more than just a friend and I'm slowly starting to fall for you." Trunks said and noticed the look in Laura's eyes. "Please, just hear me out. I'll respect your decision but I just really want you to know this"

"Every time I see you laugh, smile and even cry I feel so... I don't know. I just get this overwhelming feeling inside me. I enjoy spending my spare time with you. I just want to make this very clear, I'm not saying that I'm madly in love with you but I'm falling for you" Trunks continued his confession.

"I'm looking for more reasons to be in love with you, if that makes any sense. I don't want to just love you for your looks" Trunks finished and Laura felt extremely impressed and somewhat flattered by his statements.

"Well, I really appreciate your honesty and confession. You have proven me that you want to love me for whom I am and not just for my looks. That means a lot to me. You're really a man of substance" She said. For the first time, Laura took his hand in hers first and smiled up at him.

"You really mean that?"

Trunks was shocked at her and he stared at her with wide eyes. He finally managed to impress her and he felt a bit accomplished. "Yes, I do...but my decision still stands, Trunks" Laura stated seriously and Trunks sighed heavily.

"I know and I respect that"

Laura saw him look off into the distance after his words and refrained from biting her bottom lip. "But, that doesn't mean I don't want to continue seeing you and spending time with you, Trunks" Laura said and grabbed his attention.

Trunks looked deeply into her eyes and listened closely to her words. "For once, I can honestly say that I actually like you as a person and that's something that I never thought I could ever do again" Laura said.

"I respect that too" Trunks said and shook his head in acknowledgement. "You know, for the first time, I actually feel like I'm not good enough" Trunks added and it was clear that he was still somewhat disappointed.

"I think you're everything that every woman wants, Trunks" Laura said as she leaned back against the bench. She still held Trunks hand in hers and didn't think about letting go. Trunks looked at her and a spark of hope gleamed within his eyes.

"And you?"

"Can't you just be content with this for now?" Laura asked softly and motion towards their intertwined hands. She couldn't believe that she was actually saying this and she could feel her cheeks heat ever so slightly.

"So, does that mean that you're actually comfortable with me holding your hand? Because I don't do that with Goten" Trunks joked and Laura laughed. He loved her laugh. You see? This was what Trunks loved about her.

He loved seeing her softer, gentler and just more carefree sigh. At times, she was a bit uptight but now, little by little she's comfortable around him. "Sure, why not? I don't see any harm in it" Laura commented.

"Harm" Trunks inquired while raising an eyebrow. "I won't bite, I swear" He joked and she couldn't help but laugh again.

"But seriously, though, I really don't mind holding hands or else I would've protested the gesture a long time ago" She said looking him in the eye. He admired her beauty. He loved how the sun shone on her red hair and porcelain skin.

She shook her head slightly but smiled at him. "If you're really agree to us holding hands then that's fine with me but I'll just have to try really hard to restrain myself from kissing you" Trunks said seriously as he locked his eyes with her.

Laura almost gasped at this. She took a few deep breaths to contain herself and then turned back to face Trunks. "Please make sure that you do" She said seriously. If he didn't he would really lose what he had with Laura and he couldn't risk that.

"I will, I promise"

* * *

 **Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26**_

They kept talking, enjoying each other's conversation and the hand holding. Trunks arranged with Laura to go meet up with Goten and Sara the next day. He thought about chilling a bit at a bar before the workload on Monday hit. However, Trunks and Laura met up at the park first.

"Goten told me earlier today that he saved up enough money to get a place of his own" Trunks said as he still sat on the bench with Laura's hand on his own. Both of them had small smiles on their faces.

"That's good. Home-ownership is a good thing to have"

"Yeah, I agree. I'm really happy for Goten. Buying a new place would be prefect for him since Sara and him need their privacy. You know what I mean?" Trunks gave her a smug grin as he thought of Sara and Goten.

Laura gave him a weird look before she averted her eyes from the male. She didn't like where the conversation was going. It made her feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, did I say something?" Trunks asked.

"Oh no, I totally understand. Couples want to be alone and how can one accomplish that with their parent's breathing down their necks?" Laura replied and ignored the uncomfortable subject that he brought up.

"You know, I surprisingly still feel comfortable at home even though my Dad still nags me a little" Trunks said with a laugh. But it was only brief before he was serious again. "It's still my home though. I'll always love it"

"I'm surprised hearing that from you. Considering the fact that you were a social butterfly in school. I thought you would be screaming to get out" Laura pointed out and Trunks laughed at this. He did feel like running away at times but he would never do it.

"Well, there are a lot of things about me that may surprise you a little. Maybe later on down the road I'll tell you" Trunks said and Laura was about to ask him out of curiosity but he cut her off. "Come on, let's go. Its getting late"

Laura decided not to ask her question and agreed. He said that he would tell her later on so until then she'll just have to wait. They stood up from the bench before leaving the park, both of them still content.

* * *

Laura barely came home before she grabbed her phone and dialed Sara. She needed to tell her friend that everything between them was alright again. Sara was so worried about her the previous day and Laura wanted to give her nerves rest.

"Hi, Sara! Guess what? Trunks and I finally made up" Laura said as soon as Sara picked up the phone with her own greeting. Laura flinched slightly at Sara's squeal from the other side of the phone and had to keep it a few inches away from her ears.

 **"Oh, so you guys are a couple now?! I'm so happy!"**

"Wait, Sara! That's what I meant! I apologized to Trunks and we're friends again. Really close friends" Laura said and enthused her answer by saying the last words louder. Sara, however, was disappointed to hear this.

 **"All this time and you still see him as a friend?"**

"Well, Sara I just don't want to rush into things, you know?" Laura said and Sara sighed on the other side. She did know. "You know, he told me that he sees me more than just a friend. He confessed that he wants to love me for who I am and not just what I look like.

 **"That's really impressive considering how shallow he was back then. I'm happy for you, Laura"**

"Thanks, Sara. I'm happy too. I think you'll be even more happy when I tell you that I agreed to hold hands with him and-" Sara squealed once again and Laura was unable to finish her sentence. Laura laughed at her friend's behavior. Sara was so extremely girly and giddy at times.

 **"Oh! I'm so happy for you! That's great!**

"I knew you would be, Sara. Oh, I heard that Goten has saved up enough money to get a place of his own. Did you know that?" Laura asked as the thought hit her and she wondered if the raven head told her best friend.

 **"Yes, Goten told me. Finally, we can really be alone now"**

"I'm really happy for you, Sara, but just be careful, okay? Don't give yourself just up yet. Your virginity is a very special thing and you can only have one 'first'. You know what I'm saying" Laura said and Sara was starting to feel weird.

 **"Don't worry, Laura. I won't do that after we marry which ,hopefully, would be soon"**

"Don't rush it. Enjoy the romance and spend as much time with each other as possible before you marry. Because with marriage everything changes." Laura warned. She didn't want her friend to get hurt by rushing into things.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Trunks..._**

"Hey, Goten! You'll never guess what! Laura and I are cool again. We finally made peace and despite the fact that I admitted to having developing feelings for her, she told me she wasn't ready yet. But she agreed to holding hands and hugs which is good!" Trunks boasted and Goten chuckled.

"That's a great step for you guys, Trunks!"

* * *

 ** _Sunday Morning..._**

It was early the next day but Goku and Goten were already at the dining table for breakfast. If they didn't wake up from their stomachs they knew that they would be sleeping the whole day. That is, if Goku's desire for training didn't kick in.

"So, Goten, what are you going to do today?" Goku asked just after he swallowed his food but he was quick to stuff his mouth again. ChiChi put another plate on the table before sitting down herself and Goten swallowed down his food.

"Me, Trunks, Laura and Sara are just going to chill out today" Goten replied and he could see his mother raise an eyebrow. "Of course! You don't know about her! Laura's a young lady and a friend of Trunks" He added as if reading his mother's question and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so Trunks still hasn't found anyone yet? Is he still playing the field? I thought he gave up on that?" ChiChi asked in confusion. She was well aware about Trunks and his usual way with girls but she thought he stopped after he finished studying.

"Well, no, Mother. He's not playing around like he used to. He's really attracted to Laura but she's not ready for a relationship right now so they just opted to be really good friends." Goten explained and ChiChi raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, well, she seems pretty snobby. Trunks likes her but she doesn't like him?"

ChiChi didn't understand that situation. "Mother, Laura's a really nice respectful lady. She doesn't treat men like that" Goten said defending Laura in her absence before he took another bite of his meal.

"Well, Goten, I just don't want to see Trunks get hurt or wait his time." ChiChi said and Goten sighed. His mother would be difficult at times. Laura had a hard past and doesn't want to get hurt or rejected again.

"I understand, but still... It wouldn't hurt for Laura to at least meet his family to at least us if she is in your circle of friends" ChiChi stated and Goten slightly agreed with his mother on that one. Maybe he could get her to meet them?

* * *

 ** _Sunday Night..._**

Trunks, Laura, Sara and Goten all sat around a small table each one of them with a different beverage either in hand or in front of them. The girls seemed to have a good time while Goten and Trunks occasionally joined in to make them laugh.

However, Goten's thoughts plagued him and it resulted in him pulling Trunks to the side to speak privately with him. Trunks was completely perplexed at Goten's actions and was about to ask him why but Goten was quicker.

"Hey, Trunks, earlier today me and my Mom talked a bit and she suggested something. Maybe it's time Laura met your family and mine too. You don't have to present her as your girlfriend. You can just present her as your friend. I think she'll be okay with that" Goten said and Trunks smiled.

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to Laura about it"

* * *

 **Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 27**_

 ** _Monday Morning..._**

Trunks sat on his bed while staring at the phone in his hand. He decided that he was going to call Laura and ask her over to his house. Goten was right. Laura could at least come visit his parents despite not wanting a relationship.

 **"Morning, Trunks"**

"Morning, Laura. I wanted to hear if you wanted to come over to my house today. My parents' house of course, I haven't found my own place yet" Trunks asked and Laura felt a little reluctant at the sudden request.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you as my good friend and not a girlfriend so it doesn't necessarily mean that it's something serious. Besides, all my friends know my parents" Trunks tried to ease the female's worries.

 **"Alright, I'll meet your parents. How about tomorrow?"**

"That sounds great! You can come about 7 pm depending on your schedule." Trunks said and felt that this was going to be a big step. She actually agreed to meet his parents and so soon to. He felt positive about this.

 **"No, it's fine. I'll see you then"**

* * *

Laura drove to the Coffee shop to get her usual drink during her usual routine in the morning. Her mind, however, wasn't at work to start the day but at Trunks. He wanted her to meet his parents? She didn't know how to feel about that.

She swallowed thickly and pulled into the driveway. She stepped out of her car, locked it and advanced towards the entrance of the Coffee Shop. She was thinking too much about the situation. He already told her he was going to introduce her as a friend so things were going to be fine.

"Morning, Laura! I'm already busy with your regular! So, what's up?" Sara said in cheerful tone as Laura stopped in front of the counter. She paid for her coffee and Sara rang up the payment before giving Laura back her change.

"Morning, Sara." Laura greeted before she let out a sigh. "Well, it's been an interesting morning so far. Trunks just called me a while ago and asked me to meet his parents. It's fair. It's nothing serious since he's already been at my place a few times, There's no harm" Laura said and Sara squealed.

"That's fantastic!"

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Laura arrived at work and as she opened her office door, she groaned. She was confronted with a load of paperwork stacked onto her table. This was going to be a long day indeed. Not only did she have paperwork to do, she had a client to help as well.

Deciding to look over her patient first, she sat down behind her desk and pulled out the child's file. The parents called earlier to say that their child was sick and they don't know what to do. Anything they give him doesn't stay in his upset tummy.

Laura nodded in determination and put down the file before writing a prescription.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Trunks decided to take the day off to go house hunting since Goten already found his own place and he was moving into his new house on Saturday. Trunks wanted his own as well, but decided to pick a penthouse or a mini mansion instead.

"Good choice, sir. How far must this place be from your work area?" The Salesperson that Trunks hired asked as they sat at Capsule Corp. Trunks pondered around the question for a bit before he smiled.

"Well, not too far, though the distance doesn't really matter to me. I just want a cozy place that has everything I want. I'll know which one it is when I see them for myself" Trunks replied and the Salesperson nodded with a smile.

"Well, then, let us go investigate!"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Things weren't as peaceful at the Coffee Shop and Sara was trying to put out fires. It was extremely busy and she could barely keep up the pace to please all the customers. However, she couldn't do it for long.

One of the customers was practically fuming because she gave him milk instead of cream in his coffee. Sara tried to calm him down but he complained at her boss about the drink and Sara could only listen as the male shouted at her.

"This happens because you always talk to people instead of doing your job! You should learn to do your job more properly or you won't have a job! You hear me?! This job is about serving the costumers, not hearing about their personal life! Understood?" He boomed and Sara nodded.

"Yes, sir"

* * *

 ** _With Trunks..._**

It wasn't long until he found the perfect place to live in. It had everything he wanted and more. Moreover, it wasn't that expensive, not that Trunks had a problem with finances, and it wasn't too far off to work.

"Here you go, sir. I just need you to fill in this paperwork by the end of today and you can move into your new home on Sunday" The Salesperson said and Trunks nodded while taking the papers. The sooner he got his own place, the better.

* * *

 ** _Hours later..._**

Trunks returned late around 6 pm home and he was tired and excited at the same time. He found a new home and tomorrow, Laura was coming to visit them to meet his parents. "Welcome Home, Trunks. How was today?" Bulma asked as she saw her son step into the house and he smiled.

"Great. Thanks, Mom. I found the perfect place to stay at today and I'll be moving out on Sunday" Trunks said and Bulma's eyes widened. Vegeta merely grunted while Bra smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"Look who finally decided to find his own place" She commented and Trunks rolled his eyes playfully at his sister. Bra went to sit down next to Vegeta while BUlma smiled at Trunks. She was upset that her little boy was finally getting his own place but it was for the best.

"I'm happy for you, son"

* * *

 ** _Around that time..._**

Sara returned home, storming into her place while tears streamed down her face. She was so upset after her boss went off on her. She always did her job like she had to but when she slipped up one time her boss wanted to fire her.

She decided that she needed to hear Goten's voice for a bit and she would feel much better after she told him what happened. "Hey, Goten" Her voice was a bit raw from the crying and Goten frowned at the other side of the phone.

 **"Hey, Sara, what's wrong?"**

"Today was terrible, Goten. I only got one costumer's order wrong and he went to complain to the boss. I was almost fired and he warned me if I did something like that again, he'll fire me" Sara said and sniffed as the tears began to fall.

 **"Oh, no. Sara, I'm so sorry"**

"I-It's okay, it's just...sometimes I really hate my Boss. I always work hard and do things that he wants me to do and just when I do one thing wrong he wants to fire me" Sara said and Goten's heart ached at the hurt in his girlfriend's voice.

 **"Why don't you find a new job?"**

"I can't do that right now, Goten. I still have to pay this month's rent and I have my bills to pay. If I quite now, I won't have enough money to pay anything" Sara said. She had thought about quitting her job a bunch of times before but every time she wanted to, something came up.

"How about this then? Let's have dinner together, just you and me, tomorrow. We can talk and get your mind off things, okay?" Goten suggested and Sara agree. She was really happy about it. She could spent some time with Goten and maybe feel better about things too.

* * *

 **Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 28**_

 ** _Tuesday evening..._**

It was around 5 pm when Laura around at home and she was tired from work. However, she didn't have time to take a rest because she was meeting Trunks parents on this very night. Deciding that she'd better get herself ready she called Trunks.

 **"Hey, Laura!"**

"Hi, Trunks. I just arrived at home so I should be ready at 6: 45 pm. Can you pick me up at that time?" Laura asked as she stepped inside her room to get the best possible outfit. Despite only being introduced at Trunks' friend, she wanted to look her best.

 **"Sure thing! See you then!"** Trunks exclaimed in an excited tone and Laura smiled while nodding. She rang off and put her phone down. She let out a sigh before she went to the bathroom to get ready.

It wasn't long until 6:45 pm arrived and Trunks rang Laura's doorbell. She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded to herself. She could feel the nervousness wash through her veins and let out a sigh to relax herself.

 _Let's do this._

* * *

 ** _At Capsule Corp..._**

"Hey, don't worry! You look great! My parents won't eat you up" Trunks playfully commented when he saw Laura's tenseness. She seemed to relax at his words and smiled at him. He returned the smile before he opened up the door for her.

"Welcome to my home" Trunks said and Laura stepped inside the large living room. She stared around in wonder at the size of the room and the modern furniture. She didn't expect less from the Briefs.

"Mom! Laura's here!" Trunks called as he stepped in behind Laura. It wasn't long until a blue-haired female came out from another room and she smiled. "Mom, this is Laura, my good friend" Trunks introduced and Bulma embraced Laura.

The redhead was shocked for a few seconds before she returned the embrace. "Oh! You're finally here! Hi, I'm Bulma! Nice to finally meet you, Laura" Bulma said as she broke the embrace and Laura smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Laura said and Bulma nodded. Bulma glanced at Trunks who was smiling widely and her eyes softened. She was glad to finally meet Laura and she looked completely different from when she first saw her at freshman orientation a High School.

She knew that Laura must've been nervous and told Vegeta to not scare the poor girl. He was still as uptight as always and when Laura introduced himself he merely grunted and told her his name. It was expected and Bulma just shook her head at that.

Bra, however, was ecstatic to meet Laura and she practically talked to her the entire time until dinner was ready. Trunks wasn't bothered, though. It was the first time Laura visited his home and he had no problem with her talking to the others.

When dinner was ready, Laura went to sit in-between Bra and Trunks while Bulma served the food. The aroma that lingered around in the room was intoxicating and she was sure she heard Trunks stomach growl at which he blushed.

"It smells delicious, Mrs. Briefs! I can't wait to taste it!" Laura exclaimed as Bulma plated up for her and the blue haired female smiled. Laura took a bite of the food and her eyes widened. It tasted incredible!

"I'm glad you like it, Laura. It's an old family recipe that my Mom always makes" Bulma said and Laura was about to eat more when until she noticed how much Vegeta and Trunks ate. However, Vegeta ate much more than his son.

"Wow..."

Bulma laughed at Laura's shocked reply and the redhead sweat dropped at the amount of food they ate. She was used to Trunks eating a lot but this was insane. She had never seen anything like this before in her life.

"This is how they always are. It's what makes them...special." Bulma said and Laura raised an eyebrow. She didn't ask any questions as to why Bulma called them special because deep down, she already knew they were.

Dinner was an amazing time to see the food vanish off the plates and Bulma kept bringing food to the table. Laura enjoyed talking to Bulma while eating her delicious food and occasionally laughed at Trunks who made a funny comment that got a scolding from Bulma.

When the food was finally finished Laura smiled and picked up a few plated. "I'll help with the dishes" Laura offered and Bulma's eyes widened. She couldn't expect Laura to wash the dishes since she was the one who visited.

"You're our guest. There's no need for you to do that"

Laura shook her head and put the plates in the sink with a smile. "No, I insist. You spent all this time cooking. The least I can do is wash the dishes" Laura said and Bulma smiled. There was no arguing with the girl.

The washing of the dishes was quick with the two female's working together. There was a comfortable silence lingering around them and Laura had time to get her thoughts in line She honestly enjoyed the visit to far.

"Hey, Laura, can we talk for a bit?" Bulma asked as they finished up and Laura nodded. They went to sit down at the table and Bulma put her hand on Laura's. "Um, Laura. I hope whatever my son said to you that day, hasn't affected you that much"

Laura knew that Bulma was referring to the incident in High School when Laura confessed her feelings to Trunks in the cafeteria. "That's ancient history, Mrs. Briefs." Laura said and Bulma blinked in surprise.

"Really?

"Yes. Surprisingly, Trunks and I have become good friends" Laura said and was grateful to call Trunks her friend. She didn't have a lot of friends but she was glad that she had Trunks as a friend that she could rely on.

"That's good to hear, but Laura I just want you to understand. Trunks was very young and maybe even a bit shallow. I'm not condoning my son's behavior. I'm just saying that at that age, we're all a little shallow, some more so than less" Bulma said and Laura nodded quietly.

"I actually scolded Trunks for that and he sees the error in his ways" Bulma added and Laura sweat dropped slightly. She felt a little bad for Trunks. She was happy that Bulma stood up for her but she also feels that she has been pushing Trunks enough.

"Mrs. Briefs, you didn't have to do that"

"Oh, but I do. It's my job to steer my kids in the right direction" Bulma said and Laura smiled softly. She could see that Bulma had a good heart and she can see where Trunks got it from. He had some good genes.

"You know, Laura. Trunks is really crazy about you" Bulma said and smiled while Laura slightly blushed at the sudden subject change. "He talks about you all the time" BUlma finished and Laura sighed.

"Tell me about it. He's so persistent"

"Well, he likes you" Bulma replied and Laura bit her lower lip. She averted her eyes away from the female. She found the window more interesting to look at than the blue-haired woman sitting beside her.

"He never did before" Laura added softly as she looked back at Bulma. She had a slightly frown on her face. "When we first ran into each other at the Coffee Shop, I didn't really want to talk to him or see him"

"I know. When he came home that day, all gloomy, I asked him what's wrong and he told me that he ran into you. He told me everything" Bulma said and Laura's eyes widened. He told her everything? She didn't want to know what he told Bulma.

"Oh no. I can only imagine what he told you about me"

"Well, you were justified in your anger. If I were eighteen and confessed my love to the Campus hunk, I might even resent him a little for breaking my heart" Bulma said in an understanding tone and Laura glanced down.

"It took time, but Trunks actually grew on me. I actually learned to like him as a person which is something that I never thought I could do again. No offence." Laura added the last part but Bulma shook her head.

"It's okay, I understand. You know my first crush was Yamcha and for years I thought we would marry one day. However, we were on and off again for years and he would cheat on me" Bulma said and Laura gasped.

"Oh, that's terrible! I'm sorry that things didn't work out with you and Yamcha. Where is he anyway?" Laura asked and Bulma smiled at the girl. She thought for a bit while pondering on the male's location before smiling.

"He's probably enjoying his training with a friend of him names, Tien, or got his own girlfriend by now. But if thins had worked out between us, then I wouldn't have met Vegeta." Bulma said and Laura smiled.

"Then I wouldn't have had Trunks and Bra so things eventually worked out for the best. I found true love" Bulma said and Laura nodded. In her story it was clear that sometimes the first one you love isn't you life partner.

"Sometimes your first love isn't always the one you marry"

"That's true, but maybe with you, things will be different. You'll never know" Bulma probed and Laura blinked in surprised. She didn't expect Bulma to comment that and felt slightly uncomfortable not knowing what to say.

"Pardon? Mrs. Briefs, Trunks and I are just friends"

"Friends? Is that all you see him as? Laura, Trunks has confessed to me that he has developing feelings for you. Surely you see something there between you?" Bulma pointed out. She really wanted them to be together.

Laura sighed. "Mrs. Briefs, yew we've become really close and yes, he has confessed his developing feeling for me but I made it very clear that I like him as a good friend, a good friend might I add." Laura stated.

"I've been very comfortable with him and I've learned to trust him, again, which was something I never thought I would do" Laura finished and Bulma frowned slightly at the girl's statement. Trunks was still being seen as a good friend.

"Then what's the problem, Laura? I don't understand. In High School, you had this huge crush on him and now you don't want to be with him?" Bulma asked slightly hurt and frustrated. Trunks was right, she was a hard nut to crack.

"I mean, I feel comfortable doing stuff with him. We spent most of our spare time with each other. It's just... I'm not ready for that step yet" Laura said and frowned. Bulma's face softened and she gently squeezed her hand.

"I know, starting a serious relationship with a man is a very big step for a young woman like yourself. I really like you, Laura, and I would hope to see you two come together in the future" Bulma said and Laura smiled.

"Yeah. I'm not just as eager as I was before in High School. I was so young and naïve but now I'm different. I'm wiser and a bit more cautious" Laura pointed out and Bulma nodded. Sometimes it was better when you've become wiser.

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious. Just take your time to decide whether Trunks is right for you. I assure you that Trunks has matured a lot since High School he's nothing like he was before" Bulma said and Laura nodded.

"Yes, he has changed a lot and one of the things I've noticed about him is that he's really sincere" Laura said and Bulma nodded with a wide smile. That was one thing about Trunks that made him the nice person he was.

"Oh yes, he is. And Laura? Being cautious doesn't mean you should hold yourself back from life or love. You'll miss out on a lot if you continue to do so." Bulma said and Laura felt slightly offended by this. She wanted to frown but she grinned instead and bore it.

"I do have a lot of fun with Trunks He has a way of putting a smile on my face. I probably smile more than I have in the last few years" Laura said and Bulma giggled. That sounded like Trunks. He always had a way to make you smile.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that Trunks can make you happy. That's a good character trait" Bulma said and winked at Laura who nodded. She knew that Trunks just had that trait to make you laugh and she noticed that Goten had it too.

"Can I use the restroom, please?" Laura asked as she stood up and Bulma nodded. She showed her where the restroom was and Laura thanked her before exiting the room. As she left, Trunks entered with a raised eyebrow.

"What were you guys talking about?" Trunks asked and Bulma jumped slightly at her son's sudden appearance. She let out a breath to calm down her berating heart and smiled at Trunks before she gave him a wink.

"Girl talk"

"Oh, boy, I can only imagine what you guys were talking about" Trunks said while shaking his head and smirked. Girl talk with his mother couldn't always mean a positive thing. He learned that from the tons of girl talk his mother and Bra had.

In the meanwhile, Bulma left the room and Trunks waited for Laura. She exited the restroom and glanced up at Trunks. He grinned at her and put his arm around her shoulder, which she had no problem with.

"So, what were you ladies talking about?"

"Hey, Trunks! That's none of your business! Girl talk is secret from you men!" Bra intercepted Trunks' question and his smile fell. That was the exact same thing she always said when they had their girl talk.

"Bra, butt out, don't butt in. This is grown folks business"

Bra rolled her eyes at her brother's statement. "Whatever" She murmured before she smiled at Laura. "Bye, Laura, thanks for having dinner with us. It was nice meeting you" Bra said, gave Laura a hug and exited the room.

"So?"

Laura glanced at Trunks as he led her into the living room and she raised an eyebrow. "So what?" She asked back, not having an idea what he wanted her to say. Trunks groaned and looked back at Laura.

"What were you talking about?"

Laura could hear that he was impatient but merely smiled at him. "Trunks, don't worry about it. I'll tell you due time" Laura said and the male gave up. No one was going to tell him what was said in the kitchen.

"I really have to go now. I have to wake up early tomorrow for work" Laura said with a slight smile and Trunks nodded with his own smile. Laura said goodbye to Bulma and Vegeta before Trunks drove her home.

The drive was silent, but she enjoyed the comfortable silence. Trunks occasionally glanced at Laura who still wore a small smile on her lips. He was glad that she agreed to meet her parents and he enjoyed having her there.

"Hey, Laura. Thanks so much for having dinner with my parents, tonight. I really appreciate it" Trunks said as he dropped Laura off at her home and she smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me, I enjoyed it" She said and Trunks grinned. They said their goodbyes and hugged before Trunks climbed inside his car. Laura watched as he drove off and let out a sigh as she walked towards her home.

She was tired, but still had a small smile on her lips.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Goten and Sara enjoyed each other's company over dinner at a restaurant and have been talking the whole time through. Goten enjoyed seeing Sara again and talking to her showed him how much he actually missed her.

Sara felt the same. She missed talking with Goten and enjoyed hearing all the things he did at his work. It helped her forget about her own problems at work and she couldn't be happier and content as she was sitting across the male.

Goten decided to avoid talking about her work problems, knowing that this night was especially for her so that she could forget about her problems even for a little while. He would discuss the matter later at hand.

He believed that she needed to get another job since this one upset her greatly and she didn't always enjoy doing it. He could only hope that she would listen to him when he told her that and he didn't have a problem to help her find one.

"Thanks for this, Goten, I really appreciate it. I missed you so much in these past days but I'm glad that you ask me on this date," Sara said and Goten grinned from ear to ear making her giggle. He was a silly person at times.

"The pleasure is all mine! I missed you too. I'm glad we could talk a bit" Goten said and clasped his hands over Sara's hands. She smiled at him and enjoyed the warmth his hands brought her own. She was lucky to get a guy like Goten.

When their dinner was done, Goten took Sara home and the drive had a comfortable silence. Sara almost fell asleep on her way home and Goten smiled. He was glad that he made her feel better. He hated it when she was sad.

"Goodnight, Sara."

"Goodnight, Goten" Sara said and Goten gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She waved him goodbye as he drove and turned towards her apartment. She smiled and had a skip in her step. She was honestly content.

* * *

 **Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29**_

 ** _Two weeks later..._**

Trunks' relationship with Laura has progressed quite nicely despite them still being in the friend zone. Laura did meet the Briefs and Bulma basically gave Laura her blessings to be with Trunks which scared Laura a bit.

She thought the older woman was just as persistent as her son. The good this was, Laura was a bit more comfortable with Trunks, enough to hold hands and hug. As for anything else, it would have to wait.

On the flipside, Goten's relationship with Sara has progressed even more so. They are both deeply in love with each other. Maybe even in six months to a year the two would finally tie the knot. During this time, Trunks and Goten already moved into their own places.

It gave them a little breather from their mothers' demands of finding suitable wives and settling down.

* * *

The four friends were not at Trunks' new house while admiring it. They just came from Goten's new house and both of the ladies were impressed. Despite Goten's house not being as large as Trunks', it was still a comfortable place.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we all go out for dinner. The four of us can celebrate our new found independence. How does that sound?" Goten asked and everyone nodded, including Laura who was the one who was usually uncomfortable having dinner but it was okay now.

After all, it was just between friends.

Trunks gently pulled Laura aside and she raised an eyebrow at his action. "Are you sure you're okay with this? We can do something more casual if you want" Trunks suggested and Laura gave him a small smile.

"I'm okay with it"

Trunks grinned at her statement. "That's wonderful, Laura! I'm happy you've started to feel comfortable with me and everything!" Trunks exclaimed and embraced Laura. She hugged him back while Goten and Sara watched the scene.

"Awww!"

"Guys! Cut it out!" Trunks scolded the other two and they laughed at him. He sighed and looked back at Laura. "We'll pick you up around 6:30 am, okay?" He said while also glancing at Sara to make sure they knew.

"Sure thing!"

* * *

 ** _Hours Later..._**

"Laura, I'm so glad you agreed to dinner. Looks like you're finally getting comfortable with the idea" Sara said as she slipped inside a long black dress that reached her ankles and Laura zipped it up from behind.

"Me too, actually. Things have been going well with our friendship and I'm not that uncomfortable anymore. How about you and Goten?" Laura said as she slipped inside her own dark blue dress. It went down to her knees and it showed little cleavage.

"Things couldn't be better. I love Goten and he loves me. Sometimes it feels like a dream come true" Sara pointed out making a dreamy face and Laura smiled. She was happy for her friend and knew that Goten was the right guy for her.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Sara's eyes widened. "We're not done yet! But don't worry! I'll go get them quickly while you finish up" Sara said and went downstairs leaving Laura in her room. The redhead smiled before she quickly finished up with the last touches of her makeup.

* * *

 ** _At the Restaurant..._**

The restaurant was Italian and there was quite a cozy atmosphere that lingered around inside. It had woody décor, simple chairs and an open kitchen putting an emphasis on comfort. Laura had to say that she expected something more formal but she was glad that it was simple and comfortable.

Their waiter was friendly and gave them all enough time to decide their orders. First, they each ordered a separate beverage and then their food. There weren't too many people that cramped up the space and it was cozy.

"I can't believe we actually got our own places now. Man, to think time flies by so fast!" Goten stated letting out an exaggerated sigh and Sara giggled at him. Trunks and Laura smiled and the lavender haired male chuckled.

"Yeah, me too, but at least now we can have our own space. It was a great choice. Besides, it's about time. Sara and Laura already have their own places" Trunks said and Goten nodded. That was true and they didn't complain about living on their own.

"Well, let's have a toast then!" Sara exclaimed and brought up her glass of wine into the air. "Laura, would you be so kind to do the honors?" Sara asked and Laura blinked in surprise. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure. To Goten and Trunks who finally find their own settlement! May you enjoy the time living on your own!" Laura said and they all cheered. They all hit their glasses lightly against each other in the gesture of cheers before they drank their beverages.

Trunks was happy that he was able to have his own place now. Not only will he have more private time but he will also go where he wanted to without having to look over his shoulder. However, he had to admit that he would miss home.

It is his home after all.

* * *

 ** _After Dinner..._**

The two pairs enjoyed each other's company and they had a great time. The food was great and the two males knew just how to make the girls laugh. It was definitely a night to remember as four friends celebrated.

Trunks decided to take Laura home for the night and they paid the bill before exiting the restaurant. Goten offered Sara a lift and the two pairs split up on their way home to rest for the night. Or, the one pair was planning on rest.

Goten drove Sara back to his home and they had everything but rest on their mind. There was sure to be a make out session. Goten parked the car in the garage while Sara went inside the house to get something to drink. She was happy that Goten got his own place.

"I really like this place, Goten. You have good taste" Sara said as Goten stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. He grinned innocently at her and took off his jacket before he swung it over one of the chairs.

"That I have to agree on" Goten said and Sara yelped slightly when he suddenly pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. She was completely overwhelmed and kissed the male back. She wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

"I think I have good taste too. Don't you think?" Sara asked as she broke the kiss and Goten snickered at her words. His arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer while putting his forehead on hers.

"No arguing with that"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Trunks and Laura drove home in their usual comfortable silence. Laura enjoyed the wind that brushed passed them and let out a content sigh. She expected tonight to be much more formal than usual but instead, it felt like a casual outgoing.

"I really had fun tonight." Laura spoke up to break the silence as they arrived at her house. Trunks parked the car and glanced towards Laura with a wide grin. He was glad to hear that she enjoyed herself.

"Me too. You see? You finally loosened up! Was that so hard?" Trunks asked as he walked beside her towards her home and Laura gave him a playful slap on his arm. Her glare was playful and the threat inside it was dimmed by her growing smile.

"Trunks!" Trunks held his hand in the air as a sign of surrender before they both started to laugh. Laura smiled slightly and glanced down. "But you're right. I did enjoy loosening up for a bit tonight. Thanks for tonight, Trunks" Laura said.

"I should actually be thanking you for going out with the rest of us. I hope we can do this again sometime" Trunks said as they reached her door and Laura nodded. Another fun night like this one? It sounded nice.

"I'd like that too"

* * *

 **Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30**_

 ** _Days later..._**

The world was certainly a small place. Trunks realized that as he walked through the park for some fresh air and managed to bump into an old school friend. His name was Riku and Trunks couldn't remember the last time he saw the male.

"Hey, Trunks! Long time no see! What have you been up to these days?" Riku asked as the two males shook hands. They grinned at each other and went to sit down at one of the wooden benches near them.

"Well, I've been busy with Capsule Corp since my Mother made me the CEO and I'm also seeing someone" Trunks said and this sparked the guy's interest. Trunks could practically see curiosity within the male's eyes.

"Who are you seeing? Are you seeing Cindy or some other girl?"

Trunks shook his head at his friend's question. "No, I'm not seeing Cindy. We broke up and you should know that." Trunks said and a frown came onto his lips. Riku must've known that they were history.

"Yeah, but you always break up and get back together" Riku pointed out as he was reminded of the times they broke up and got back together. Trunks resisted from getting frustrated and nodded. He knew that he and Cindy used to get back a lot after their breakups but this time it was final.

"Well, this time it's over. For good."

"Whatever... So who are you seeing then?" Riku asked, his interest shifted from Trunks' previous girlfriend to the mysterious girl he was seeing. He wondered what kind of model or hot babe he got this time. He was a lucky guy.

"I'm seeing Laura Smith." Trunks said proudly and Riku's eyes widened. "We're good friend but we're not a couple yet" He added and Riku was baffled by this. Trunks was dating _that_ girl?! He must've been joking!

"I know what you're thinking. Laura's not overweight anymore and she's really beautiful, kind and an intelligent woman. She's a successful pediatrician and she loves kids." Trunks pointed out but it didn't ease Riku's shock.

"Yeah, but still... What made you suddenly see Laura Smith in a different light? Did you run into each other?" Riku asked and struggled to get his head wrapped around the news. This was something unexpected from Trunks' side.

"Well, yes we did. I ran into her at the beginning of the summer and was just hanging out with Goten at the Coffee shop when I saw this really pretty redhead. To be honest that was the reason why I suddenly took notice in her" Trunks explained.

"But, after spending time with her and getting to know her on a deeper level, I finally understand her now. She's so amazing" Trunks finished and he had a smile plastered onto his lips. Riku's doubts vanished and he took smiled at Trunks.

"Well, that's really something. I'm glad that you found a woman that stole your interest and who also has amazing qualities. You really sound like you're in love with her despite just being friends" Riku pointed out and Trunks snickered.

"You can say that"

"Does she love you back?" Riku asked while raising an eyebrow. They were just in the friend status but he loved her? Riku expected Trunks to have made a move but it didn't seem like he did. Usually he was fast to get things on the roll.

"Well, not exactly. She's scared to take that step, with me of all people. She was hard to crack at first. I had to literally stalk her to get her to talk to me. Gosh! She even thought I wanted sex" Trunks said with a laugh.

"Well, isn't that what it's all about man? Finding a girl was never hard for you, but damn. She's playing hard to get with you Trunks" Riku pointed out. This was definitely a first. A girl was playing hard to get with Trunks Brief.

"For once, I'm not looking for sex, and besides I respect her too much for that. We've come a long way and we still have a long way to go too" Trunks stated and Riku nodded. He wasn't sure if he understood exactly but he had an idea.

"So, do you see yourself marrying Laura? You know Bulma is going to expect you to marry, and have a heir to Capsule Corp. Goten's mom is the same way, more or less" Riku said. He was still getting used to the idea of his friend, Trunks with one of the most unpopular girls in school.

"Hopefully, things will progress that well. If our relationship even makes it that far then, yes, I would most likely ask Laura to marry me. Yes, ChiChi wants Goten to marry too. Goten's in a relationship with a lovely young lady named, Sara" Trunks said.

Riku was shocked to hear that Goten also had a girlfriend. "Dude, Goten has a girlfriend?! You guys are holding out on me! Why can't you tell your friends that you've got girlfriends?" Riku asked and Trunks shrugged.

"Well, we've been busy working"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Laura decided to visit her parents for the day since her mother asked her the other day to come and show her face a bit. It's been quite a long time since she's seen them and she's been busy with work as well as new friendships.

Laura entered her parents' house and the first thing that caught her eyes was her mother making lemonade. She sat down with her mother, each with a glass of lemonade in their hands and started to catch up a bit, on what they've missed in each other's lives.

Her mother's completion was almost identical to Laura's. She had her fiery red hair and her rusty brown eyes that made both of them unique. She wasn't as pale as Laura but she had a light skin that didn't contrast too much with her daughter.

"Mother, I need to tell you something" Laura said as her mother turned to pour in another glass of lemonade for her daughter. Sharon grabbed the glass, handed it over towards Laura and went to sit down next to her.

"What is it, dear?" She sweetly asked.

"Well, I'm kind of seeing someone right now...but in a friendly way!" Laura added the last part and strained. She wondered how her mother would react seeing her together with Trunks Briefs. The very boy who broke her heart in High School.

"Kind of seeing someone? Is he a young man?" Sharon asked curiously and Laura nodded in reply. "Do I know him?" She asked again and received a mere nod. She was starting to get a bit frustrated because she wanted to know who he is.

"Well, who is it, Laura?"!

"Trunks Briefs" Laura finally replied and Sharon went silent. She wasn't sure if she had heard Laura correctly and recalled her words again. Laura bit her bottom lip as she watched her mother's reaction.

"The Trunks Vegeta Briefs? The very boy who broke your heart in front of all your classmates in High School?" Sharon asked in confusion as well as disbelief. She didn't expect Laura to ever see or talk to him after what he did to her.

"Yes, Mother"

"I don't know, Laura. Why would you even talk to him after all that... I mean..." Sharon couldn't understand what her daughter was thinking. She was completely broken after what he did to her and now she was seeing him. Even if it was in a friendly way...

"Because, he's different now"

"Look, Sweetheart. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. That was just too devastating at that age and time. Boys can be so... DO you even know what his motives or intentions are?" Sharon asked skeptically.

"Mother..."

Laura groaned at her mother's question but Sharon shook her head. "Honey, listen for a second" Sharon gently took her daughter's face in her hand. "You were beautiful then and you're beautiful now. If Trunks could not see that then, why waste your time on him now?"

"Because he's changed, Mother" Laura defended the male once again. "He's kind, sweet, funny and very genuine. To be honest, I never thought that I could like him again but I managed to develop trust and respect for him. I feel comfortable around him"

"Just be careful, Laura, and don't give him too much of yourself. Physically and Emotionally. Once you give a man all of yourself, you'll be all drained when he leaves you" Sharon warned her daughter in much concern.

"I'm not giving myself to him, not like that. I'm not ready for that step yet" Laura said with a small laugh that seemed to break the tension. Sharon smiled and felt a little better about the current situation.

"Well, that's good"

Laura blinked in surprise at her mother's statement and raised an eyebrow. A small smirk came onto her lips and she nudged her mother softly. "So, you don't want grandchildren?" Laura asked and Sharon laughed.

"Well, I would like to hear the pitter patter of little feet running around this place again. I miss having a baby around" Sharon fondly stated as she recalled Laura's birth so many years ago... "Good times..." She murmured softly and Laura blushed in embarrassment.

"Mother, that was a long time ago"

"Well, you are my only child and I envy you. You get to spend time working with children" Sharon pointed out and Laura gave her a reassuring smile. She gave her mother a small kiss on her cheek as her father, John, came in from cutting fire wood.

"Don't worry, Mom"

* * *

 ** _Tuesday Morning..._**

Trunks sighed as he relaxed her sore shoulders from all the stacks of paperwork that he had to read and sign. It was only Tuesday and the workload was already this much. He stretched a bit and heard the phone ring before he picked it up.

"Hello?"

 **"Hi, Trunks. I'm sorry for bothering you but I want to ask you something. Can you come and meet my parents? I met yours so I want you to meet mine as well"** Laura's voice came over the phone and Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Are your parents okay with that?"

 **"Well, I told my mother about us seeing each other and she wasn't too excited or happy. She was even worried and cautious. I mean, she knows about that day and the crush I had on you"** Laura said and Trunks frowned slightly.

"Oh wow, I'm really sorry... So, you told her about that day in the cafeteria?" Trunks asked and felt slightly offended. Why does he get the feeling that this is another guilt trip? Hasn't he had enough of those?

 **"Well, she's my mother and I confided in her"**

Laura's confession didn't make him feel any better. "So, does she not want me to see you or what? Because I don't want to stop spending time with you, Laura. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get your mother's approval" Trunks said and Laura smiled on the other side of the phone.

 **"Trunks... That's very nice of you but I doubt it. She's not trying to stop us though. She just warned me to be careful, that's all"** Laura said and felt a blush want to creep onto her cheeks. He was prepared to go that far for her?

"Be careful? Why would she say that?" Trunks asked in confusion and received silence as an answer."Well, I guess I can't blame her or you for that matter" Trunks felt terrible. His past actions against Laura definitely have consequences and he was still dealing with them to this day.

 **"So... Are you like, mad now?"** Laura asked cautiously over the phone. She couldn't see his face and didn't know how he was reacting to all of this. She hoped that she didn't anger him because it wasn't her intention.

"No, I'm not mad" Trunks said and sighed heavily into the phone while running his fingers through his hair. "So, when would it be a good time to meet your folks?" Trunks asked, trying to change the subject.

 **"Is Saturday at noon alright with you?"**

That was faster that Trunks had expected but he decided it was better that way. "Sure, Saturday is fine" Trunks said. "Oh, can you do something for me?" Trunks asked as he was reminded of something.

 **"What is it?"**

"Can you meet some of my old friends? A few days ago, I ran into my old High School friend and he asked how I was doing. I told him that I was busy with Capsule Corp... and you" Trunks added the last part.

 **"So you want me to meet your friends?"** Laura asked in an uncertain tone. She was feeling a little uncomfortable by this because they were probably as shallow as Trunks was. She could only imagine how they would react to meet her.

"Yeah, they'll love you just like I do!"

 **"What if they don't? What if they can't look past what I was...? What if...?"** She trailed off and swallowed thickly. She didn't want to say it. The mere thought of it was already disturbing enough for her.

"Hopefully, they will have matured since High School. Laura, you have to give people a chance. You're beautiful, smart, kind and you help people. You are a very successful pediatrician who helps children. Give people a chance to see that. Who you are is all that really matters to me" He said.

" **Oh, Trunks"** Laura murmured and she was flustered once again. She don't know why but he always had a way of doing that to her. She swallowed thickly and wondered what his old friends would think of her.

"That's what I really love about you. I told my friend Riku that"

 **"What else did you tell him?"** Laura asked as she raised an eyebrow in her own curiosity. She hoped that he didn't tell him anything bad. She also wondered what else Trunks could tell the male except the compliments he always use to give her.

"I told him that Goten and Sara are in a relationship but that's all you need to know" Trunks said and winked despite her not being able to see him. "So, how about it? Let's both face our fears" He encouraged and Laura bit her bottom lip.

 **"Alright, so when?"**

"Riku's having a party. So how about Saturday evening at 6 pm?" Trunks asked and Laura pondered on the thought. Maybe Trunks' friends changed just as he has. Trunks was right, she needed to give people the chance to get to know the real her.

 **"Sure, I'll be there"**

* * *

 ** _A few hours later..._**

It was finally lunch break for Laura and she decided to go to the Coffee Shop to buy a drink. She wanted to relax a bit before returning to work. She smiled at Sara as she entered the shop and they greeted each other.

"How are things going with you and Trunks?"

"Good, I guess. Trunks is going to meet my parents this weekend and then he wants me to meet some of his old friends from High School. His friend Riku is having a party on Saturday Night so we're all going" Laura said.

"That's great!" Sara exclaimed in excitement but noticed how nervous Laura was about the idea. "Hey, everything's going to be fine. Trunks won't ask you if he didn't think it was going to turn out bad" She pointed out.

"I know but still..."

"Hey, if you're worried about what they think of them then you have to think again. Trunks accepted you just as you are so they'll do the same! He changed and so can they" Sara encouraged and Laura smiled at her best friend.

"You're right. Thanks, Sara"

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

Trunks decided to go by at his parent's home after work before he went back to his own home. He was sure that his mother would want to know that he was meeting Laura's parents the weekend and of the party.

"What did you want to tell me?" Bulma asked as she finished up in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand. She was quite tired after the work from today but she was glad that Trunks wanted to make a turn before he headed home.

"Well, I'm going to meet Laura's parents on Saturday and I came here to tell you since I know you'd want to know" Trunks said and Bulma's eyes widened. She smiled widely and gave her son an unexpected hug.

"That's great, Trunks! I'm so glad that she arranged that. It's only fair though that you meet them since she met us" Bulma pointed out and noticed that Trunks was slightly uneasy about the thought. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything is going well for you too. See this as another step in the right direction for you two" Bulma said and Trunks had to admit that he felt slightly better. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom. I really needed to hear that"

Bulma nodded and gave Trunks a small squeeze on his shoulder. "Just know, you can come to me anytime for some advice, okay?" Bulma said and Trunks nodded. He knew that he could depend on his mother for support.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you again! Good Night!" Trunks said and gave his mother a goodbye before he decided to go back home. He still had work the next day and he didn't want to be tired. He arrived at his home a few minutes later and let out a sigh as he fell onto his bed.

"I can do this" He encouraged himself and smirked. He was going to do his absolute best to get Laura's parents approval and he was going to make sure that Laura was going to enjoy the party. He knew he could if he tried hard enough.

* * *

 **Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 31**_

 ** _Wednesday..._**

Trunks decided to go to the Coffee shop to catch up with Laura for a bit. He needed to ask her a few things and he wanted to arranged that she meet the sons since they're like a second family to him. After all, they're part of his life.

* * *

 ** _At the Coffee shop..._**

Trunks and Laura arrived at the same time and entered the Coffee Shop together. They both greeted Sara before they went to sit down at a table in the corner. They both ordered their regular Coffee before the conversation kicked off.

"What did you want to ask me, Trunks?"

"I wanted to ask if you can come meet the Sons on Sunday morning" Trunks said and knew that they had the busiest weekend ahead of them. He knew they were going to be tired between meeting Laura's parents, the party and the Sons.

"Are you sure? I heard Goten's mother Is a bit overbearing..." Laura trailed off and felt slightly nervous. She knew of ChiChi's overbearing behavior from Sara and she didn't feel that comfortable to meet her.

"Yeah, I know. I told Sara what she was like but the two of them really hit it off. I'm sure ChiChi will like you too." Trunks said confidently and it persuaded Laura. Maybe it wasn't that bad if she met them.

"Alright, I'll meet them" Laura said and Trunks grinned. "I'm going to be so tired by Sunday Night. You're meeting my parents on Saturday and I'm meeting your friends at a party and the Son's on Sunday. I just hope that I can make it and impress everyone" Laura said.

"I know it seems like a lot to take in on one weekend but it'll be fine, I promise" Trunks said with a reassuring smile. They gave each other a goodbye hug and a goodbye before they returned back to their jobs.

* * *

 ** _At the Clinic..._**

Laura returned back to the Children's Clinic just in time to meet another client. It was another couple who's trying to get their six year old daughter to drink milk. She grabbed the file of the child and looked it over.

"You say that she refuses to drink milk at all?" Laura asked and the parents nodded. "According to her file she isn't a Vegetarian child and she doesn't have any allergies. Have you considered that she's lactose intolerant?"

"Yes, we have but it's not on either side of our family and we even had her tested. She's just dead set on not drinking milk at all. We don't know what to do" The mother spoke up and Laura smiled at the couple.

"She doesn't have to just drink milk. Yes, it's important but the most important thing is the calcium. I'll give you suggestions about how you need to cook the food for her to get in the most calcium" Laura said and they smiled in relief.

"Thank you"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at Capsule Corp..._**

It wasn't long until Trunks returned back to Capsule Corp and decided to give as call. He didn't want to arrive unexpectedly at the Son's house and they aren't even prepared to meet Sara. He dialed ChiChi's number and waited for her to pick up.

 **"Hi, this is ChiChi speaking"**

"Hey, ChiChi! It's Trunks. Listen I wanted to ask if it's okay to bring Laura to meet you guys on Sunday morning." Trunks said and he heard a giggle on the other side of the phone. He already took that as a 'yes'.

"It's fine besides, I'm excited to meet your lady friend!"

* * *

 ** _Later that Night..._**

Goten got home and arranged to pick up Sara to spend the night at his place. He hadn't seen her in a while and he wanted to enjoy some alone time with her. Especially since they had arrangements this weekend. He wanted to know how she felt about meeting the rest of his and Trunks' friends.

"How do feel about meeting my other friends, Sara?"

"I'm exited! I can't wait to meet the rest of your friends!" Sara replied and Goten grinned. He expected nothing more from his girlfriend. He was sure that all of his friends at Riku's party will enjoy meeting Sara as well.

"But, I'm not prepared yet! I don't have an outfit for this weekend and I'm sure Laura's in the same predicament!" Sara exaggerated and Goten sweat dropped slightly. She was really worried about what she would wear?

"Don't worry, Babe. Just dress like you normally do. You look beautiful either way" Goten said but Sara was dead set on getting a new outfit. She wasn't going to let Goten's words persuade her otherwise.

"No, I'm meeting you friends so I'll have to wear something appropriate. I'm going to give Laura a call" Sara said and pulled out her phone before she dialed the redhead's number. Goten sat back against the couch and watched Sara's cheerful face when Laura picked up.

"Hey, Laura! Do you want to go shopping on Friday evening to buy something to wear for the party?" Sara asked and grunted a few times before grinning. She was already seeing a girl's night was to come.

"Can Trunks and I join you guys at least?"

"No way! This is our time together! You guys stay out of it and besides, you don't want us dragging you guys around in the mall" Sara pointed out and Goten shook his head while pulling the female closer.

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

Sara giggled at the male and gave him a chase kiss. "Alright, fine. I'll ask Laura if it's okay" Sara said and returned to her conversation with Laura. "Hey, is it okay if Goten and Trunks join us at the mall?" Sara asked before smiling.

"Laura said it's okay"

* * *

 ** _The next morning..._**

Trunks had a presentation about a new invention that came to mind. He thought long and hard about what to present to everyone and knew that as the new CEO of Capsule Corp he had to give the people new things.

It was what his mother did her entire life long and now it was his turn. He could only hope to hit them off their chairs with new idea and made sure to make the presentation as attracting as possible.

"And that's how it works" Trunks finished with his new conversation and everyone clapped while cheering loudly. Trunks gave a small bow and he grinned. He definitely knocked them off their chairs.

"Oh, son! I'm so proud of you! I couldn't have given this job to anyone better!" Bulma proudly pronounced as she hugged Trunks and he smiled at her. He was happy that he satisfied his mother and that she thought of him as worthy.

"Thanks, Mom"

* * *

 ** _Friday Night..._**

The night finally came that the two girls would go shopping for the next night's party. Laura left her work and went to pick Sara up to go to the mall. They were both exited to do a bit shopping together and knew that the two boys were going to walk around a lot.

"Alright, are you guys ready? Where do we go first?" Trunks asked as the two girls greeted the males when they arrived at the mall. Laura glanced at Sara who looked around at the shops. Where would they begin.

"Well, let's begin our search at the first dress store and then work our way up. How does that sounds?" Sara glanced back at the others nodded. Goten entangled his hand with Sara's and Trunks did the same with Laura before their shopping spree began.

It took a while for the girls to get the perfect dresses and they were popping out of one store to the other to look for the perfect outfits. The males just tagged along where they went and enjoyed each other's conversation when the girls changed.

It was fun as a group of friends went on an expedition to find the perfect dresses to wear to the party. Though, Trunks and Goten didn't enjoy walked in a women's store for too long since the women gave them unwanted attention.

However, it was all worthwhile when the girls finally found the dresses they had been looking for. After all the shopping, they all decided on something to eat before they head home to get enough sleep for the night.

"That was interesting." Goten said as they all went to sit down and Trunks nodded. He had to agree that watching these two women shop was definitely a sight to see. Sara huffed and sat down next to Goten with a small frown.

"Yes, especially the girl that lay on top of you"

"I-It wasn't me! She just came out of nowhere! You know that I won't look at anyone else, Babe. My eyes are only for you" Goten tried to bliss the raging fire next to him and Sara smiled slightly but kept pretending to be angry at Goten.

Of course, she knew that he wouldn't go for another girl, but she loved teasing the male. "Poor guy. He's not going to get out of this one easily," Trunks said with a sympathetic smile and Laura laughed lightly with a nod.

"You can say that again."

* * *

 ** _Saturday..._**

It was around 10:30 am when Trunks left his driveway to pick Laura up to meet her parents. He had to say that he was nervous to meet her parents since they probably thought he was a horrible person but he was prepared to do anything to get on their good side.

After all, they were Laura's parents.

Trunks arrived 11:45 am at Laura's house where he would pick Laura up before they drove to her parent's house. Laura smiled and waved and Trunks returned the gesture. He could only hope for the best to come from meeting her parents.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Sharon had just finished cooking a large breakfast for herself, her husband and of course Laura and her 'male friend'. Laura and Trunks was on their way to come over for brunch so that they could meet the male.

Though, it's not like Sharon hasn't seen Trunks before. It's been eight years since she last saw him. Sharon remembered when she first met Bulma and Trunks Briefs at freshman orientation where she was taking her fourteen-year-old daughter to start High school.

* * *

 ** _At Laura's parents' house..._**

Laura and Trunks finally arrived at her parent's house. They both climbed out of the car and advanced towards the front door where Laura rang the bell. Laura's Father, John, answered the door and Laura smiled. They gave each other a warm hug before Laura turned towards Trunks.

"Dad, this is my good friend, Trunks Vegeta Briefs" Laura introduced the lavender haired male and John turned towards Trunks with a smile. He reached out his hand and Trunks smiled before he took the male's hand to shake it.

"Well, hello, Mr. Briefs. How is Capsule Corp coming?"

"Oh, things are pretty busy at Capsule Corp and please, you can call me Trunks" Trunks insisted and John nodded. They broke the hand gesture and John stepped to the side of the door to make space for the two.

"Well, okay then, Trunks. Please come on in. Sharon is just setting the table" John said and the two nodded. Laura and Trunks followed John into the house. They sat down in the cozy and comfortable living room but Laura stood up.

"Oh, you know what? I'm going to the Kitchen and see if Mom needs my help" Laura said and smiled at Trunks who nodded. It was Laura's plan to have the two male's interact a bit while she helped her mother.

"That's my girl"

John gave Laura another tight hug and a peck on the cheek before Laura looked back at Trunks. "Relax, Trunks, just make yourself at home" Laura said and left the room leaving the two male's to have some small talk while she helped her mother.

"Hi, Mother"

Sharon jumped slightly in surprise when Laura hugged her from behind and let out a calming breath. "Oh, Laura! You scared me, Honey!" Sharon said and still felt her heart beating rapidly inside her chest.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just to glad to see you and I really hope you like Trunks. Just go easy on him, okay? I've already been heard enough on him as it is" Laura said and Sharon gave her daughter a small smile with a nod.

"Alright, I'll try, but just remember what I said. Don't get in over your head" Sharon warned Laura once again but the redhead nodded. She knew her mother was just looking out for her but she wasn't planning on going against her mother's warnings.

"Don't worry, Mom, I won't" Laura said with a wide smile before the two women walked into the living room. Laura was glad that her mother also agreed not to go too hard on Trunks and knew that her mother was going to try hard to do so.

"Well, well, well. Hello there!" Sharon said shocked as she entered the living room and saw the lavender haired male that was seeing her daughter. "Last time I saw you, you were just a boy and not you're a full grown man!"

Trunks laughed lightly and smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you" Trunks said standing up and extending his hand to the other woman. She took Trunks extended hand and shook it, her smile never falling.

"Likewise" She said and clapped her hands together as soon as she broke the contact with Trunks. "So, let's eat! Breakfast is ready to shall I say brunch is read and I don't want my cooking to get cold" She added and John grinned.

"Oh, I love your cooking honey!" John said and Laura nodded. They both loved Sharon's cooking and she made the best food they ever tasted. Though Laura had to say that Bulma's food was also delicious but a mother's food always had that something extra in it to make it perfect.

"I can't wait to try it. You know, Laura made me your famous homemade ice-cream one weekend. It was delicious! I really enjoyed it. I can see where Laura gets her cooking skills from" Trunks said and Laura blushed at his words.

"Why, thanks you, Trunks. The recipe has been in the family for four generations now" Sharon replied and Trunks was shocked. The recipe had been passed down that long already? It was definitely a family tradition.

"I hope we can pass it on to the next generation as well" John added as they all sat around the large table. Laura whined at her father's comment and she could feel her cheeks heat up more. Sharon patted John on his back.

"Ha! Ha! Oh, John. You're just full of jokes, aren't you?"

"Why not?" John questioned, completely baffled by why Sharon said it was a joke. He was dead serious when he spoke that statement. He wanted grandchildren to inherit the family recipe just like they did.

"I agree with Mr. Smith"

Laura gave Trunks a look at his statement. "Hey, enough of that Mister crap. Remember, if I get to call you Trunks then you have to call me, John" John said while smiling at Trunks. The lavender haired male smiled.

"Okay, John" Trunks said while laughing at the older man. So far, the two have really hit if odd. Mr Smith was funny, friendly and easy to get along with. John just had a way of making the atmosphere so comfortable. With John, Trunks just felt at ease.

Mrs. Smith was another story.

* * *

 ** _After brunch..._**

Laura got up after the delicious meal and picked up the dishes to start washing them. Sharon mimicked her daughter's movements and brought the rest of the dirty plates before she helped Laura.

"No, Mom. You've already done all the cooking. Why don't you go rest a bit? I'll take care of the dishes" Laura said with a smile that Sharon returned with a nod. She was grateful for her daughter's generosity.

"Oh, thank you, Laura" Sharon said before she turned towards her husband. "John, dead, would you mind giving me and Trunks some privacy? I want to talk to him" Sharon asked and John nodded with a smile.

"No, problem, Honey. I'll just watch TV"

"I'll get us some lemonade, Trunks. I'll meet you in the porch" Sharon said and Trunks nodded. He felt nervous about this and didn't know what to expect from Laura's mother. Her father was fine but her mother... Trunks went to sit on the porch and waited for the female.

* * *

 ** _On the porch..._**

"So, Trunks, you're CEO of Capsule Corp now. How's that going for you?" Sharon's voice reached the male's ears as she stepped out onto the porch. She set the two glasses of lemonade on the porch table for them.

"It's very busy. It's really hectic but I love my job. I've got to make a living," Trunks said as he picked up his glass and sipped his lemonade before his eyes widened. "This is delicious, Mrs. Smith" He added with a smile.

"Thank you" Sharon replied as she also took a sip of her lemonade before she put down the glass onto the small table. "So um... Laura told me that you guys are friends and you're seeing each other as 'friends'"

"She made it very clear to me too" Trunks said and took another sip of his lemonade. He was still nervous being around the female next to him. "I did tell her that I had developing feelings for her but you know she's not ready yet"

"With good reason. After having your heart broken by your high school crush, it's kind of hard to develop the same feelings again. You can't expect those feelings to rekindle themselves just because you suddenly ran into each other after four years. Unfortunately it doesn't work that way" She said.

Trunks saw her semi stern look. _Damn, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree._ Trunks thought. Laura was just like her mother. "I agree. Life isn't that easy. To be honest things have always been easy for me but meeting Laura again has really been challenging for me.

"Really? How so?" Sharon gave him a look.

"Well, she's really well matured, beautiful, successful and very respectful. She's probably one of the most respectful female's I've ever met. It's just she doesn't give in as easy as most people I've come across. She was hard to charm at first but now I can just easily make her laugh" Trunks explained.

"Well, that's what happens when you get your heart broken. Now, Laura sees things in a different light. She's not a naïve or careless as she used to be. My daughter is not easy like most women are nowadays, which is one of her many strong traits" Sharon stated before she continued

"Sometimes, disappointment can be good for people. It makes them stronger and smarter. That's what I told her that day when she came home from school all broken up. I told her that the rejection is good because now, she is better. Then Laura decided to change herself and I'm proud of her."

"I'm proud of Laura too. I agree that disappointment can be good sometimes. But, I think that it has hardened Laura and made her a bit untrusting. She's hard to crack at times but I've been pretty patient and respectful of her. I admire her and love her as a person inside and out." He said.

"I agree that it has hardened her but she'll heal from it, but don't hold it against her. You can't really blame her for that" Sharon warned the male and Trunks shook his head furiously. He hadn't even thought of blaming her.

"Oh, no, ma'm! I won't do that, but I'm really sorry for hurting Laura the way I did in school. I was young and naïve. I wish I saw Laura in a less shallow sense. I was too focused on the surface" Trunks sadly stated.

"I know and I can sympathize with you, Trunks, so relax. People make mistakes and Laura also tells me that you're kind, sweet, friendly and sincere. You've been good to her. I haven't seen her this way in years" Sharon said smiling and Trunks took a breath of fresh air. That was a relief.

"And I also blame myself. Maybe I should have been stricter with her when she was growing up. I just... I don't know. We shouldn't have let her eat so much ice-cream and junk. Being overweight most of her youth really damaged her self-esteem" Sharon said with a saddened expression.

"Not being popular in school and not having a boyfriend is devastating for a young girl. I'm very happy that she decided to lose weight. At least she won't spend her adult life overweight. That's just physically and socially unhealthy" Sharon finished and Trunks smiled at her.

"That's right but real beauty's only skin deep"

"Of course. Laura's beautiful inside and out and I tell her this all the time. It's a real shame because people just couldn't see that" Sharon finished and was sad for her daughter. If only someone had seen that before then Laura wouldn't have gotten so badly hurt.

"I see it now. I don't just like Laura because she's beautiful. She's so much more"

"Good. Just be sure to remember that when you marry her" Sharon said smiling brightly. "What are your intentions by the what for seeing or dating my daughter?" Sharon asked and Trunks blinked confused and slightly surprised.

"Pardon?"

It seemed that she was just giving him permission to marry her daughter and now she wants to know his intentions? "What are your intentions? Are you looking for a wife? Girlfriend? Friend? Sex? Friends with benefits?" Sharon questioned.

 _Damn, she was direct_. Trunks though. Why would she even mention sex or friends with benefits? Trunks didn't do that anymore at least. Trunks was no virgin but he has never and will never have friends with benefits. He would never use people that way.

"Ma'm, I'm not looking for sex and I have never done and will do friends with benefits. I just don't use people that way. I'll never use Laura that way. I care about her way too much to ever take advantage or violate her. We're good friends and as I said before I like her more than a friend"

"I'm very happy to hear that. You love her then? Are you hoping that this friendship will blossom into a relationship and so forth?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. She wanted to know what he was planning.

"In a way, yes. Laura has very good qualities and she loves children. She'd make a suitable mother" Trunks said and Sharon nodded. A tense conversation was now comfortable and they were already talking about the future.

"Of course. She'll make a very good Mother and wife"

"And my mother's pressuring me to settle down and find a suitable wife. Since graduation our moms have been hell bent on us to produce grandkids. Plus I'm the CEO of Capsule Corp and I have to produce an heir to the company" Trunks stated.

"Well, don't feel as though you are obligated to marry and have kids. Marry because you want to and because you're ready to. Moreover, I wouldn't want to pressure Laura into marrying either if she's not ready"

"Yeah, Laura's not ready for that type of commitment yet, not with me at least" Trunks said and chuckle escaped his lips. To be honest, he wasn't ready to marry as well and he wouldn't marry until he was ready too.

"Be patient, you'll get there. She'll get there depending on how things go" Sharon said and Trunks blinked in surprise. He didn't think that he and Sharon could talk to fluently after a few tense moments and she was quite a unique woman.

"Thanks, I think" Trunks said oddly.

"You know, Trunks. You're a pretty decent young man. It was a pleasure letting me meet you" Sharon said with a smile and Trunks nodded. It was a pleasure meeting her too and he was relieved that things worked out.

"Pleasure meeting you too, Mrs. Smith"

* * *

 ** _In the car..._**

Trunks greeted Sharon and John and thanked them for the food before he and Laura left towards the car. Laura studied Trunks features and wondered what he and her mother talked about. She had washed the dishes and resisted the urge to listen in.

"So... How were things with my mom?"

"It was great! Your mother seems very protective of you but don't get me wrong. She's really a great mother" Trunks added the last part not wanting to sound offensive. Laura smiled slightly and was a bit relieved that things seemed to be fine.

"I hope she wasn't too hard on you"

"Oh, don't worry. It's okay, but she gave me the benefit of the doubt," Trunks said while smiling at her and stared at her. Laura blinked at the male and started to feel slightly nervous at the way he was looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You're beautiful, inside and out" Trunks said as he touched Laura's cheek slightly. Her skin was so soft and she was breathtaking. He had noticed it many times before but each time he took in her beauty he fell a bit more for her.

"I wish you had noticed that sooner" Laura whispered. She was staring right at him too. It almost seem as if they would... "Oh my! I don't know where that came from! So, are we going to just sit here all day or are we going to go?" Laura asked finally coming to her senses.

"Oh, Sorry!" Trunks exclaimed as he also came to his senses and pulled his arm back. He started the car and they left the Smith residence. Both flustered and in their own thoughts of what almost happened.

* * *

 **Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 32**_

 ** _Saturday..._**

Trunks had just dropped Laura off at her home before he decided to stop by Capsule Corp. He knew that he and Goten were going to pick the girls up in a few hours for Riku's party but first he wanted to tell his mother about the meeting with Laura's parents.

"Hi, Trunks. How are you?" Bulma asked as Trunks entered the house with a small smile plastered on his lips. She could tell that he was in a good mood but her curiosity wanted her to find out what was the reason behind it.

"I'm great, thanks, Mom. Guess what? I got to meet Laura's parents today!" Trunks said and Bulma grinned at him. She was happy to hear that Laura finally gave Trunks the chance to meet her parents too.

"I'm so glad for you, Trunks. How did it go?"

"Well, I was a bit nervous in the beginning but Laura's father, John, and I hit it off from the beginning. He's funny and he likes to talk a lot. Laura's mother, however, that was a different case. She was composed but still friendly" Trunks explained.

"We went to have a private talk on the porch and at first I thought it was going to end badly but it didn't. It turns out, she just wants Laura to be safe and I promised her that I won't ever hurt her. It was really a nice experience to meet them" Trunks finished.

"I'm relieved, Trunks. She met your parents and you met hers and it seems like everything is working out so far. Just make sure you don't mess this up or break your promise, okay?" Bulma stated and Trunks nodded.

"I won't, that's a promise"

* * *

 ** _At Laura's House..._**

Laura was already getting her house ready before they went to Riku's party and made sure to keep herself busy. She was nervous about meeting Trunks' friends and she didn't know what to expect. What would they say? What would they think? How will they react when they see her?

Laura sighed. She wasn't going to get the answer by pondering on the questions. She decided to go and pick Sara up so that they can get ready for the party when Trunks and Goten came to pick them up.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile elsewhere..._**

"What? Riku's throwing a party tonight? How come I only hear about this now, Vicki?" Cindy asked with a deep frown. Vicky should've told her about this event earlier! Well, she didn't have the time to go anyway.

"I only heard about it earlier today, Cindy. Oh, and I heard that Trunks and his new 'lady friend' will also be there" Vicky replied and Cindy snapped around while looking at the female. A smirk came onto her lips and she chuckled.

"We're going to that party!"

* * *

 ** _Saturday Afternoon..._**

It was 5:45 pm and Sara and Laura were almost ready. They were tweaking up a bit of makeup while Sara was busy adjusting her light yellow dress to make sure she was comfortable enough. She didn't want to be uncomfortable the entire night.

Laura on the other hand, wore a pink sundress with blue and white flowers. The dress was about two inches above her knees and she also wore white heels that matched the white flowered pattern on it.

The doorbell went off and the two girls glanced at each other. They smiled, grabbed their handbags and went downstairs. They were certain that the two boys were waiting for them and they were just on time too.

Laura opened the door and Trunks' eyes widened at her appearance. Goten grinned at Sara and complimented her on how beautiful she looked while elbowing a frozen Trunks. He was speechless but seemed to snap out of his haze.

"Wow, you look pretty in pink, Laura"

"Thanks, Trunks" Laura said with a small blush that stained her cheeks. The two couples advanced towards the car and the two boys helped the girls in. Goten sat next to Sara in the back and Laura sat with Trunks in the front. Trunks had a feeling that tonight was going to be one to remember.

* * *

"So this is it," Goten said with Sara close by his side as they arrived. "It's been a while since we've seen Riku" Goten added and Trunks grunted. He agreed but it wasn't only Riku they were going to see, they were going to see the others too.

"I'm so excited to meet everyone!" Sara chirped in and Goten laughed at her. He was sure that she was going to have a great time tonight. The four walked up to Riku's driveway and Riku opened the door after seeing Trunk's car outside.

"Well, you actually came, Trunks, my man!" Riku exclaimed in excitement and gave Trunks a bro-hug before his eyes went to Laura. "And this gorgeous redhead must be Laura!" He added and Laura couldn't help but laughed in embarrassment at the compliment.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Laura. Nice to meet you too"

"My pleasure" Riku said and they shook hands before he smirked at Trunks who was standing beside her. "I've heard good things about you. Trunks really likes you!" Trunks exclaimed in embarrassment at Riku's statement.

"Well, are you going to ignore me, Riku?"

Trunks sighed in relief when Goten interrupted the scene and Riku's attention shifted towards the male. "Oh, hi, Goten, Nice to see you" Riky said after playfully punching him on the shoulder. "And this beautiful lady must be Sara. I hear you and Goten are getting really close"

"I'm very pleased to meet you and to be here. Yes, we are very much in love" Sara said and embraced Goten. Goten smiled at her before he kissed her on her cheek. Trunks and Laura couldn't help but smile at their friends.

"I'm very happy for you. Especially you, Goten"

Riku added the last part while winking at him. "Well, come on in! The party's starting!" Tiffany, one of Trunks' and Goten's Lady friend's from school called. The group of six then entered the house with Trunks holding Laura's hand and Goten holding Sara's hand.

As they entered everyone looked up from what they were doing and noticed the familiar lavender hair and jet black hair that only belonged to none other than Trunks Vegeta Briefs and Goten Son. Everyone was shocked but also ecstatic to see the two boys.

"Wait what?! Trunks and Goten is here?!" A familiar female voice exclaimed from the kitchen's side and the two boys recognized the voice as Kaku. She was a really close friend of them. Kaku was also somewhat nosy at time but she was still a kind person at heart.

"Hey! Does Trunks have another girl yet? I have to see her!"

Trunks chuckled at Kaku's exclamation as she came out of the kitchen while Goten smiled. "Same old Kaku! Always so nosy, wanting to know who Trunks is dating!" One guy exclaimed in the crowd with a laugh.

"Or doing!" Another idiot added.

"Will you guys grow up?!" Riku snapped at them with a deep sigh. Laura felt uncomfortable because of the remarks but Trunks' hand tightened on hers. He gave her a reassuring smile and she vaguely smiled back at him.

"Oh, Trunks! It's good to see you again! Kaku exclaimed and gave Trunks a tight hug. Trunks laughed while hugging the female back. It was nice seeing her too after all these years. "So, how's being the new CEO treating you?"

"Oh, it's been hectic. I barely have time for myself but enough about Capsule Corp! I want you to meet a really special friend of mine. Come here, Laura" Trunks said and smiled at the redhead female that he pulled closer.

"Guys, this is Laura Smith. Most of you guys probably already know her from High School" Trunks said and put his arm respectfully around Laura's shoulder. Everyone stared at the redhead with mixed emotions.

"Hi, everyone, pleased to meet you. I'm really happy to be among Trunks's and Goten's old friends" Laura introduced herself with a small and nervous smile. Some people in the crowd started to ask if they were dating and others asked if they're only friends.

Most of them were discrete and didn't dare to mention the 'weight thing aloud'. There were also people in the crowd who said that it was nice to meet her too and that it's been a long time. No one could believe that Laura was now a special friend of Trunks.

Seeing the atmosphere Riku jumped in and pulled Laura's attention. "Say, Laura, Trunks tell me you're a children's pediatrician. That's a really good job!" Riku praised with a grin and Laura nodded with her own small smile.

"Thank you. I really love kids"

Kaku pulled Laura aside and decided to talk to her for a bit. Laura was surprised at the action but said nothing. "You look slimmer! That's great!" Kaku said impressed that she had lost so much weight.

"Well, yeah. Four years ago, I decided to finally get my butt in shape so I did"

"That's awesome! So...you and Trunks and now a couple, right? You're just really good friends who hang out a lot?" Kaku asked with great interest. She wondered if they were really only close friends or if there was something more.

"Yeah, we do spend most of our spare time together"

"Is that so? For two people who seem to spend so much time together, I'm surprised that you're not a couple yet. Trunks looks like he really likes you. I can tell by the way he looks at you" Kaku said leading her into the kitchen for a drink.

"Yeah, Trunks has liked me for a while now. He kind of told me that he had developing feelings for me" Laura replied and Kaku nodded. They entered the kitchen and Kaku waited in a row to get some drinks?

"How do you feel now, Laura?"

"I'm not ready to take that step with Trunks but sometimes I kind of find myself slowly but surely giving into him. Earlier today, when we were leaving my parent's house, he touched my cheek and it almost looked like we would kiss. It was so surreal. I'm very surprised myself," Laura explained.

"You're slowly falling for him. Stop trying to fight t and give in. Be careful though, Trunks may be a catch: looks, brains, and money, but he's a heartbreaker. In school, he was quite a playboy. Girls loved him" Kaku said and offered Laura a beer.

"No thanks, I'll take a soda," Laura said and Kaku shrugged. She got a soda for the redhead and handed it to her. They went to stand the one side of the kitchen. "Tell me about it though" Laura rolled her eyes. That was one reason why she was still fighting the feeling.

"I heard about your little crush. Just don't let that stop you though. You're quite a catch yourself," Kaku said as she leaned against the wall while Laura stood in front of her. She looked Laura up and down while grinning.

Meanwhile, back in the living room with the others, Goten introduces the guys to Sara. They're all surprised that Goten got a girlfriend and she was good looking as well. They were all happy for their friend to finally get someone descent and someone he deserved.

"Trunks, do you really love Laura?"

Trunks sat on one of the couches while chatting with his old friends when one of them asked the question. He smiled and nodded. "I do, but she's not ready yet" Trunks replied and one of the males frowned.

"Then why are you wasting your time with her? There are a lot of woman that would love to be with you," he stated and some of the other guys agreed. Even after all these years, the girls were still fawning over Trunks.

"Laura's different. She's special and I'll wait for her. The thing that I like about her the most is her self-respect and the fact that she's not easy. She did kind of play hard to get with me at first but she eventually came around and gave me a chance. We eventually became good friends" Trunks replied.

"I don't blame her for being standoffish at first. It was mostly my fault"

Back in the kitchen, Kaku introduces Laura to some of the other girls. "Hey, girls, this is Trunks's new girlfriend!" Kaku introduced her and Laura laughed while telling the female to cut it out. They weren't that intimate.

"Well, you are a girl and you are his friend, thus making you his girlfriend" Tiffany stated and all the other girls nodded. Laura laughed lightly not knowing how to respond to the logic of the girls and merely agreed.

An hour and a half into the party and the time walked on until 7:30 pm. Laura had a great time with some of the girls but there were always those who didn't like her and she accepted that. Laura decided to make her wait into the living room where Trunks, Goten and Sara were.

"Hey! Enjoying yourself?"

Laura smiled at Trunks who grinned back at her while holding his soda up with one hand. "Yeah, I'm having fun, the girls are really nice despite some people's reaction to me" Laura replied and saw down next to Trunks. They held hands and started to enjoy each other's company.

"I told you, it would be fine"

"Well, Trunks, not going to introduce us to you new girlfriend?" Cindy asked in a smug voice as she walked up to them. Vicky was standing right next to her, also with a smug look on her face. Laura and Trunks turned in the direction of the voice.

When Laura turned her head, Cindy got a good look at her. She had beautiful red hair and red/brown eyes. She had flawless porcelain skin and light pink lips due the lipstick, which was the only makeup she was wearing. She was already beautiful without it.

Cindy also got a good look at what the redhead was wearing. She wore a pink sundress with blue and white flowers. Did she look good _. Trunks sure knew how to pick 'em_. She thought and a sneer formed onto her lips.

Trunks also got a real good look at Cindy. She was wearing a really sexy dress like she would always do. It was a tight number that could get any male into her panties. He hoped that he wouldn't see her here but it didn't work out the way he wanted it to.

"What are you doing here, Cindy?!" Trunks growled angrily at the blood as he stood up from his seat. The atmosphere became tense and even Goten was on the edge. He pulled Sara towards him and she blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, who invited you?!"

"If I'm not mistaken, we were invited" Cindy snapped at Goten. "And why are we the last ones to know that you have a new girlfriend, Trunks?!" She directed her question at the lavender haired male. Cindy could care less who Goten was dating.

At this point, Laura was feeling extremely uncomfortable that all the native attention was suddenly being thrown in her direction. It had seemed that everything was going well. She thought that everyone was warming up to her, at least until Cindy made her grand entrance.

Laura was not expecting to see Cindy at this gathering and who was the dark haired female?

How could he? First she catches the two all lovey-dovey at the Coffee Shop and now they're at their friend's party together where everyone sees them as a couple! This was terrible for Cindy. Her chances with Trunks were almost nonexistent now.

"Cindy, I told you before. My life is none of your business!"

"Well, why now?! We ran into each other at the marker a few weeks ago. The least you can do is tell me that you were seeing my ex-boyfriend!" Cindy said in a somewhat hurt voice and Laura bit her bottom lip.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything, Cindy"

Trunks's tone was dangerous and he looked at the blonde right in the eyes. "Um... Trunks, I-I have to go" Laura said nervously as she looked away from the two offending females and grabbed her purse to leave. She wasn't going to sit around for this drama.

"No! Wait!" Trunks exclaimed as he grabbed Laura's hand making her look back at him. "Let's go outside" He suggested and Laura looked away again. Trunks led her out to the back as he ignored Cindy and Vicky.

"Trunks!" Cindy's call went unheard as Trunks retreated away from her. She couldn't believe he was turning his back on her and with that redhead! How dare they ignore her and walk away while she was still busy with them?!

"Look, why don't you give it a rest, Cindy? He's happy now" Goten said, also on Trunks' side with the whole debate. He walked out with Sara by his side and ignored her. Cindy and Vicki growled and decided to go upstairs so Cindy can vent.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile outside..._**

"I'm sorry about all that, Laura. I didn't know that Cindy would be here" Trunks said as they entered the backyard. He was slightly pissed at seeing Cindy of all people here and once again putting her nose into his life.

"Why didn't you tell me that you ran into Cindy at the market?"

"I knew that you and Cindy had a long off again on again relationship. If you knew Cindy was around I...I was afraid that you would start seeing her again. I didn't want to feel used and rejected again" Laura said and Trunks got mad.

"Look, I'm not going to go after Cindy! It's between me and her and it has been over for the last two years. I'm done with her! If I wasn't I wouldn't be seeing you right now!" Trunks said and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Laura, I practically stalked you for days, I told you that I liked you more than a friend, I met your parents and pretty much received approval and blessing from your mother, today we almost kissed and I know that you are slowly falling for me as much as I am falling for you" He continued.

"And on top of all this, I have spent most of my time with you" Trunks finally stated and looked at Laura in her eyes. He loved the color of her eyes. "Doesn't that tell you enough?" Trunks took her hands in his.

"Trunks, I don't know what to say" Laura said also looking him directly in the eyes. She had a stern look on her face. The same look that she gave Trunks from the beginning when she was so mistrusting of him. Trunks didn't like that look.

Laura took her hands from his and walked to the side with her arms crossed. "You know, when I was in the kitchen talking to some of the girls, Kaku said you really liked me. I even admitted that I was slowly but surely giving in..." Laura looked Trunks in the eye. "...to you"

Trunks's eyes widened in shock and happiness burst from his heart. "Really? You mean it? You...do...do you really...?" Trunks let the last part linger hoping she would finished the sentence. He moved closer to her into a hug but Laura pulled slightly away and chuckled at him.

He was always so eager. "Wait! Not yet! I meant that I'm heading in that direction. I am seeing you more than just a friend now" Laura said and Trunks stared at her in disbelief and awe. She really was giving in. Slowly though.

"You are?"

"Yeah, something happened today at my parents' house and we almost kissed. A part of me was telling myself how crazy I was for letting myself slip like that" Trunks looked hurt from that comment. "But my heart was telling me to let go" She said and smiled. Trunks loved that smile.

Then the two finally hugged.

Meanwhile, Cindy was upstairs looking down from the balcony and saw the whole scene where Trunks and Laura was hugging. "Ugh, there they go again! I can't believe they're at it again!" Cindy was smoking another cigarette, still trying to calm her nerves after that scene in the house.

* * *

 ** _Sunday Morning..._**

Trunks arrived early at Laura's house to pick her up to meet the Sons. He was still in the clouds after what happened the night before. He finally stood a chance with Laura and despite her giving in slowly, she was falling for him.

Goten and Sara already arrived at the Sons' house by the time Trunks and Laura arrived and they even heard how ecstatic ChiChi was to see Sara again. Trunks was sure the only thing ChiChi was thinking about, was grandchildren.

Trunks also heard that Sara had been visiting the Sons a lot after their first meeting and Goten also mentioned that his parents love Sara. She and ChiChi got along especially well and Trunks didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Hey, ChiChi, I would like you to meet a special friend of mine. ChiChi, this is Laura Smith" Trunks introduced Laura who came in next to him. ChiChi's face lit up and she grinned while taking Laura's hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you! Trunks is lucky to have such a beautiful girl like you!" ChiChi complimented and Laura blushed but managed to nod with her own smile.

"It's nice to meet you too"

After Laura met the rest of the Sons, Goku, Gohan, Videl and little Pan, they all sat down around the table to have breakfast. Laura enjoyed talking to each and every one of them and they all seemed to enjoy her.

Trunks was relieved to find that Laura acted so natural with the Sons and a small smile came onto his lips. He was definitely a lucky guy to have someone like Laura by his side. He wouldn't want to exchange her for the world.

* * *

 **Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 33_**

 ** _Monday..._**

It was the morning of beginning of a new week and Laura sat in her office. She had a small smile on her face and felt content. She had a great weekend that passed and things between her and Trunks were slowly developing. She was a bit hesitant at first but now, she was a bit more relaxed.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she suddenly received a call. She answered it, only to hear her boss talking over the phone. He ordered her to come to his office right away and Laura hoped that she didn't do anything wrong.

"With what can I help you, Boss?" Laura asked as she entered his office. He gestured for the redhead to sit and Laura nodded. She closed the door behind her and then went to sit down in front of the male's desk.

"There's a clinic in America that needs a pediatrician for children. Since you're our best and most respected pediatrician at this clinic, I recommended you for the job" Her Boss said and Laura's eyes widened in both shock and disbelief.

"You will receive twice the amount of what you're currently making and you have two days to decide whether or not you want to accept this offer. You will only go for a month, though" The Boss finished.

Laura was surprised and thrilled by the news. This was a great opportunity for her! Laura's thoughts then stopped at Trunks, Goten and Sara. What will they think about this? Was it really all right to just leave them suddenly and go on a job in America?

"I'll think about it. I'll make sure to get back to you in two days," Laura said and her Boss nodded. Laura then left his office and went back to her own. She started to get back to work while thinking about what her Boss just told her. She needed to tell Trunks about this and of course, Sara as well.

* * *

 ** _At Lunch Break..._**

As usual, Laura went to the Coffee Shop as soon as her lunch break arrived and knew that this was the opportunity to tell Sara about the news. She didn't know how she could take it though. She could only hope that it went well.

"Morning, Laura!"

"Morning, Sara. The usual please" Laura greeted as she came towards the counter and Sara nodded. She rang up the prices, took Laura's money and gave her the change. "Say, Sara. Can I speak to you a moment?"

Sara glanced back at Laura and noticed the small nervousness that she had, but nodded. Sara quickly got someone to fill in for her before they both went to sit down at a table. Sara brought Laura's coffee along and handed it to Laura.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"This morning, my Boss called me in-" Sara gasped. "-I'm not fired. Actually, my Boss told me that there was a need to a children's pediatrician in America and recommended me. It's going to be only for a month but I have two days to decide" Laura said and watched as Sara's eyes widened.

* * *

 ** _Monday Afternoon..._**

Trunks sat in his office at Capsule Corp while signing new files and orders that came in. He was already busy and it was only the beginning of the week. He didn't mind it though. He could always let his mind trail off when he was busy.

He wondered how Laura was doing and if everything was still alright. She hadn't given him a cal ever since the weekend and it worried him slightly. He knew that they had a great time, especially at the Sons the day before... He decided to call her.

 ** _"Hi, Trunks"_**

"Hey, Laura. How are you doing? I haven't heard from you ever since the weekend so I thought I'd give you a call" Trunks said over the phone and put down his pen. He was glad to hear her voice again.

 ** _"Sorry that I didn't call sooner. I was kind of busy"_**

Trunks blinked a few times before he frowned. Something wasn't right because Laura didn't sound herself. "Is everything alright? You sound a bit distant" Trunks asked and hoped that she would tell him what was up.

 ** _"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later"_**

The fact that she told him not to worry, made him even worry more. "Um, okay. I'll talk to you later then" Trunks said and hung up the phone. He stared at the electronic device for a few moments before he raised an eyebrow.

 _I wonder what's wrong..._

* * *

 ** _Later that evening..._**

Laura arrived at home a little while earlier and relaxed into a nearby couch. She was tired and after all the news she received today she was a bit shaken. Everything happened so sudden and she didn't quite know how to react to it.

The phone suddenly rang and Laura raised an eyebrow. She wondered who it could be. It could be Trunks calling but then again it could be Sara as well. Laura managed to push herself off the couch and went to answer the phone.

 ** _"Hi, Laura!"_** It was Bulma. **_"Well, Trunks is having dinner with the family later this evening and I thought that it would be wonderful is you could join us."_** Bulma requested and Laura had a small smile cover her lips.

"I would love to"

* * *

 ** _Later at Capsule Corp..._**

Trunks was in the yard just getting a little workout in before dinner. He was trying to work up an appetite plus he was a little bit on edge. Trunks knew something was up with Laura but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

By training for a bit he wanted to calm his nerves and what best way to do it than to train shirtless? He wasn't aware of his mother's invite for Laura to join them for dinner and merely continued to train.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of Capsule Corp, Laura just pulled her car up the parking lot. She climbed out and the advanced towards the front door where she was greeted by Bulma. The two ladies embraced each other.

"I'm really happy to see you again, Laura! You should come by more often! You shouldn't be a stranger," Bulma said and with a warm smile. She was happy to see the redhead again after such a long time.

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs. I'll be sure to remember that. Oh! I mean Bulma" Laura quickly added and sheepishly smiled. The two women laughed together before they entered the building. Meanwhile Trunks was still outside working out when he suddenly heard his name.

"Hi, Trunks!" Laura greeted as soon as she caught sight of the lavender haired male. She gasped when she saw him without his shirt on and she could already feel her face heat up in embarrassment as she stared at him.

"Laura?" Trunks asked in confusion as he turned around to face the redhead. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you here this evening" Trunks was just as shocked but he had a small smile on his lips.

"W-Well, you're mother invited me over for dinner since you were also having dinner here this evening. I hope that's okay with you" Laura said and swallowed thickly. She was still somewhat shocked of having seen Trunks with no shirt on.

"Oh, she did? I'm glad to see you"

"You just saw me yesterday" Laura joked with a small laugh and forced her eyes up towards Trunks' face. It was very hard not to look at his muscular chest. "So, um, what are you doing? Did I interrupt you?" Laura asked after clearing her throat.

She wondered what on Earth the lavender haired male was doing just before she entered the backyard. "Oh, sorry about that. I was just getting a work out to calm my nerves and to stay in shape," Trunks said with a chuckle.

"Well, you're already in shape by the way you look" Laura pointed out and regretted her words almost immediately. Luckily, Bra interrupted them when she called for dinner being ready and they both went inside the house.

* * *

 ** _After dinner..._**

Trunks and Laura both sat outside in the backyard while gazing at the stars. There were no clouds blocking their view of the beautiful night sky and there was a comfortable silence that surrounded them.

"Laura, I wanted to ask you, how come you never came over when we were in High School," Trunks said as he finally broke the silence and glanced at Laura. The thought just seemed to come up but it was a way to start up a conversation.

"Well, if I wanted to come over, then I would have. It's just... I always thought you were too popular to notice me" Laura said in a sad and distant voice. Trunks looked sad as well and held her hand in his before he squeezed it.

"I was too popular. I was stupid," Trunks said and Laura smiled at him before she looked back up at the starts. Trunks sighed. "Laura, is there something on your mind? You've been acting kind of distant today"

Laura pulled his hand away and ran her small hand through her red hair. Now was the best opportunity to tell him. "Yeah... I need to tell you something. I got a job offer in America" Laura said and Trunks's eyes widened.

"What? Really? But what about us?" Trunks asked worried. The two have grown so close that he didn't want Laura to go off somewhere too far but he also didn't want to stand between her and a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"It's only temporary." Laura confirmed and Trunks felt a bit better but still worried. "Don't worry. I won't be gone that long" Laura added and gave Trunks a reassuring smile. She didn't know what she would've done if it was permanent.

"How long? What is it about?" Trunks was curious about the job offer.

"Well, it's for a month and I would be working at a clinic in America. They need a good children's Pediatrician and I'm the best. Which is why my Boss recommended me for the job. Though, I only have two days to make a decision." Laura replied.

"That's a really good opportunity, Laura. You should definitely do it! An extra job opportunity would look good on your résumé. I'm going to miss you though," Trunks said while knowing that this was going to be a great benefit in the future.

"Thank you. I would be making twice as much as I make here but it's only temporary," Laura said and her facial expression softened. "You don't have to worry. It's only for a month and it's not like we would never be friends again. It's not the end for us"

"I just... really like you"

"I know, Trunks, and I really like you too. I'm going to miss you and Sara and Goten a lot!" Laura said and Trunks gave her a small smile. He was glad for her but he was going to miss her and he couldn't help but feel sad.

* * *

 ** _Thursday Morning..._**

Trunks gave Laura a ride to her parent's house where she said her goodbyes to them. After that, he drove her to the airport where they met Goten and Sara. The two girls were both hugging each other and both had tears in the corner of their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Sara!"

"I'm going to miss you too, Laura! Remember to call every once in a while!" Sara said as she sadly sniffed. The two males stood back and let the girls have a moment to themselves. After all, they were best friends.

Ten minutes before they called Laura's flight number, Laura turned around and gave Goten a hug. "Bye, Goten. Be sure to take good care of Sara while I'm gone." Laura said and Goten nodded. He had no problem in fulfilling that request.

Laura broke the embrace and then walked towards Trunks. Trunks walked towards her and caresses her soft cheek making Laura blush. He's so bold. "Gosh, I'm gonna miss you. You're not as intense as you were before, remember?" He teased her a little.

"Trunks!" Laura exclaimed and gave him a playful slap on his arm. She couldn't help but laughed at his joke and he joined in the laughed. "I'm actually going to miss you too" Laura decided to tease him as well.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Trunks asked while raising an eyebrow at her but he laughed once he saw that she was only joking. "Come, here. Give me a hug" Trunks pulled her into a bear hug and Laura couldn't help but hug him back.

She had grown fond of him whether she liked it or not. Goten and Sara couldn't help but watch them and noticed it too. "They're so cute!" Sara whispered in Goten's ear and he nodded. They definitely were.

"Laura seemed to be warming up to Trunks well because she was a little miss hard to get at first," Goten said and Sara nodded. She was glad that they were finally able to warm up to each other but it was sad seeing as Laura was going away for a while.

Trunks put his nose in her hair and smelled it. The sweet scent of roses and vanilla reached his senses and he sighed. What a sweet combination. He was going to miss her scent. No, he was going to miss everything of her.

 ** _"Flight 27"_**

Laura broke the embrace when he heard her flight being called over the intercom. "Oh, that's me! I gotta go! Bye!" Laura waved at them as she walked off in the direction of her plane. The others waved back at her until Laura was finally out of sight.

* * *

 **Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 34_**

It's been four months since Trunks and Laura ran into each other at the Coffee Shop for the first time in four years. Despite it being rocky at first, Laura finally gave in and decided to start seeing Trunks.

They spent their spare time together and little by little, Laura started to see Trunks in a new light, maybe not the same light that Trunks saw her but she was definitely beginning to like Trunks as both a person and a friend.

When a friendship was established, the two agreed sometime ago to cross the touching boundary a little. The two held hands and hug each other freely, which was pretty harmless. As long as Trunks didn't violate her, it was fine.

Though, four months have passed and they were still in the friend zone while Goten and Sara were in a serious relationship.

* * *

Trunks and Laura were at a small Pizza Dance Restaurant for the night. The reason was that Trunks wanted to cheer Laura up since she was still pissed at one of her co-workers. No one had ever embarrassed her like her co-worker did.

Seeing that just sitting there and doing nothing was not working, Trunks suddenly got up and started to dance. Laura blinked a few times in utter shock and confusion. She shook her head at the male when he held out his hand towards her.

"Trunks, sit down! You're embarrassing us!"

Her words went on deaf ears and Trunks continued to dance. "If you join me, then I'll consider sitting down" Trunks said and watched as Laura groaned. She didn't have the strength to deal with this today.

"Stop being childish, Trunks! Now sit down!"

"You're being childish, Laura. Come on, relax and have a little fun! It was a rough day but let's end it well" Trunks said and Laura's brows twitched in annoyance. However, she knew he was right. They came here to relax a little and here she was sitting, just sitting.

"Alright... But only a little" Laura agreed and took Trunks' hand. Before both of them knew it, they were laughing and having fun more than they thought they would. Trunks occasionally spun Laura around and then they danced together side by side.

When they were both tired and not willing to dance anymore, they exited the building. Trunks and Laura went back to the car, both still full of laughter and a bit of adrenaline. Laura was glad that they went out tonight and it definitely helped her with her anger.

"You know, Trunks. You're so annoying and you never seem to stop" Laura said as she stepped inside the car and Trunks closed the door behind her. Trunks rolled his eyes and climbed in at the other side of the car.

"Well, you're just as stubborn and relentless. You never stop!" He said and Laura laughed at him. He smiled and once again admired her beauty. He loved it when she laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. Trunks slowly started to lean forwards and Laura suddenly stopped laughing.

"I-I think we should go now" Laura said as she started to feel incredibly uncomfortable. She still wasn't used to Trunks' actions and she could feel her face heat up once again. She didn't feel ready yet.

"Come on, Laura. Why do you always do that? Every time we get a little closer, you start to back off. Why won't you go on a real date with me? Goten and Sara are dating for real now and they're serious about each other" Trunks pointed out and Laura frowned.

"Why are you competing with them?"

"No, it's just..." Trunks sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he looked back out of the window. "I've developed strong feelings for you, Laura. Don't you feel it too?" Laura blushed. Was he in love with her? Months ago he said that he was slowly falling for her and now...

"Trunks... I..."

"We can take it slow" Trunks added and looked back at her with a serious facial expression plastered on his features. He wanted to take this step because of his strong feelings. He wanted to be more than just friends.

"Okay" Laura finally said after a long pause. She was scared and nervous to take this step with him. At this point in time, she had actually grown to really really like him more than a friend as well. She was just uncertain about what her decision should be.

"Really?" Trunks asked wanting to confirm what he heard first. Laura nodded with a small smile and Trunks grinned. "Great! How about dinner next weekend?" Laura nodded once again before Trunks abruptly grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Laura was shocked by the sudden embrace but nonetheless, hugged him back. She felt so warm and strong. She felt safe in his arms.

* * *

 ** _The following weekend..._**

The weekend finally arrived and it was time for Trunks and Laura's dinner. Trunks took her to a semi-formal restaurant where the atmosphere was just right and comfortable. They enjoyed each other's company and neither of them was aware of Cindy lurking in the shadows.

After they ate, some slow music started to play and Trunks smiled at Laura. "Care to dance?" Trunks asked and Laura smiled back at him. She took his hand and he pulled her onto the dance floor before they started to slow dance.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Laura"

"No, thank you for asking me, Trunks. I'm really enjoying this so far." Laura said as they swayed together. "By the way, you're a good dancer." Laura added and Trunks smirked. Though Laura knew that he was one form the other night they danced together as well.

"Thanks for the dance. If you'll excuse me. I'm going to the restroom," Laura said with a small smile and Trunks nodded. He stared as she left and a smile came onto his lips as well. However, Cindy stepped into the restaurant while wearing a very sexy and very revealing dress.

Cindy managed to spot her target and saw Trunks on his way back to his table. There was no Laura around and she smirked. Her opportunity finally came to take back what was rightfully hers. She walked towards him and his eyes snapped towards her and his facial expression darkened.

"Cindy! What are you-?!"

Trunks' eyes widened when Cindy suddenly pulled him into a deep kiss and completely caught him off guard. At that time, Laura finished up in the bathroom and exited the ladies room only to caught sight of the scene. A scene that made her world crash down into pieces.

"Trunks! How could you?!"

Trunks roughly pushed Cindy away from him. "Laura! It's not what it looks like! Let me explain!" Trunks said but Laura brushed passed him and ran out of the restaurant in tears. She managed to catch the nearby cab before Trunks could catch up to her and left Cindy alone at the restaurant.

 _Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever? Have you ever?_

Trunks gritted his teeth as he drove home and mentally cursed. How could he let this happen? He should've stopped Cindy! He started to think about Laura when they were in High School. He regretted all those times he ignored her... Things were so ironic now.

 _Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand_

When Laura returned home, she walked towards her closet in tears. She pulled out her old High School yearbook and turned to the pages of her sophomore years. She looked at a picture of Trunks and she started to remember when she first fell in love with the lavender haired Teen.

 _Have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
You'd give anything to make them feel the same_

As she continued to gaze at Trunks' picture, she lightly ran her index finger over his face while crying.

Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start

As Trunks entered his room, he too pulled out his old High School yearbook. He began flipping through the pages and looked for a particular redhead that captured his heart.

 _Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes_

He finally found her picture. It was from their sophomore year. He circled his finger around her, once plump, face and then looked out of the window at the full moon.

 _Have you ever found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find the one won't give their heart to you_

Laura looked back up as realization hit her. She might be in love with the boy who once said he could never like someone like her all those years ago in High School.

 _Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care_

Now, more than ever, trunks wished that he could turn back time and change everything. Laura too, wished that she could turn back time and change some things as well. She wished that she had been wiser.

She wished that her parents had not allowed her to eat so much and that she had the self-discipline to stop herself from doing so. Maybe then, she wouldn't have been overweight and he would've cared then...

 _Flashback_

 _"Mom, do I have to go to freshman orientation? It's so lame" A then fourteen year old Trunks was complaining about going to freshmen orientation to his mother. He was to begin the ninth grade the following Monday._

 _"Yes, you have to go to freshmen orientation, Trunks. You are a freshmen, after all, and all the new ninth graders will be there" Bulma told Trunks as if he should already know this, which he was supposed to._

 _"But Mom!" Trunks whined and protested once again. However, he was interrupted when another lady and another young teenager around his age walked up to Bulma. Trunks huffed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"Well, hello there, Mrs. Briefs. I am Sharon Smith and this is my daughter, Laura" The redheaded lady introduced herself and her daughter to the bluehead. Bulma smiled at the female and shook her hand._

 _"Hi! Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Smith, and it's a pleasure meeting you too, Laura" Bulma said as she looked over at the somewhat overweight teen. Trunks, still somewhat annoyed about the whole ordeal also looked at Laura but with an unfazed expression._

 _"Hi" Laura greeted shyly. Gosh, he's so cute! She thought. He had a really cool haircut and it was like the front side was slightly longer than the other side. Moreover, he had intense crystal clear blue eyes._

 _End of Flashback_

 _Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever? Have you ever?_

* * *

 **Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey all!* Long time no see!* I apologize for not updating for such a long time but exams were terrible and all but I give you your long awaited chapter!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 35_**

 ** _That same night after the unexplained situation of Trunks and Cindy's kiss..._**

Trunks was livid. The sadness was now overcome by his anger and there was only one person who he was targeting. Cindy. How dare she kiss him? How many times did he need to tell her that they were never getting back together.

Trunks banged loudly on Cindy's front door as he parked at her house. He was going to tell her off for the last time. Cindy took her time but soon answered the door, still in her sexy dress. She opened the door to see an angry Trunks.

"Why Trunks! What a pleasant surprise! " Cindy sarcastically stated and rested her hands on her hips. "To what do I owe the honor of you visiting me?" She asked in a bored tone and Trunks' frown deepened.

"That little stunt you pulled back at the restaurant wasn't funny, Cindy. I know that you planned that. You wanted to make a wedge between me and Laura" Trunks accused but Cindy couldn't me more unfazed.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you and Laura at the restaurant" Cindy said in a bored tone and played with her nails, not even sparing the male a glance. She couldn't care less if he was angry or not, but Trunks was not having it.

"That's a lie! You know that Laura and I are seeing each other and it was eating you up inside. How pathetic!" Trunks sneered and balled his fists slightly in anger. Cindy was a despicable woman and she always ruined other's happiness for her own.

"Oh, get over yourself, Trunks. Not every woman wants to be with you. I guess that's one part of your personality that's still the same after all these years" She said despite knowing very well that she wanted him but Trunks couldn't be more indifferent.

"It doesn't matter what you think of me, Cindy, because I love Laura now. She grew to like me as a person and she's comfortable with me now. I can see myself and Laura living together, maybe in a year or two," Trunks said and Cindy bit her bottom lip.

This conversation was begging to make Cindy sick especially the part about Laura. When Trunks mentioned the part about him and Laura living together, Cindy thought she'd lose it. She started to cry and abruptly pulled on Trunks.

"Please no, Trunks! I can't stand the mere thought of you actually living with another woman that's not me!" Cindy begged and pleaded. The mere thought of those two getting married someday made her skin crawl. She wasn't ready to let him go. Not ever.

Trunks pushed her away and Cindy's eyes widened. "It's over, Cindy. From now on, you're going to leave me and Laura alone. I'm tired of you stalking us, at my job, at Riku's party and now at a public restaurant. I won't bare it anymore"

* * *

 ** _Sunday Morning..._**

Trunks took a deep breath to calm himself and his rapid beating heart. He had to this and he had to face Laura no matter what. He refused for things to go on when everything was just a misunderstanding.

Trunks knocked on Laura's door and waited for her to answer. It took all his courage to show up at her house and he could only hope that she would give him time to explain what happened. He wanted things to go back to normal again.

After all, he missed her.

"Hello...? Trunks..." Laura's face fell when she saw the male and a gleam of sorrow flashed through her eyes. She wanted to close the door right in his face but Trunks grabbed the door before she could.

"Laura, wait! Please give me a moment to explain what happened. It was just a misunderstanding," Trunks pleaded but Laura's face was impassive. She wanted to tell him that he needed to leave but she found that she slowly nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Trunks sighed in relief and was glad that she agreed to hear him out. "Laura, I have no feelings for Cindy anymore. I broke up with her two years ago before I met you at the Coffee Shop" Laura's brows twitched and she crossed her arms over her chest.

She knew of Trunks and Cindy's on and off relationship in High School and College and wasn't convinced at all. She didn't even know why she let him explain. Just seeing him again broke her heart all over again and she resisted not crying or running away.

"Seven months ago, Cindy called Goten and tried to get in touch with me. She even came to my office trying to get back at me. I turned her down because I was no longer interested in that relationship. Moreover, I was seeing you" Trunks continued to explain.

"I was more interested in getting to know you more. I wasn't interested or even seeing other people. I'm sorry, Laura, I wasn't expecting her to come to the restaurant and force herself on me" Trunks said and Laura's face faltered slightly.

"I understand what you're saying, Trunks, but I saw you two kissing"

"She kissed me! I didn't kiss her back and when she kissed me I didn't feel anything but disgusted. Don't you get it?! I have long since grown out of that relationship. There's nothing that she could say or do that could make me want her" Trunks forcefully stated and hoped Laura would believe him.

"Trunks, you've had a long term filled with on and off relationships with that woman for years which means you've had an issue to walk away from each other. How do I know that you guys aren't going to try to get back together again after two and a half years of being apart?" Laura asked.

However, when Trunks wanted to interrupt her she stopped him. "I don't care what it looked like or how it looked like, but it's how it was perceived. People aren't going to care who started it or who made the first move" She still continued.

"First, you reject me in a room full of teenagers and then you just waltz back into my life as if we're suddenly friends. You practically stalk me because I'm beautiful and then you suddenly want to go out with me. You tell me that you'll never hurt me and I finally started to trust you and like you as a friend but the you betray me right under my nose" Laura could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you know how embarrassing it was to come out of the Lady's room and see you two locking lips in a public restaurant when everyone already saw you dancing with me! You make me feel like trash and...and..." Before Laura could finish her sentence, Trunks interrupted her.

"You know what you're problem is, Laura? You can't move on. You still can't let go of the past. I understand that you're upset about what happened the other night but I'm sick and tired of you throwing these guilt trips at me," Trunks said and a deep frown came onto his face.

"I've dealt with it for a long time and never got angry with you, except that one time because I thought that I deserved it and part of that was my fault." Trunks stated and briefly took a breath before he continued.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you in a room full of ass teenagers. I'm sorry I turned you down. I'm sorry for being so damn shallow in High School. But you know what? I've wanted to say this for a really long time and I think now is the right time I tell you this. Perhaps you were a bit naïve and maybe even a little shallow yourself" Laura's eyes widened.

"The only reason you dared to ask me out was because I was the best looking guy in school. If I was a nerd, you wouldn't even look at me. You didn't even know anything about me except for the fact that my mom was Bulma Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corp" Trunks' words hit Laura hard in the chest.

"Other than that you didn't know a shit about me or my life. You didn't even take the time to get to know me and yet you thought you liked me. You thought you wanted to be with me but when I didn't want the same things as you, you automatically change your perception of me and branded me a jerk all because I wouldn't go out with you" Laura could feel her anger rose.

"That's life, Laura! You're not the only man or woman for that matter that has been dumped or rejected and you're not the last. You deal with it and go on with your life. I'm tired of you, Goten, my mother and your mother making me feel like a jerk. I was young, okay! I'm only human so stop pushing me!" Trunks finally got all his frustration out of his system.

Laura glared angrily at Trunks and a deep frown came onto her lips. "Get out of here" Laura angrily stated in a low tone and Trunks' eyes widened. She was chasing him away? She knew that he was right and that maybe she did push him too far.

"Laura, come on! You can't be serious!"

"I said get out!" Laura yelled again and Trunks stared at her. His shoulders slumped and he sadly left Laura's house feeling defeated. Laura entered her house, slammed the door closed, fell on her knees and started to sob.

This was why she didn't want to get involved with Trunks after four years.

* * *

 **Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey all!* Here's a new Chapter for you all!***

 **Hope you enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 36_**

 ** _Sunday night..._**

Trunks decided to go to the bar to relax and drank beer to clear up his crazed thoughts. His mind was entangled with Cindy, his former off-again-on-again girlfriend and his current love interest, Laura. He made it quite clear that he didn't love Cindy and doesn't want to be with her.

He made his feelings to Laura quite clear and gradually Laura seemed to be falling for him too. Things were going great until trouble showed its ugly head again and this time, it was Cindy. Oh how he despised her.

She was the main problem between Laura and him, aside from him shallow past. If Cindy would mind her own business and stay out of his life, then everything would be fine. On the other hand, Laura would have to let go of the past and just trust him.

Trunks was suddenly interrupted when he heard someone standing beside him. He glanced back at the figure and noticed it was Goten who cleared his throat. "I heard what happened last night" He said and sat down to join his distressed friend.

"I can't do this anymore. I just..." Trunks let out a heavy sigh as his shoulder slumped. He ran his hand through his hair while his other hand played with the glass filled with beer in front of him. He was dispirited.

"Come on, Trunks, don't give up! Yes, at first, she was difficult but you were always persistent. You can't back down now, not after everything you two have been through." Goten tried to persuade and motivate his friend.

"You guys have grown so close and Laura's really coming around. She even went out to dinner alone with you. That's a big step in your relationship, Trunks" Goten pointed out but his lavender haired friend was stubborn.

"Look, Goten, I know. But my patience have run thin. Sure, it was difficult at first. It took a while for me to actually grow on her and she finally started to loosen up and come around. Laura is now the main problem." Trunks said.

"I can't control Cindy no matter how many times I tell her to get lost and leave me alone. I just pray to Dende that she'll finally find something else to do with her life and leave us alone. I can only control my actions" Trunks let out a sigh again and looked at Goten.

"The bottom line is, Goten, Laura has got to let go of the past and just trust me. I'm not going to have my heart dumped over and over again just because some woman has trust and insecurity issues!" Goten gave him a sympathetic look and hoped that Trunks could see past his stubbornness.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at Laura's house..._**

After Laura gave Sara a call to tell her about the dinner disaster on Saturday night, her friend came over in hope that she could comfort Laura. They both sat on Laura's porch while drinking lemonade as Laura spoke.

"I'm done, Sara. I'm never going to see Trunks ever again. I should've trusted my instincts in the first place and stopped myself from getting involved with him in the first place" Laura said in a bitter tone and Sara shook her head.

"No, Laura, you can't do that!" Sara grabbed Laura's hand as she tried to convince Laura. "Listen, I know that you love Trunks very much and I know that he loves you very much. Can't you see that you two are meant to be together? I can see you two married and with a beautiful baby!"

Laura shook her head at her friend's silly fantasies and a small frown came onto her plush lips. "Sara, your head is in the clouds again. Trunks and I won't ever be together, now even more so" Laura said and Sara groaned.

"Oh, Laura! Stop fighting this beautiful reality and admit that you live him before you lose him! You don't want him to reject you again, do you?" As soon as Sara said those words she knew that it hurt Laura but the redhead tried to keep her face impassive.

"How can he reject me, if I reject him first?"

* * *

 ** _Monday Morning..._**

Trunks sat at his desk in his office trying to work as hard as he could but he found that it was impossible to get any work done. He was distracted. He couldn't concentrate because he was still troubled by the weekend's events.

How can one weekend end in a disaster?

Trunks was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his mother's presence when she stepped inside his office. "Hey, Trunks. How are you doing? You look a little bit distracted" Bulma's voice spoke up and Trunks looked back at his mother.

Trunks felt reluctant to tell his mother what happened because it includes his ex Cindy and her coming onto him at the restaurant with Laura as a witness. It would just make him look terrible and he knows that Bulma would be pissed despite it not being his fault.

"Come on, Trunks, tell me. Is it about Laura? Is everything okay with you guys? Trunks?" Bulma urges him to tell her in a serious tone. Trunks sighed heavily knowing that there was no way he'd get out of this one.

He got up and sat down on his desk while Bulma sat down on the chair in front of him and she folded her arms across her chest, prepared to hear his explanation. She was sure that this was not going to be good news.

"Alright, for the record, it's not my fault" Trunks quickly added and Bulma gave him a look that made him continue. "Laura and I were at a restaurant last Saturday on our first official date. In the past, Laura had been reluctant to have dinner with me.

"However, she finally became comfortable with the idea, much to my delight. I was overjoyed that she finally accepted because this was another good step in our relationship. I felt that we were finally becoming a couple" Trunks said.

Bulma smiled as she listened to Trunks who continued. She was happy that Trunks and Laura's relationship finally seemed to be heading in the right direction. She knew how much Trunks had wanted to have dinner, alone, with Laura.

"Everything was going well. We ate and danced a little. Then Laura went to the Ladies room. This was where things started to go wrong. All of the sudden, Cindy comes out of nowhere!" Trunks said with a tone of both anger and annoyance.

"Wait a minute, Cindy? As in your ex Cindy?" Bulma exclaimed in complete shock and Trunks meekly nodded. "Trunks, I thought you stopped seeing her for good this time. I can't believe that you'd trash Laura like that. I thought you were head over heels in love with her"

Bulma was angry and disappointed. She didn't think Trunks would go back to his on and off again relationship with Cindy. She honestly thought that Trunks was finally done with her and that he moved on towards a better relationship with Laura.

"I am, Mother! I don't love Cindy anymore and I made that very clear to both women! Cindy has been stalking us, Mom. I know she probably saw us at the Coffee shop. I was so careless and focused on my conversation with Laura that I didn't even realize Cindy and Vicky were spying on us" He said.

"They purposely came to Riku's party knowing that I would there with Laura and then Cindy came to the restaurant where Laura and I were. When Laura went into the Ladies room, Cindy came and kissed me right in front of everyone!" Bulma's eyes widened in shock once again.

"Moreover, Laura just happened to come out of the Ladies room at the exact same time witnessing the whole scene. That was humiliating. I feel terrible. I had no idea that Cindy would show up. She even came to my job to convince me to go back to her. She's obsessed Mom" Trunks finished.

Bulma shook her head at the news. She didn't know what to think of the new predicament. She was torn between believing her son and knowing how Laura felt. Deciding that Trunks was telling the truth and she knew that there was no reason for him to lie, Bulma looked back at Trunks.

"Have you apologized to Laura?"

"Yes, I did. I tried to explain the situation to her and that I never meant to hurt her. I told her that I didn't know that Cindy would be there at the restaurant and that it wasn't planned. But Laura was too stubborn and threw guilt trips. It wasn't even my fault" Trunks replied.

"Well, you have to look at it from her perspective too. What if you saw your boyfriend kissing another woman? You'd jump to conclusions too" Bulma pointed out but Trunks wasn't hearing any of it.

"But I didn't kiss her back, Mom!" Trunks yelled in frustration as he slammed his fists on his own desk. "I tried telling her that but she didn't listen!" He was irritated that no one listened and believed that it wasn't his fault.

"Trunks, calm down"

"No! I even told Laura a few things that she also needed to know about herself! I'm not the only one who is the problem!" Trunks said and Bulma gave him a blank look for a few seconds before she raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I told her that she was naïve and shallow too in High School. She only liked me because of my appearance and that you were my mother. I think Laura was being really shallow and then trying to make me look like a jerk for not liking her in High School" Trunks answered.

"What a hypocrite! I also told her that she needed to get over the past and her little insecurities. She's not the only woman who's been rejected. I also told her that I'm tired of everyone making me feel guilty because of her. I'm tired of apologizing for the same thing over and over again. I said I'm sorry and I meant it, Jeez! Now she won't trust me" Trunks finished.

"Trunks, that was harsh. Did you really say all that so her?" Bulma asked as she looked at Trunks with a bit of disbelief. She was surprised that he would say all those things to her but then again, he had a terrible temper at times.

"Yes, she needed to know and I had to get it off my chest"

"The truth hurts but you brought up a lot of strong points. Perhaps she was just as shallow as you. So what are you going to do, Trunks? Do you think you did the right thing? I don't want her to never return to our home again. I adore her and I think she'd be good for you" Bulma said with a sigh.

"Goten told me the same thing. If we're ever going to work she needs to get over the past and her little insecurities and just trust me already. She needs to stop punishing me. I've already suffered the consequences and now I'm suffering for something I didn't even do" Trunks stated.

"Well, tell her that in a less harsher way"

"I don't know, Mom. I mean, she's pretty stubborn when she wants to be and she said I'm relentless" Bulma shook her head at this and resisted the urge to tell him that he was indeed relentless at times.

"If she really loves you, then she'll forgive you for the past and for the little 'dinner disaster'. Come on, Trunks, give it a chance" Bulma tried to persuade her son and Trunks let out a sigh. If he tried then it would be his last time.

 _Here goes nothing..._

* * *

 ** _Tuesday Morning..._**

Laura sat at her desk while debating with herself whether or not to end everything with Trunks. Earlier on, she had made it quite clear to Sara that it was over but something that Sara said about them having a future together made her feel strange.

Laura couldn't bring herself to tell Trunks that it was really over. Did that mean that she actually loved him too? The though did cross her mind. Part of her couldn't bear the thought of rejection again. Especially since, it reminded her of her rejection in High School.

Laura's cell phone suddenly went off and she yelped slightly in surprise. She checked the caller ID and swallowed thickly. It was Trunks. She didn't want to answer it out of fear that he would reject her again.

 ** _On the other side_**

The phone still rang and Trunks was starting to grow impatient. "Come on, Laura, pick up. Why won't she talk to me?" Trunks said with a groan. The phone then went on voicemail and Trunks decided to leave her a message.

"Look, Laura, I know you're still mad at me but I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I came off harshly the other day. I want to sort things out and please talk to you. I don't want to do this over the phone. Please come by my house when you get off work" Trunks finished and closed his phone.

He only hoped that it would work.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

Laura finally returned home after a long day but she was still debating with herself whether or not she should go to Trunks's house. She was afraid that he would reject her. She wasn't sure what exactly would take take place and it was making her nervous.

Sara grabbed her phone and with a few clicks, she called Sara. She would know what to do. It wasn't long before Sara picked up and Laura took a deep breath. "Sara, I need your advice" She said and then continued.

"Trunks left a voicemail on my phone saying that he wants to talk things out tonight. He wants me to go to his house but I don't know if I should go." _I don't want him to reject me...again._ Laura silently thought the last part to herself.

 **"Laura, there's nothing to be afraid of. I think you should to go Trunks's house. I don't think that he'll break up with you. He loves you too much and you should know by now how relentless he can be whenever you are concerned"** Sara replied and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. He never takes 'no' for an answer"

* * *

Laura parked her car in Trunks's driveway and resisted the urge to swallow thickly. She was actually doing this. She picked up her last nerve and walked towards Trunks's front door before she rang the bell.

Trunks came to the door and opened it only to find that Laura stood there making him gasp. She actually came. "Laura, you came. I'm so happy" He said in a happy tone. He was surprised that she came. He was still dressed in his shirt and dress pants while Laura was dressed in a simple blue dress.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Trunks watched as she stubbornly folded her arms and stood to the side. "Come inside" He said as she followed him to the living room area. They both sat down and Trunks made sure he was ready before he spoke up.

"Laura, I know I came off a little harsh the other day but if we're ever going to work out you really do need to get over the past and me being a jerk. I'm sorry that I didn't see things in a less shallow light but you were also being shallow and naïve" Trunks saw her give him a disapproving look.

"I think we both were and you also need to trust me. Forget about Cindy. I told her to leave us alone and I made it clear to her that I no longer love her. That's another thing you need to get over and forgive me for being a playboy. Yes, I have a lot of ex's and I can't change that" Trunks said.

"They've not important to me, you are!" Laura gasped at his words and turned away. Sara was right. He was serious about her and here she thought that he would reject her AGAIN. "Laura please look at me" Trunks said and she looked back at him.

"I love you!" He exclaimed and then pulled her into his embrace. Laura gasped once again and started to breathe heavy. She couldn't believe this was happening. Was she really ready for this? He was telling her his feelings again. Why did he do this to her every time?

 _So relentless..._

Trunks slightly pulled away from Laura and lifted her chin up to that she would look at him. Then he kissed her. Her eyes and mouth widened slightly in shock. The kiss was warm and tender. Trunks tried not to put too much force into the kiss out of fear of scaring her off.

They had come this far. He didn't want to ruin it now. To his surprise, she slowly but surely started to return the kiss. He was surprised and shocked. Did this mean that she loved him too? He moved his hands from her waist and caressed her soft hair.

He then released her and she panted slightly. By now, she had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I love you, Laura. Don't stand there and tell me you don't love me because I know you do. I felt it in your kiss" he said seriously as he still held her in his arms.

"Trunks, let me go" Laura pointlessly said.

"No" He countered back and Laura's brows twitched. She could feel that her entire body heated up at that kiss and even now in his embrace, she felt warm. Her heart was still beating loudly against her chest and she was sure that her face was heating up.

"You're really relentless"

"So are you" Trunks countered back and Laura wanted to groan. No matter what she tried, she had a feeling that he wasn't going to let her go. She was stuck in his embrace until she said the words he wanted to hear.

"If I tell you 'yes', will you let me go?"

She wasn't smiling but she had a slight gleam in her eyes and that was enough for Trunks. "If you tell me 'yes' then I'll never let you go" He said and gave her a smirk. However, Laura wasn't giving in just yet.

"Then what if I tell you 'no'?"

She wanted to see how far he would go to win her affections and then decide what her answer to him would be. "Then I'll keep trying until you say 'yes'" Trunks stated seriously. He wasn't going to give up either.

"Well then..."  
"Well then, what?"  
"Well then, yes"

"Yes, what?" Trunks continued to urge her on but even he was getting a little bit impatient. However, he was not going to give in. She just had to say it already! If only she wasn't so stubborn, but she was one of the most stubborn people he knew.

"Yes, I love you, fool!" She finally blurted out.

Trunks gasped and his eyes widened. _Wow._ He wanted her to tell him that for the longest time and now she finally said those words that he wanted to hear. He leaned in again and kissed her. The kiss was long and passionate.

It was love of two young adults.

* * *

 **Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey all!* Here's a new Chapter for you all!***

 **Hope you enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 37_**

It had been a week since the dinner disaster. Trunks and Laura finally managed to put everything behind them so that they could finally be a couple after months of being just friends. Trunks confessed his feelings to Laura again and she finally accepted it.

After much convincing, Laura finally gave in and admitted her feelings to Trunks, who couldn't have been happier. He found the woman of his dreams and a suitable wife. However, Trunks and Laura weren't engaged yet while Goten and Sara were growing closer and closer to each other...

 ** _A week later... October..._**

Sara visited Laura as they decided to have a bit of girl time. They lay on Laura's queen sized bed and their laughter echoed from the room. They enjoyed each other's company and they were both content.

"I'm really glad for you, Laura. It took a while but you and Trunks finally got together. What did I tell you? I saw a future with you two together and I'm never wrong" Sara said with a wide smile and Laura playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm relieved things worked out between us. Now we both are in a relationship and I think we both have a good match" Laura said and noticed Sara giving her a teasing look with a small smirk.

"At least I got together with mine a bit earlier. You let your poor guy wait so long... You're lucky that he was quite the persistent one" Sara winked at Laura and the redhead gave her friend a disapproving look making Sara laugh. Laura soon joined in and let out a sigh.

"I guess it was worth the wait but what about you and Goten? You two have grown very close to each other these past few weeks." Laura pointed out and Sara flushed. A smile came onto her lips and she let out a deep sigh.

"Yes, going out with Goten is like a dream that I never want to wake up from. I've never had such an intimate relationship with anyone. I was scared for such a serious thing but when I' with Goten, I don't mind it at all. I couldn't be more happy" Sara said and Laura smiled.

"Me neither"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"This is serious, Trunks! Could you stop laughing?!"

Trunks wiped away the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes and looked back at his friend who was waiting for him. "Sorry, Goten, but I don't know what you're stressing about! Sara did visit your parents before and it's not like the first time you're going on a date either" Trunks pointed out.

Goten's face heated up and he swallowed thickly as nervousness took over. "W-Well... I... I-It's not just another dinner at my parent's house... I'm going to propose to Sara tonight" Goten said and Trunks's eyes briefly widened.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Trunks exclaimed but then raised an eyebrow. "But... Isn't it a bit too soon to marry her? I mean you haven't even known her for a year" Goten nodded in agreement but gave Trunks a reassuring look.

"It's true but Sara and I have really gotten closer over the last few months while being together. Plus, Sara and my Mom get along great!" Goten stated and Trunks nodded. He had faith in his friend's decision and knew that things would work out for him and Sara either way.

"Anyway, this is what I got her. Do you think she'll like it? There were so many that I couldn't decide but in the end I think this one is the best. Videl helped me to pick it out" Goten said as he pulled out the ring and showed it to Trunks.

The lavender haired teen whistled as he took the small ring. It was silver and had a flower on the top of it. In the middle of the flower was a gem that resembled an emerald. The ring looked plain but at the same time, it was beautiful.

"Wow, Goten. I can see that Videl helped you out" Trunks gave Goten a smug look before chuckling when he saw the male glare at him. "I'm sure she'll love it! Now all you need to do is propose. You ready, Bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

 ** _Later that night at dinner..._**

The Son's, Sara's parents, Trunks and Laura joined in the lively dinner scene. The dinner took place at the sons and everyone was having a great time. The room was filled with eating, laughing and talking with cheerful tones.

Trunks noticed Goten's vague nervousness as he sat next to him but gave him a confident grin motivating him again. Goten also got an assuring nod from Videl who sat across him and felt his confidence get a boost.

He could do this.

After everyone finally finished with the dinner, Videl and ChiChi took some of the dishes towards the kitchen. Laura followed them to help despite ChiChi's protests that she didn't have to. Goten then looked up at Sara's Father and he gave him a small nod.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sir, I came here to ask you something very important" Goten said as he stood in front of Sara's father that he visited a few days ago. The older male blinked a few times and then raised an eyebrow at the seriousness._

 _"Sure, ask away"_

 _"As you know, Sara and I are in a relationship. I love Sara more than anything in this world and I want nothing more than to spend my entire life with her. That's way... That's why I want to ask your permission to ask your daughter's hand in marriage" Goten said and the older male nodded._

 _"I see" The male narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can I trust my little girl's life in your hands? Can you promise me that you'll take care of her better than I have? Can you promise that you'll never hurt her?" He asked and Goten firmly nodded._

 _"You have my word, Sir!"_

 _The larger male then grinned and gave Goten a pat on his shoulder. "Then you have my permission! But if you hurt my little girl, I'll make sure that you won't ever see another woman again. I know you're a good kid, but still" He said and Goten laughed with a nod._

 _"I understand"_

 _End of Flashback_

"Everyone! Can I have your attention!" Goten's voice reached everyone's ears and they all looked at the male. Goten turned towards Sara and took both of her hands in his. Sara looked at him in confusion while Goten took a deep breath.

"Sara, I've never fallen as hard for someone as I did with you. I love you very much and you've turned my whole world upside down. I thought that I would never find true love until I met you" Goten started.

Sara felt the tears push themselves out of her eyes and tried to resist the tears as they slowly cascaded down her cheeks. Laura, who stood next to Trunks felt her own tears started to fall and the lavender haired male put a soothing hand on her shoulder.

Goten took out a blue velvet box and everyone gasped. ChiChi was excited and giddy along with Sara's mother. Sara covered her mouth with her hands in an act of disbelief. This was actually happening.

Since she was a little girl, she dreamt of the right man and here he was proposing to her in front of their families and even their friends. This had to be a dream. If it was, she never wanted to wake up from it.

Goten slowly opened the box and inside lay the beautiful silver ring with a flower on top of it. Sara could feel her tears falling more rapidly and Laura was shocked that it was happening. Nonetheless, she was happy.

She always wanted her friend to find happiness. She was happy for Sara and at the same time, blown away by the beauty of the ring. Laura felt a small pang and scolded herself. She couldn't be jealous now, and definitely not towards Sara.

She loved Sara and would never harbor any negative feelings towards her or Goten. She felt Trunks slightly squeeze her hand and she looked up at him. "You alright, Sweetie?" He whispered to her and she nodded.

"Sara Browne, will you marry me?" Goten finally asked after he went down on his one knee. Everyone was silent and waited for Sara's answer. There was a bit of tension in the air and Sara nodded.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Goten Son!"

"Really?" Goten asked with wide eyes and the famous Son grin came onto his lips. Goku smiled as he put an arm around ChiChi and looked at the scene. He was proud of his son and he was glad that he got someone as wonderful as Sara.

"Yes, really!" Sara exclaimed shaking her head with tears still cascading down her cheeks. Goten took out the ring and slid it on Sara's ring finger. Everyone cheered and clapped, happy for the couple.

"Now I can finally have grandbabies!" ChiChi exclaimed with a wide smile and Goten couldn't help but laugh at his feisty mother. He too was looking forward to having Sara as the mother of his child one day.

Maybe even their own son.

* * *

 ** _Later that evening..._**

After everyone finished congratulating Goten and Sara, Laura stepped outside and admired the stars in the night sky. On this night, they shone even brighter than they usually did and there was no cloud in sight in the darkness.

She thought a bit about her life and what got her to her current point If she had never met Trunks, then maybe...just maybe she wouldn't be there right now. She was glad that she ran into Trunks again because if she didn't, then she wouldn't be as happy as she currently was.

She was stubborn at first but gradually she began to let him back in. Now they finally were a couple and her friends were getting married. How time flew... She didn't think things could escalate so quickly and change her life so drastically with just one encounter.

Laura was startled out of thoughts when Trunks came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and glanced at her. "You seem a little distant tonight. Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.

"Everything's fine" Laura replied as she began to relax in his arms. She still had to adjust with the intimacy between her and Trunks but she found that she felt safe and secure in his embrace. In the end, it wasn't much to get used to it.

"Are you sure?"

Laura slightly turned in Trunks's arms and looked at him. "Yes" Laura replied as she managed to muster up a smile. "It's just... Everything is moving so fast" She finally said and averted her eyes back up at the night sky.

"With me or with Sara and Goten?"

"I guess with both. Before we know it, we'll be changing diapers" Laura said and then chuckled. The idea didn't sound that terrible to her considering the fact that she worked with kids. She loved children.

"You know, I'm actually looking forward to that aspect of marriage and it's not just my mother, it's me too, Laura." Trunks stated with a small smile. He turned towards her and looked her straight in the eye.

"..."

Trunks couldn't help but notice the slightly nervous look in her eyes. She obviously wasn't ready for that big step yet. He pulled her close to him again in an effort to ease her fears. He disliked the look of fear in her eyes.

"Laura, listen to me. I'm not going to ask you to marry me, at least not yet. I really do love you and I just want you to know that" Trunks said and hoped that his words would calm her nerves as well as her fears.

"I love you too." Laura said as she caressed his cheek with her small hand. She ran her hand through his silky lavender hair as she admired his clear blue eyes. Trunks closed his eyes as he enjoyed the wonderful sensation of her hand in his hair.

* * *

 ** _Three weeks later..._**

"Alright, I think we have the menu and the decorations covered. The venue, however, is another story. I was thinking we could go to the church. Then we can have the buffet at the Brief's. What do you think?" ChiChi asked Sara's mother who stood next to her.

"It sounds great! Sara always did want to have her wedding in a church and I don't have any problems having the reception at the Brief's. Maybe we should head over and get the last details done with" Sara's mother said and ChiChi nodded.

"Sounds good. Let's go"

* * *

 ** _The night before the wedding..._**

"Oh, Laura, I can't wait for tomorrow! I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl and now it was actually going to happen!" Sara exclaimed as Laura went to sit down on her queen-sized bed and she smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Sara, you deserve this. You just need to take things a bit slowly after this. Don't run into everything or you'll miss every moment because you were in a rush. If anything overwhelms you, then you have to tell Goten. After all you are his wife-to-be" Laura said and Sara nodded.

"I know. Thank you, Laura. I really appreciate it that you've been there with me from the beginning. You've always had my back and you never let me down. I don't know what I would've done without you" Sara said in a grateful tone and Laura smiled.

"Of course! That's what friends are for! I should thank you, Sara. You were there for me through everything with Trunks and when I felt down you picked me up." Laura said and they hugged each other.

"Now my best friend's getting married and her dreams are coming true so fast. If you need anything, you come to me and I'll help you." Laura stated once again and Sara nodded in agreement with a wide smile.

"Always!"

* * *

 ** _At the Son's residence..._**

Goten sat outside of the house while staring at the night sky filled with stars. They finished eating a while ago and he didn't want to go home just yet. He wanted to be alone and clear his mind before he went back.

It felt a bit unrealistic that he was marrying the woman he loves the next day and he felt an incredible explosion of happiness within his chest. He was happy but also a bit nervous. He had faith in the wedding's planning and yet he felt nervous.

"Goten? Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself? You'll catch a cold if you stay out here the entire night" ChiChi said as she came walking out of the house. Goten glanced back at his mother and gave her a small smile.

"Oh, I was just clearing my thoughts a bit"

"Mind if I join you?" ChiChi asked and Goten shook his head. She went to sit next to him and joined his view of the stars. "I can't believe my little boy is marrying tomorrow. Time sure does fly fast. Before I knew it you were grown up"

"That makes both of us, Mom. I guess I never saw this day actually coming and now I'm marrying Sara tomorrow. Who would've thought?" Goten said before he felt ChiChi's hand on his and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"As long as my little boy is happy, then I'm happy too. I just want you to know that you've made your Father and I proud. I know that you'll be a great husband and Father. Just know that you can always come back to us and if things go too fast, take it slow. Nothing is rushing you" ChiChi said.

Goten squeezed her hand slightly and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks, Mom. I promise that I'll take things slow when things go too fast and I'll be sure to bring your grandchildren over as much as I can" Goten said and ChiChi laughed.

"You better!"

* * *

 ** _The wedding day..._**

Laura stood in a large white room while wearing her wedding dress. It had puffed sleeved and it was a long dress that brushed the ground. It was beautiful and it even astounded Sara. It was even better than she imagined.

Sara's mother gave her one last kiss and smiled at her. "You look beautiful, sweetie." She complimented and Sara thanked her mother. "I'll wait in the church with everyone else. I'll see you there" She said and Sara nodded as her father stepped inside.

"Look at my little girl. You look breathtaking" He said and Sara blushed slightly. He held out his arm and Sara slowly took it. "It's finally the big day. Are you ready?" He asked and Sara gave herself once last glance before she nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

Laura, who was the maid of honor, wore a light pink dress and stood on the opposite side of Trunks who was Goten's best man. The Son's, Brief's, Sara's and Laura's parents all sat and waited for the bride to come in. A few of Trunks and Goten's friends were also there.

Laura's father walked her down the isle and with one last glance towards Goten, handed his daughter towards the male. Goten took Sara and smiled at her. She was beautiful and he felt a warm feeling fill his chest. He was happy that he was going to spend his life with her.

"You may exchange the vows"

"I'll start" Goten said and took Sara's hands in his. "Sara, I vow to be by your side in the good and the bad times. I vow to be your knight in shining armor when you need be and that I will be there for you no matter what the circumstances. I vow to be your husband to the fullest" Goten said.

Sara smiled and swallowed away her tears. "Goten, I vow to stand by you in happy and in sad times. I vow to be the best wife and mother that I can possibly be. I can't always promise to be the best housewife, but as long as time itself, I'll be there for you and forever love you" Sara said.

"Now, you may exchange the rings" The priest said and little Pan walked towards them. She held a small cushion with the rings that Goten and Sara took. They took the rings and put them on for each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The priest said and Goten pulled Sara closer into a kiss. ChiChi and Sara's mother cried together while everyone else clapped hands at the newlywed couple as they walked down the isle together.

The reception dinner at the Brief's was once to remember. There were hours filled with eating, dancing, laughing and conversing between the families. Friends came together and new friends were made between the families.

When everything was finally over, Goten and Sara greeted everyone. After many hugs and kisses, Laura and Trunks also said their goodbyes. Goten and Sara then towards their home, officially married and still in love.

Trunks let out a soft sigh and glanced at Laura with a content smile. "You want to go home with me, Laura?" Trunks asked as they walked back towards the door of his parent's home. Laura smiled at him and tapped on her chin.

"Hmmm, let me thing about that..." Laura trailed off and teased the male. Laura chuckled when Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yes, let's go" Laura said and Trunks smiled. They shared a passionate kiss and then left together.

* * *

 **Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey all!* Here's a new Chapter for you all!* Alert: Lemon scene in the beginning of the Chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 38_**

Goten and Sara were in their new home together where they would share a life together. Neither of them thought that it was possible to be so ecstatic to start their lives together but they were both completely smitten.

Passionate kisses were shared between them and their clothing soon vanished from their bodies. They continued to make out and soon entered the bedroom. They were both completely naked and Goten took in Sara's figure.

She was beautiful with her creamy pale skin along with her nice petite figure. Her dark blue eyes really jumped out at you. She almost resembled a porcelain doll. GOten pulled her closer and buries his nose in her raven hair, taking in her scent.

Sara moaned and gasped out at the close skin contact. "Oh, Goten" She breathed into his thick neck. Goten ran his hands over her body. He caught her bottom in his large hand and pressed her closer to him making her gasp out again.

"Oh! Uh...uhh...oh" Sara rasped out and she could feel his hardness pressing between her wet mound. "G-Goten" She took steady breaths while her heart beat rapidly inside her chest. They both shared a passionate kiss while Goten lifted her up in his arms

He brought her to the bed and laid her down on her back before he gazed at her. Sara smiled up at him, her blue eyes glistering. "I love you, Goten" Sara said, her hands wrapped around his neck and as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you too, Sara" Goten said as he leaned out and softly kissed her on her panting lips. She brought her hands up and ran her fingers through his thick jeck black hair. After the kiss, he pulled away from her.

"Are you ready?"

Sara, still unable to catch her breath, nodded through her pants. "Yes, I'm ready" She was ready but nervous too. She was actually going to do this. For years she waited for the man of her dreams and now they were finally married, ready to make the ultimate expression of love to each other.

Goten grabbed her waist and slightly lifted her up so he could position himself between her legs. He slowly started to enter her and gritted his teeth at the tightness. He felt a bit of resistance and then broke through.

Sara chocked out a sob as Goten broke through her barrier and took her virginity. Goten's face softened and he put his forehead on hers. "Shh, I'm sorry, Sara" Goten apologized as he wiped away her tears and gave her a kiss.

"It's alright, Goten, I know you'd never hurt me intentionally" Her voice was soft and her blue eyes were warm. She smiled up at him, tears slowly forming in the corner of her eyes, despite her pain and panted as she tried to adjust to his size.

After a few more minutes, the pain faded and Goten slowly began thrusting inside her causing her to moan out in pleasure. He didn't want to go too fast. He wanted to give her more time to adjust to him, but the feeling made him also moan out.

 _She's warm, so wet, so sleek, so snug and tug. Oh my god, this feeling is amazing. I've never had this feeling before. Now, I'm glad that I waited for the right person to share it with. I love hearing the sound of her voice when she moans my name. I love the feeling of her heart thumping against my chest and I enjoy the sensation of her small hands running through my hair._ Goten thought.

"Aghhhh! Uh...uh...mmmm...Goten!" Sara arched her back more into him as he continued to thrust inside her. She was almost overwhelmed with the pleasure that rippled through her body and enjoyed the gentle touch of Goten.

 _He's so big and hard but soft at the same time. I feel like something's poking inside of me causing this amazing and indescribable feeling. I've never had this feeling before and I'm glad that I waited for the right one. I love his hands that caress my sides and belly. I love it when he grabs my backside and pulls me closer to him..._

More time went by as the young couple continued to make hot love to each other. Both of them panting, moaning and groaning each other's names out with each thrust. That was, until something happened.

"Goten!" Sara exclaimed as Goten released inside her. It was hot, sticky and wet. Sara never felt anything like it before in her life. It was far different than anything she ever felt. IT was actually someone's seed going inside of her of course it would be different.

She shut her eyes and waited until the flowing stopped. Goten waited until he was done before he pulled out. He almost collapsed on top of her but managed to hold himself steady. He looked down at her warm eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you"

"I love you too" She whispered and caressed his damp face with her hand. He was still panting to catch his breath but he still had a small smile on his face. She could feel her heart swell from happiness.

"You're beautiful"

"So are you" Sara rasped back at him and pulled in into another passionate kiss. Goten gently touched her cheek with his one hand before they broke the kiss. Sara giggled softly and put her forehead against his.

"We're going to have a great life together"

* * *

 ** _Three weeks later..._**

Sara and Goten have been married for a while now and Sara couldn't be happier. She had a group of good friends, loving parents and a new home with her loving and caring husband. Life was great! There was only one thing that could possible make the beautiful picture perfect.

Sara stood in the bathroom as she prepared for work. She threw a test stick away on the trash next to the sink before she washed her hands. When she finished, she smiled warming and wiped her tears away.

She always wanted to be a mother and now it's really happening. "I have to tell Goten tonight" She breathed in as she tried to catch her breath. She was still feeling a bit sick. She hoped that her stomach could hold itself until she got home from work.

* * *

 ** _Hours later..._**

Laura decided to stop by Capsule Corp to see Trunks. Their relationship developed quite a lot in three weeks and they couldn't be happier. Things were finally looking for the best, for them and their friends.

"Hey there." Trunks husked as he pulled Laura closer and gave her a kiss through his embrace. Laura giggled at him and kissed him back. "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Laura playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"I believe you have, but it's always good to say it just in case" She said and Trunks chuckled. "I love you too" Laura said and gave him a peck on his cheek. They stood there in each other's embrace before Laura let out a soft sigh.

"Well, I have to get back to work and so do you..."

"I know, but let me kiss you again. I'm going to miss you again" Trunks stated in a whining tone and Laura couldn't help but laugh at his silly behavior. They shared another passionate kiss, neither of them wanting to let go of each other.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Goten decided that he would go see his wife at her work. Meanwhile, at the Coffee Shop, Sara's boss was once again getting on her nerves. He was even more irritating than usual on this day. He asked her to go mop the floor in the lobby where someone else made a mess.

Her stomach was bothering her again but she tried to ignore it for the time being. She was still looking forward to tell Goten the news. Just as she thought about it, Sara threw up tight on the lobby floor in front of everyone.

Goten, who saw this, quickly ran towards her with wide eyes filled with worried. "What are you doing?! Sara, this is the last straw! You're fired!" Her Boss yelled angrily while some of the costumers exclaimed in disgust.

"Hey! It's not her fault that she's sick! Maybe you shouldn't give her such a stupid task then she wouldn't be sick!" Goten yelled at her boss, standing up for her, before he took her to the car where he tried to calm her down.

Sara cried on Goten's shoulder in embarrassment. She had never been so humiliated in her life and at her job too. "Hey, sweetie, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay" Goten comforted her and Sara sniffed before she wiped her tears away.

"Goten, I have to tell you something" Sara said and Goten nodded, his brows still furrowed in worry. He hoped that Sara wasn't seriously sick and that she would get better soon. He didn't want her to feel bad.

"I'm pregnant"

Goten's eyes widened as her words slowly started to sink in and his mouth went agape. "Y-You are?! T-That's... That's...amazing! I'm going to be a daddy! We're going to be a family!" Goten exclaimed and Sara smiled with him.

Yes, they were going to be a family.

* * *

 ** _At home..._**

"Goten, maybe me getting fired is a blessing in disguise. I hated that job and I hated my boss but now we have a child to raise. I'd much rather spend my time taking care and raising our child than busting my ass off for my rotten boss" Sara said and Goten put his hand on hers.

"I'll support you with whatever choice you make. I'll take care of you and our baby no matter what" Goten said and squeezed her hand with a small smile on his face. Sara's eyes briefly widened at his words.

"Really? You mean that? You don't mind if I just stay at home and take care of the baby while you work" Sara said but Goten shook his head. He was going to take care of them either way and he would never back down on his word.

"Of course I don't mind. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy" Goten said and Sara bit her bottom lip as her emotions swirled within her chest. She gave him a big hug that he returned with a laugh.

"Well, I guess we have to spread the news to our families. I know my mom will be thrilled at the prospect of having another grandbaby" Goten said as they broke the embrace and Sara nodded. She had to call her parents and tell them the news as well.

They were going to have their first grandchild.

* * *

 ** _5 months later..._**

Trunks and Laura were having dinner at Goten and Sara's house. Laura was helping Sara out in the kitchen while the men watched television in the living room. They were all content with their current situations and enjoyed the time they spent together.

"I'm so excited to be a mother! We went to the doctor a while ago and he said that we were going to have a boy. I'm a little disappointed because we're not going to have a girl but I'll still spoil my little boy" Sara said with a small smile.

"Well, you can try again in a few years when he gets a little older. He might even have a friend to play with then" Laura suggested as she took a few plates out from the cupboard above her. Sara sighed and nodded.

"That's true. But I think he might get jealous at the prospect of another baby. You know how kids are. They want all the attention to themselves" Sara said and Laura laughed with a nod. She knew children almost too well.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"We have. We're going to name him Goten Junior because Goten wants to carry on his name" Sara replied as she checked on the food again and made sure to stir it regularly. She didn't want them to eat burnt food.

"You know how men are, Sara, they're so typical" Laura said with the roll of her eyes before both women started to laugh. They both knew the men in their lives very well and they didn't differ all that much.

Sara suddenly winced in pain and Laura's eyes widened. "Oh my, Laura, he moved!" Sara quickly grabbed Laura's hand and p[laced it on her swollen belly. "You feel that?!" Sara exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Oh my gosh! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever felt!" Laura exclaimed with a wide smile on her face, her eyes wide in amazement. In all her years, she had never felt something so magical in her life before.

"It is. It's absolutely amazing" Sara stated in a dreamily tone as she tried to sit down very slowly. Laura helped her on one of the chairs and rubbed Sara's belly a bit more only to feel the child move around more.

"He really does love to move around a lot, doesn't he?" Laura noted and Sara absently nodded as her mind wondered to the birth of the child in just a few short months. "You know, if Goten rubbed your belly it helps keep the child calm while he or she is still in the womb" Sara smiled.

"What?

Laura looked back up at Sara with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, it's just... You'd make a great mother, Laura. You're just so knowledgeable about these things and you always know what to do" Sara said in a rather serious tone.

"Sara, you're embossing me"

Laura whined and removed her hands from Sara's belly. "No, really! I can't wait to see you and Trunks have babies on your own. You've come so far. You'd make beautiful babies, with Trunks's dashing looks and your beauty" Sara said looking Laura straight in the eyes and grabbed her hands.

"You can't be afraid of him all the time, Laura"

Sara softly squeezed Laura's hands and the redhead sigh. "I know. I gave myself to him, finally, but not sexually. I want to be married first before I do that." Laura said and Sara smiled while giving her a nod.

"That'll be so wonderful!" Sara exclaimed and Laura nodded while a small smile formed onto her lips. "Then the prospect of making love for the first time... Then motherhood..." Sara added with a dazed look on her face.

"Oh boy! Time sure does fly when you're growing up" Laura said as she ran a hand through her red hair. Both of them laughed at her words and nodded. Goten and Trunks came in and both raised an eyebrow.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Oh, nothing! It's just girly stuff" Laura said with a grin and the two males looked at each other. They shrugged and shook their heads they were never going to understand girls. "Well, the food is ready, let's eat"

"Great! I'm starving!"

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

Trunks took Laura home after their lovely evening with Goten and Sara. They sat inside the living room, each with a cup of ice-cream in their hands. It was warm outside because of the summer warmth but inside her house was much cooler.

As they enjoyed the ice-cream Trunks recalled the first time he ate her homemade ice cream. He also remembered that she spilled some on his shirt and that it had to be dry-cleaned. He chuckled as he remembered but it was only short lived before he saw that Laura was acting strange.

"You alright, Laura?" Trunks asked sincerely and she gave him a nod followed by a sigh. Trunks got closer to her and looked her straight in her eyes. "Are you sure? Because you don't sound fine to me"

"Trunks" She sighed again.

"Laura, tell me" Trunks slightly demanded with his brows furrowing together in result of his seriousness. "Is it me? Is it Cindy? Do you feel pressure or rushed about things?" He wanted to know what was going on and if he did something wrong.

"No, it's not Cindy. I know we talked about this before but everything is happening so fast, Trunks. I don't think that I can keep by..." Laura said as she averted her eyes. Trunks groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Laura, I'm not pressuring you to marry me or have kids with me and you know that. It's enough for me that we're finally together and a real couple I know that you get nervous and scared sometimes. Believe me, I know, because at one point I was nervous about marrying and having kids too"

Laura started to cry a little and shook her head as she attempted to hide her tears. Trunks pulled her close to him again and gave her a hug. "Come on, Laura, don't cry. I love you. I'll only take that step if you want it too" Trunks comforted her.

"Trunks, I'm sorry that I've been so difficult. I don't know how you put up with me" Sara said with a small smile but she was grateful. No matter what she threw at him, Trunks was persistent and he never gave up on her.

"I love you. That's all that matters" Trunks said and leaned down to kiss her. A mischievous gleam crossed through his blue eyes and a smirk came onto his lips. "But you really are a stubborn one" He joked.

"Trunks!"

* * *

 ** _A few months later..._**

Sara got a lot bigger as time ticked on and was currently under bed rest since her due date was nearing. Goten made sure to take care of Sara and tried to support her where he could as well as Trunks and Laura. They wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

Trunks, however, currently walked around in West City while looking around the jewelry shops. He stepped into a large ring shop to buy a ring for Laura. He would ask her to marry him when he felt comfortable enough to take the big step with him.

Nowadays it seemed that way.

After a few months of talking and taking time for her to decide if it was something she really wanted, Laura finally told Trunks that she was ready. Of course, Trunks made that's he was too because he didn't want her to keep pulling him back and pushing again like she's done in the past.

"Welcome, sir, with what can I help you?"

Trunks glanced up at the female that spoke up and the assistant gave him a warm smile. "Well, I'm looking for the best engagement ring for my girlfriend. What do you recommend?" Trunks asked and she nodded.

"Right this way. This is our most popular choices among the engagement rings. The sapphire and the diamond are the most choices. Do you have any price limit?" She asked as Trunks looked at the rings but he shook his head.

"Nah, I want only the best for my girlfriend. The prices don't matter to me" Trunks said and squinted his eyes at the rings. Maybe he should've brought his mother with him but then again, he knew that if he saw the right ring, he would take it.

And he did.

"I'd like that one, please" Trunks said as he pointed at the silver ring that caught his eye. The female assistant looked at the ring and gave him a smile. She took it out and placed in front of the lavender haired male.

"Very good choice, sir. Shall I wrap this for you?" She asked and he nodded. He smiled as he looked at the ring. The ring of his choice was perfect for Laura. In the end, he didn't need anyone's help. Now all he had to do was hold it until it was time.

* * *

 ** _One morning..._**

It was about two o'clock early in the morning when Sara woke up with a groan. She put a hand on her back as she tried to sit up only to find that she couldn't. Lately sitting up was a struggle considering how big she was.

"Goten! Ugh! Uh... Goten! Please get up!"

Sara cried out as she nudged Goten to wake up. Luckily it wasn't long before Goten snapped awake, his eyes wide in panic. "What is it, Baby?" He asked as he got up and moved closer towards Sara side as fast as he could.

"It's time!

"Oh man! It's time? Okay, don't worry! I'll call my parents, Trunks and Laura to meet up with us at the hospital" He said as he lifted Sara off the bed and helped her to her feet. It took her a few moments before she had her balance.

Sara grabbed the large duffel bag and slipped on a pair of comfortable shoes. She decided that she would just sit for a while as Goten hurried up and got dressed.

* * *

 ** _At the hospital..._**

The Son's, Brief's and Sara's family sat at the waiting area along with Trunks and Laura. They were all a bit tense since they worried for Sara but they were excited as well, especially ChiChi and Sara's mother, Linda who was ecstatic to have grandchildren.

Bulma let out a soft sigh as she looked at the two soon to be grandmothers talk about how they were going to spoil the child. She was a little jealous and felt left out because she didn't have any grandkids of her own.

"Hey, cheer up a bit, Bulma! Trunks and Laura are a couple now. You don't have to worry for long. I'm sure that they'll tie the knot one day" Gohan said in his way to cheer the blue haired woman up and Sharon, Laura's mother nodded.

"I agree, but we can't rush them. It will be a while before Trunks and Laura decides to marry. I do approve of Trunks though" Sharon said with a small smile while Laura's Father grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Sharon and I would love grandkids too, but only if they're ready"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Sara was currently in labor but it wasn't time for her to push yet. Goten sat by her side telling her a few jokes in hope to cheer her up and to help her forget about the pain. It worked a bit but to Sara it hurt to laugh but even so she appreciated Goten trying his best to cheer her up.

There was a knock on the door and they glanced at the entrance to find Laura and Trunks standing there. Laura gave her friend a sympathetic look and gently hugged her. "Oh, Honey, are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Laura. I'm just extremely uncomfortable" Sara said and groaned when she felt another cramp came from her belly. "He's a stubborn one. Won't he come out already?" Goten chuckled at her words.

"Baby, just relax. You still have a while.

"Easy for you to say" Sara grumbled out and bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sued to feel so uncomfortable and tried not to be a bit irritated. She knew Goten only wanted to help but she wanted this all to be over.

"It's okay, Sara, just hang in there. Trunks and I will go to the cafeteria to eat and then rest. We'll see you later" Laura said after she let out a sigh. She gave Sara a kiss on her cheek and waved at them before they headed off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

 ** _In the cafeteria..._**

Trunks and Laura silently sat at a small table, both with their food already served and tried to eat. Trunks noticed Laura wasn't going to finish her meal and raised an eyebrow while chewing a piece of his sandwich.

"Aren't you going to finish your sandwich?" Laura shook her head in response knowing that she wouldn't eat anymore. "You have to eat, Laura. I don't think Sara would want you to starve yourself on her account"

"I know but... Sara is in a lot of pain and I know it's normal but I feel guilty relaxing like this while she's so uncomfortable in there." Laura said, her brows furrowing and her eyes gleaming in worry at her friend.

Trunks put his hand on Laura's and gave her a reassuring smile. "I know, but just think... One day it might be our turn. You think you'll be ready?" Trunks asked and found a way to change the conversation slightly.

"I think I'll be really scared to go through labor and delivery but I'll be just fine as long as you're there with me. I'll make it out okay" Laura said with a smile that matched his and Trunks pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine. I've learned how stubborn you can be" He said and laughed while Laura playfully slapped him on his shoulder. She tried her best not to laugh but found that she felt a bit better.

"Trunks! You're real full of it sometimes, you know that?"

"I might be...but you still love me" Trunks stated the last part in a serious tone. Laura felt her cheeks started to heat up and started to become shy. She glanced at the nearby table for a second while Trunks snickered and grinned at her.

* * *

 ** _The delivery room..._**

"Hey, Sweetie, how are you holding up?" Sara's mother asked as she stepped inside the room with her husband following. Sara glanced at the door where they stood and gave her mother a small smile.

"I'm fine for now. I'm a bit uncomfortable but I think I'm slowly getting used to the cramps" Sara said and felt another split pain. Her mother came in next to her bed and Goten stood up to make place for her mother to sit down.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air for a few minutes. I'll be right back" Goten excused himself and Sara nodded. Her mother would stay with her until he returned. Goten stepped outside the hospital and tried to catch some air.

He could barely believe that he was going to be a father very soon. It was so surreal. He hoped that Sara was going to be alright and that the pain would break soon enough. If only he could make things a little better for her.

"There you are!" Trunks said as he stepped outside to see Goten standing all by himself. "Why aren't you with Sara?" Trunks walked towards his friend and stopped as soon as he stood next to him. He could see Goten was a bit rattled.

"I just needed some fresh air. It's kind of crazy in there and Sara's mother is with her. I'll go back in a little while." Goten replied and Trunks nodded. He saw Goten's troubled expression and his brows furrowed slightly.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. I hate the idea of seeing Sara in so much pain. I wish that I could make it a bit better or even take some of her pain" Goten said, his face saddening. Trunks put a hand on Goten's shoulder and gave him a confident smile.

"Everything's going to be alright, Goten. Just stay by her side and let her know that you love her. Make sure you comfort her as much as you can and she'll feel better" Trunks recommended and Goten smiled.

"You know, you'll make a really good dad someday."

"You think so?" Trunks asked and Goten nodded. "It's really strange because Laura and I were just talking in the cafeteria about having a baby together. She's nervous about the idea but at the same time she's okay with it"

"That's wonderful, Trunks! You know, maybe sometime down the road when all the excitement is over you should, you know... Pop the question" Goten said and slightly nudged Trunks on the shoulder.

The hospital door suddenly flew open, drawing their attention and ChiChi came out, her eyes wide and she almost looked panicked. "Goten, you better get in there quick! It's time! Sara's about to have the baby!" She exclaimed and Goten rushed inside.

It was time.

* * *

 **Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey all!* Here's a new Chapter for you all!***

 **Hope you enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 39_**

After hearing that Sara was about to give birth, Goten rushed back inside the hospital. He quickly made it by Sara's side and grabbed her hand. She was in tears from the pain and he gave her a supporting squeeze.

"Hey, Baby, it's okay. I'm here for you" Goten softly said and Sara looked back at Goten. She barely managed to gave him a vague nod before she gritted her teeth in pain. The doctor stood next to two sisters and looked at Sara.

"It's time to push"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the waiting room..._**

All the gathered families were jittery and on the edge, especially Sara's parents and the Son's. They hoped that all would go well with the birth and that Sara was going to be alright. Laura hoped for the best for her friend and held Trunks's hand in support.

"I can't wait to have our first grandson! Since we already have Pan, it'll be great when we have a boy" Goku said with a wide grin. Pan frowned and found tahts he was a little jealous about not being the only grandchild anymore.

ChiChi gave Pan a warm smile. "Don't worry, Pan, we all love you very much. Aren't you ha[[y that you're about to have a cousin? You'll be able to play with him" ChiChi said and Pan gave her a small smile with a nod.

Trunks glanced at Laura when he felt her squeezing his hand tightly and saw that she was nervous and concerned about Sara. "Hey, hey. It's okay, Baby. Sara's going to be just fine" Trunks tried to soothe Laura's nerves.

He rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. Laura sighed heavily and nodded. "I know, I just... I just..." Trunks suddenly pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed her. "Trunks, cool it! We're in public!" She softly whispered in his ear so no one could hear.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back in the delivery room..._**

Sara still struggled to get the head of the child out. She tried pushing again but it kept going back in. She was starting to get hopeless. She was already exhausted and she was in an incredible amount of pain.

"Goten, I don't think I can do this anymore! I'm so tired!"

"You can't give up, Sweetie, I know that you can do this. You just need to keep this up for a little bit. I'm right here by your side" Goten comforted her and tried his best to give her enough courage to continue on.

"Just take a deep breath, Miss. Try pushing again" The doctor instructed and Sara took a deep breath while clenching her eyes shut. She cried out as she pushed once again and the doctor's eyes widened.

"I can see dark hair!"

Goten's eyes widened and a large grin came onto his features. "Really?! You hear that, Honey?! You're almost there!" He exclaimed but Sara didn't reply. She was in too much pain to start celebrating.

The baby wasn't even out yet.

* * *

Sara's mother went inside the hallway near the delivery room and heard Sara's cries and screaming filled with pain. Tears collected in the corner of her eyes and she started to cry herself. Sara's father put a hand around her shoulders and pulled her into him for comfort.

ChiChi saw this and walked towards them. She could feel her own heart squeezing painfully at Sara's cries. "Why don't you come and join me for a little coffee? That should help us kill some time" ChiChi suggested and Sara's father nodded.

"Come on, Sweetheart. ChiChi's right"

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Sara screamed out again and leaned against Goten's strong shoulders as she continued to squeeze his hand. He tried his best to hold her and swallowed thickly. She was in so much pain but he could do nothing but support her.

"That's it, Sara! You're doing great!" The doctor encouraged as he began removing fluid from the baby's nose and mouth with a small suction bulb. "Just breath for a second while I clear you baby's lungs" He said.

"Come on, Baby! Breathe!"

"No...no...no... I can't" Sara said, tears falling from her eyes. She was so tired and she had so much pain that rocketed through her body. She couldn't keep up pushing and her strength started to fail her.

"YES, you can" Goten stated in a serious tone and gave her a look that showed that he wasn't joking. "You have to, okay?" Goten said and gave her hand a squeeze. Sara looked up at him gave him a nod with a small smile.

"Ready, Sara?" The doctor asked as he looked back up at Sara. She kept looking at Goten who gave her a reassuring nod. She then looked back at the doctor, nodded and began pushing again with her remaining strength.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

ChiChi and Sara's parents just finished with their small coffee break and returned to the waiting room where the others still sat. Sara was still giving birth and the baby was not out yet. Everyone was still on edge as they heard Sara scream out again.

"I think it's almost over. Sara has been pushing for a long time now" Sara's mother said and ChiChi's eyes widened. She started to get excited along with Goku. Their grandchild was almost born, their first grandson.

"Yes, you're right, dear. I know from experience that the end of the birthing stage is near. The baby should be out of her soon" Sharon said as she joined in the conversation. Everyone slowly started ot feel more at ease form her words.

If it was almost over then it would mean that Sara wouldn't suffer so long and their little child was going to be born. Laura let out a soft sigh and her grip on Trunks's hand slightly loosened. She was relieved that it wouldn't be for long until it was over.

Bulma went to sit down in-between Trunks and Laura making them look at the blue haired female in confusion. "You two better get a move on. I'm feeling a bit jealous here. I'm the only one without a grandchild" She playfully stated.

"Mother!"  
"Bulma!"

Trunks complained and could feel his face heat up while Laura quickly covered her face with her hand in his own embarrassment. Vegeta, however, merely rolled his eyes at Bulma's jealousy. "Great. Just what I need, more brats" He grumbled out.

"Oh, Honey, you love children!" Sharon chirped in with a wide smile and her daughter started to feel uncomfortable. Why did they have to bring up those things at a time like this? Sara wasn't even finished with giving birth.

Laura looked up at Trunks, despite the fact that Bulma was still sitting between them. "Hey, Bulma, why don't you leave Trunks and Laura alone?" ChiChi said with a grin and winked at Trunks making him blush.

Bulma sighed with a nod and got up before giving Laura a warm hug. "Yeah, sure, we should leave Trunks and Laura alone." Bra said with a mischievous grin making both Trunks and Laura blush when they figure out what she was getting at.

"Mother!" Trunks whined at his mother and Bulma gave her daughter a disapproving look. Bra held her hands up in defense and shrugged. Pan snickered at the scene and shook her head. They were all still lively despite being a bit tense.

"I was just kidding..."

* * *

"Alright, Sara, one last push"

Sara was crying and sweating uncontrollably and tried to catch her breath. Goten rubbed her back and gently squeezed her hand. "Come on, it's almost over Sara" He said and gave her a small peck on her wet cheek.

Sara gave one last long push as she let out a loud painful scream and collapsed against Goten. She gasped for breath as the doctor held up a bloody and screaming baby. Goten looked up in awe at their child. He was beautiful.

"Congratulations! He's one healthy baby boy!" The doctor cheered along with the sisters next to him. Goten grinned in his usual goofy manner and Sara looked up at the baby as she happily cried tears of joy.

"Hey, Dad, you wanna cut the cord?"

Not wasting any time, Goten nodded and got up with excitement. He helped the doctor to get hid child clean and dry. They wrapped the baby up in a warm light blue blanket before they placed the baby in Sara's waiting arms.

"He's so beautiful. He looks like you"

Goten kissed Sara on her head and she nodded. "I know, he has my eyes" She said as he finally opened his eyes. He had his mother dark blue eyes and those eyes already found themselves inside their hearts.

"What are you going to name him?"

Goten and Sara's attention went to one of the nurses before Goten looked at Sara. She gave him a nod and looked back at the nurse. "Goten Junior" Sara softly said and smiled. "I want to carry on your name"

Goten gave her a warm smile. "Thank you so much. I love you, Sara. I love both of you so much" Goten said while kissing Sara softly on her lips. Goten Jr. began to softly whimper in his mother's arms.

"Aw, it's okay, Goten. Mommy's here" Sara cooed while using his name for the first time. She lightly rocked the newborn in her arms and Goten couldn't help but admire the scene. He was happy and proud to finally be a father.

When he first got out of college, his mother pressured him to marry and settle down. That thought scared him for a while since he and Trunks weren't ready to take that big step in their lives yes. After all, they were still in their primes

However, after meeting their girlfriends, or soon to be wives, Goten started feeling comfortable with the idea of marriage and fatherhood. He felt confident that Sara was the right woman to settle down with and what was better was that ChiChi accepted her.

Goten now had a beautiful son. Nothing could go wrong anymore.

"Goten, can you go and get my parents? Please make sure that Trunks and Laura comes too. I can't wait to introduce them to our son" Sara requested and Goten nodded. He gave her a small peck on her cheek before he left for the waiting room.

When he got there everyone looked up at him, their eyes filled with angst and curiosity. If Goten was there then it had to mean that the child was born, right? That meant Sara was finally out of pain and it was over.

"I'm a Dad!" Everyone cheered at his words and he received a hug from Trunks. "Sara asked me to come and get you guys. You can go and see her now" Goten told Trunks and Laura along with Sara's parents.

Laura was the first to enter the delivery room with Trunks right behind her. Sara's parents came in afterwards and smiled at the scene. Sara held her little boy all wrapped up in a blue blanket. She smiled at them and looked down at the baby.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Goten Junior, our son"

* * *

 **Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hey all!* Here's the new and final Chapter for you all!* Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this tory. I coudln't ahve done it without all my readers!* I absolutely love you guys!***

 **Hope you enjoy!***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! But this story is inspired by** **Charismatic Beauty**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 40_**

 ** _Three weeks later..._**

Trunks and Laura was babysitting Goten and Sara's son while the new parents went out for their first date since their son was born. At first, Sara was reluctant to go out but Laura reassured her that everything would be fine and she went out.

As they watched little baby Goten Jr. Laura found that, she enjoyed playing with the little guy and Trunks enjoyed watching her. He noted that she would make a wonderful mother someday by the way she took care of the baby.

His eyes widened when he realized that this may be the best time to propose to Laura. They were alone and he could do it after he put the baby to bed. Luckily, he brought the ring with him. What a coincidence.

Laura few the little baby his bottle while cooing him to make him continue drinking. He had to drink the amount Sara told Laura before he went to sleep and she was going to make sure that everything was right.

He watched as Laura went to put down the baby for his nap and made sure he was comfortable before she left his room. The little baby fell asleep almost in an instant and she silently walked back towards the living room.

"He's all tucked in and asleep" Laura said before she noticed Trunks's troubled expression. "What's wrong, Trunks? You've been silent for a while now" Trunks took a deep breath before he suddenly went down onto one knee.

"Laura, I've wanted to ask this question for a while now but I had to wait for the right time. I thought this through and I know that we're both ready so... Laura Smit, will you marry me?" Trunks asked and opened up teh small black box to reveal the ring.

Laura's eyes widened in disbelief and she was shocked. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. Was this actually happening? They've come so far especially since she gave Trunks such a hard time.

After that scene in the cafeteria years ago, Laura thought she would never see another man again until that same lavender haired jerk came back. He practically stalked her and begged her to go out with him. He was so persistent. However, if he wasn't then they wouldn't be there right now.

Laura was silent and didn't give him any answer making him believe that she was going to reject him proposal. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. Laura suddenly gave him a smile and his eyes widened.

"Yes"

Her voice was in a small whisper but Trunks could make out her reply. He felt his heart leap out of his chest and his mouth went dry. "Really?" He asked, his voice much softer than before and laced with his own disbelief.

"Yes, really! I love you, Trunks! More than I ever thought I could!" Laura exclaimed and flung her arms around his neck before she kissed him. "Yes, I'll marry you!" Trunks laughed and gave her a kiss before he slid the ring on her finger.

* * *

 ** _Later that evening..._**

Laura and Trunks were both in bed together in one of the guest rooms that Goten and Sara provided for them. Trunks had his arms tightly wrapped around Laura and once again admired her beauty. Her red hair, eyes and porcelain skin.

He admired how the moonlight touched her eyes and how much more beautiful she looked in the dim light. Laura noticed the look he gave her and playfully smiled. "Trunks, you know we can't do that. We have to wait for the wedding first" She said and he nodded.

"I know, Laura. I just love you so much"

"I love you too" She whispered back at him as she softly caressed his handsome face. They came closer before they shared a passionate kiss. However, it was short lived when Trunks suddenly pulled away making Laura give him a questioning look.

"Are you sure that you want this? Are you sure that you want to marry me?" Trunks asked, his facial expression serious. He had to be certain that this was what she really wanted. He didn't want to force her into anything.

"Of course, Trunks! Why would you ask that?" Her voice was laced with surprise at his questions and she felt that she was a little bit hurt by his statement. Why wouldn't she want to marry the man she loved?

"Well, I know from past experiences that every time we get a little closer, you push me away" Trunks said as his face softened. "I just want to make sure that you don't back out on me before the wedding"

Laura let out a heavy sigh and moved until she could look at Trunks straight in the eye. "Trunks, if I didn't want this then I wouldn't have said yes" Trunks gave her a look. "I said 'yes', I love you and I will marry you. Now, isn't that enough?"

"Yes, Laura" Trunks said and laughed. She was so feisty but he would have to get use to it if he was going to marry her. "You're still so feisty. You haven't changed a bit" Trunks smirked and Laura huffed.

"Oh yeah? Well, I can say a lot about you too, Mister. You're so cocky and-" Before she could finish her sentence, Trunks started tickling her making her burst out in hysterical laughter. Hopefully, they won't wake up the baby.

* * *

 ** _Two months later..._**

The wedding of Trunk and Laura finally arrived. Everyone was ecstatic about the day and there were even a few nervous faces, including Trunks and Laura. Despite their nervous faces, they were excited to be married.

Laura was dressed in a beautiful modern white wedding gown that had no sleeves and it was a sweetheart cut. Her red hair was curled and fell behind her slim back and her veil was pulled behind her.

Trunks stood in front of her, dressed in a black suit, his lavender hair neatly brushed and his smile wide. Laura looked beautiful and he could feel his heart swell with happiness. It was the best day of his life.

Both of their families were there in the audience. Sara was Laura's bridesmaid and Goten was Trunks's best man. Their little boy sat on ChiChi's lap and was surprisingly silent throughout the entire event.

"You may now say your vows"

Trunks nodded and decided to start first. "Laura, we've been through a lot lately and nothing could make me happier to have you by my side as my wife. I promise to take care of you, support you and forever love you no matter what" Trunks said and Laura resisted not to cry.

"Trunks, I promise to be the best wife I can be. I'll by by your side in the easy and hard times no matter what. I vow to help you whenever I can and I will always love you" Laura said and the priest nodded.

"Very well, by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride" The priest said before Trunks pulled Laura closer and kissed her. Everyone cheered and their parents cried of happiness.

They walked hand in hand down the aisle, both of them smiling brightly and happiness gleaming from their eyes. That was it. They were officially married. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

At first, neither of them thought that they would come so far but now they did. They made it together after all the obstacles in their way and they pushed through with persistence and determination.

Trunks looked down at Laura and his blue eyes lit up. "I love you, Laura" Trunks said and Laura looked at him. She wanted to ask him why he suddenly said that but saw he had a lot on his mind and smiled back at him.

"I love you too, Trunks"

 ** _The End..._**

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
